Sugar Rush: Licortwist's Return
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Licortwist breaks out of the fungeon, along with Creamy Buttercap, and they team up with other villains in order to take over the arcade and get revenge on their enemies. The Sugar Rush racers gain powers in order to go and fight them. Will they be able to save the arcade? Sequel to Wreck-It Ralph: The Rise Of Licortwist Hothead.
1. Creamy Buttercap And Licortwist Hothead

**Chapter 1: Creamy Buttercup And Licortwist Hothead**

 _Note: Creamy Buttercap belongs to Lord Candycane._

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 25th 2108"_

It was a warm Saturday morning at Litwak's Arcade. Since it was the weekend, the arcade was closed until Monday, so the arcade characters were doing whatever they wanted to do.

In the fungeon, in one of the cells of the lowest level, a girl was chained up to the wall. The girl looked like a girl version of Rancis Fluggerbutter, except she had somewhat pale skin, light freckles on her face, light blue eyes, long brown hair, a brown outfit, and a brown butter cup hat that was identical to Rancis's brown butter cup hat. She just so happened to be Rancis's older sister and arch-nemesis. The reason that she was in the fungeon was because, back in November 21st 1998, she had tried to take over Sugar Rush while there was a Random Roster Race. However, Turbo, who had been ruling Sugar Rush at that time, the Sugar Rush racers (except Vanellope), and a couple of Oreo guards had arrested her and thrown her in the fungeon. She had then stayed in the fungeon up to that time.

Anyway, Creamy was trying to break the chains that were clamped around her wrists. However, they were too strong. She eventually gave up and slumped to the ground.

 _"Is this how I'm going to die? Am I just going to rot in here until the game get's unplugged?"_ Creamy wondered. She then thought _"No. No, I'm not. It can't end this way. I won't let it end this way. I won't."_.

Creamy turned her head to glance at her restrained hands, wracking her brain for any possible ideas that she could have that could help her escape. She slid back down onto the floor and looked around for anything that would be of use to her breakout. She turned her head a little to the right and nearly stopped breathing when her gaze landed on a rusted metal pin that sat on the ground a few feet away. She took a deep breath.

"Alright. Let's do this." Creamy murmured.

Creamy turned around so that she was directly facing the small piece of metal that was a few feet away. She slunk down to the floor as much as she was allowed to, stretching out her legs and desperately trying to clamp her foot down on her target.

 _Clamp._

Miss.

 _C-Cla-amp._

Miss.

 _C-C-Clamp-p!_

Miss again.

Creamy let out a breath that she hadn't noticed that she had been holding, frustration creeping its way into her mind as she sat up to take a short break.

 _"Come on, Buttercap. You've got this!"_ Creamy thought.

Stretching herself out one last time, Creamy slammed her foot down, closing her eyes tightly as she did so.

 _Cling!_

Creamy's eyes shot open.

 _"I-I did it! Yes!"_ Creamy hissed victoriously, her blue eyes shining with glee.

Creamy dragged the pin towards her. She picked up the pin and started picking the lock of the chains.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she heard a soft click noise, and the chains opened. Grinning like an idiot, Creamy broke free and threw the chains aside, quickly standing and rubbing her raw wrists.

"Creamy, your the best!" Creamy praised to herself. She then looked around and said "Alright, now to get out of here.".

Creamy started making her way out of the cell. However, she stopped when she saw that her cell had a blue forcefield that was holding her in. She got annoyed and started banging on the forcefield. However, she banged so hard that a little secret compartment opened up on the wall next to the forcefield. Inside were colored wires.

 _"Hmm. If I can rewire these, I can deactivate the forcefield and escape."_ Creamy thought.

Creamy tinkered with the wires in the secret compartment, and the forcefield deactivated.

"They don't call me a genius for nothing." Creamy said proudly.

Creamy then walked out of the cell and tried making her way out of the fungeon. She ran down hallway after hallway, turning corner after corner, hoping that she wasn't just running in circles, or squares, and praying that she could find a way out and get out. She didn't take in too much details of the part of the fungeon that she was in, other then the fact that it seemed to be made of metal, instead of candy. Creamy was too busy trying looking around to realize that she ran down a dead-end hallway.

"Darn it." Creamy muttered to herself.

Creamy started to turn around, but then she came across another cell. Out of all the cells throughout that level of the fungeon, that cell interested her because it was the only one that had an iron door, opposed to a forcefield, and it had an electric lock on it as well. There was a sign on the door and Creamy read the words.

"Licortwist Hothead. This lock looks new. Electronic too. Well, I'll just see what's in here and then continue trying to leave." Creamy said to herself.

* * *

It took him almost an hour, but Creamy finally managed to hack her way into the door. It creaked open with a loud mechanical echo. Creamy stepped to inside, and not much to her surprise, it was dimly lit and there was barely anything in sight.

While walking, Creamy didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" Creamy and the other person screamed.

Creamy groaned, looking at who she had just crashed into. She noticed that it was a boy that had pale skin, black hair that had red highlights, and dark red eyes, and he was wearing a licorice hat, a black jacket with red trimming, a black shirt that had red trimming and torn sleeves, black pants, and black boots. She also noticed that he was chained to the wall.

"What the heck is your problem, boy?" Creamy asked angrily.

The boy glared at Creamy.

"What's your problem, girl?" the boy asked, pointing his finger at Creamy.

Creamy had to admit. The boy had spunk. She liked that, but not when someone was using it against her.

"I asked the question first. I could have said that I was sorry if you didn't lash out at me." Creamy said, scoffing.

The boy frowned.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Creamy Buttercap. However, the other racers call me Buttercap because I told them that I wanted to be called by my last name because it better fits my candy theme." Creamy replied. She then asked "What's your name?".

"Licortwist Hothead." the boy replied. He then asked "So, what are you doing here?".

Creamy frowned.

"I'm here because Turbo, the Oreo guards, and the Sugar Rush racers, including my rip-off recolor, Rancis Fluggerbutter, foiled my plan of taking over Sugar Rush back on November 21st 1998." Creamy replied.

Licortwist smirked.

"You had to deal with the Sugar Rush racers before?" Licortwist asked.

Creamy nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. Why are you asking?" Creamy asked.

Licortwist told Creamy about how he had tried to take over Sugar Rush during the previous week, on August 15th 2108. He then told her how Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo had stopped him, and how Vanellope had reset the game and locked him up in the fungeon. When he was done explaining, Creamy smirked.

"So, it looks like that we both have something in common." Creamy said.

"And what would that be?" Licortwist asked.

"We both hate the Sugar Rush racers because they've interfered with our plans of taking over Sugar Rush." Creamy replied. She then thought of something and said "Licortwist, I have a proposition for you.".


	2. Escaping The Fungeon

**Chapter 2: Escaping The Fungeon**

Licortwist looked at Creamy with suspicion and interest.

"What kind of proposition are you thinking of?" Licortwist asked.

Creamy smirked.

"I'm thinking that we should escape together in order to get revenge on the racers. With those brats out of the way, we can rule Sugar Rush together." Creamy replied.

Licortwist thought about it and then nodded.

"Alright, Creamy. I'll agree to your proposition. But, there's a problem to that plan. I can't use the licorice pieces because of these power-proof chains. I can't remove them, but you can. If you get me out of the chains, then I can get us both out of here." Licortwist said.

Creamy nodded and she took out the metal pin. She then proceeded to pick the lock of the power-proof chains, and ten minutes later, they heard a soft click noise, and the chains opened. Licortwist broke free and threw the chains aside before quickly standing up.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Licortwist said.

Licortwist waved his right arm forward and a bunch of licorice pieces flew out of his arm. He and Creamy then left the cell and started making their way to the exit of the fungeon. However, they soon reached the gate that led out of the lowest level, and there were two Oreo guards that were guarding the gate. Licortwist menacingly approached them, with the licorice pieces moving around his feet and up against the walls. The Oreo guards gasped in fear before charging at Licortwist with their spears pointed at him. However, Licortwist simply had the licorice pieces restrain the two Oreo guards before smashing their heads together, knocking them out. Licortwist then approached the gate, and with the licorice pieces, he broke and removed the gate.

Licortwist and Creamy then went up a stairwell that was behind the gate until they reached the first level of the fungeon. As they got to the first level of the fungeon, they came to a long, narrow hallway. Creamy made her way down the hallway first and Licortwist made his way down the hallway second. The two of them were forced to move by foot, although Licortwist made the licorice pieces, buzzing and clicking, travel behind him. When they reached the end of the hallway, they came across a large hexagonal room. Each wall of the room was filled with monitors and screens showing CCTV footage of each level of the fungeon. At each wall, there was a desk, except for one wall, which had a door. At each desk sat a Oreo guard. They were probably meant to be surveying the screens, but most sat there, headphones on, lazily eating a donut, or using the computers to play hangman. Licortwist and Creamy entered the room, and the Oreo guards looked up in surprise.

"Hey, wait a second. You two are Licortwist Hothead and Creamy Buttercap. What are you doing here?" one of the Oreo guards asked.

"Duh, we're escaping. Did you not notice?" Creamy asked tauntingly. She then said "But you can lock us up again... if you can stop us!" Creamy replied.

The Oreo guards charged at Licortwist and Creamy with their spears pointed at them. However, Licortwist and Creamy easily defeated them. Licortwist used the licorice pieces to smash some of the Oreo guards while Creamy took out a chocolate knife and stabbed the remaining Oreo guards. When they had taken care of the Oreo guards, Licortwist and Creamy headed down the hallways of the fungeon. They made their way to the elevator that led out of the fungeon, but before they could walk over to the elevator, the elevator's doors opened up, and a group of twelve Oreo guards ran out of the elevator and pointed their spears at Licortwist and Creamy.

"Licortwist Hothead and Creamy Buttercap, you are coming with us." one of the Oreo guards said.

Licortwist felt anger rising inside him. Why couldn't they just leave him and Creamy alone?

"Sorry, but we aren't going with you." Licortwist said.

Licortwist held out a hand, and a wave of licorice pieces shot forward and violently threw seven of the Oreo guards aside. The five remaining Oreo guards took out candy guns and opened fire. However, Licortwist summoned a spherical wall of licorice pieces to protect himself and Creamy. He then knocked down the five remaining Oreo guards and threw them around like ragdolls. He didn't care how many people he injured or killed. Nothing else mattered to him anymore, except for his and Creamy's plan.

Once Licortwist had taken care of the twelve Oreo guards, he realized that it would be harder to make his way through the castle in order to get out of the fungeon and leave Sugar Rush then it would be to get out of the fungeon and leave Sugar Rush by skipping going through the castle. So he turned to one of the walls of the fungeon and used the licorice pieces to rip a hole in the wall that led out of the fungeon and outside of the castle. He then turned to Creamy.

"Hop on my back." Licortwist ordered.

Creamy nodded and she hopped onto his back. Just then, the elevator's doors opened again and twenty more Oreo guards ran out. Licortwist groaned, had the licorice pieces move under his feet, and then he had them swarm away with him and Creamy on top of them.

Meanwhile, the twenty Oreo guards watched in horror as Licortwist and Creamy escaped.

"We better tell the president about this." one of the Oreo guards said.


	3. Notifying Vanellope

**Chapter 3: Notifying Vanellope**

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Vanellope was playing a game on a WII U game counsel that she owned. She was playing a video game in which terrorists take over New York City and the player has to stop them.

As Vanellope reached the final boss battle level, Sour Bill ran up to her.

"President Schweetz, there is something that needs your attention." Sour Bill said.

Vanellope waved the Wii U remote around at her TV screen.

"Hang on, I'll be right with you, Sour Bill." Vanellope said.

Sour Bill nodded and waited for Vanellope to finish with her game. After a couple of minutes, Vanellope started to finish up.

"Come one... almost there... YES!" Vanellope exclaimed happily. She tossed her arms up in the air and shouted "YES, I WON! I SAVED NEW YORK CITY!".

She then turned the TV set and turned around to face Sour Bill.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about, Sour Bill?" Vanellope asked.

Sour Bill seemed slightly nervous.

"President Vanellope, just a couple of minutes ago, the Oreo guards have told me that Licortwist Hothead and Creamy Buttercap have escaped from the fungeon and into Sugar Rush." Sour Bill replied.

Vanellope gasped in shock.

"Are you sure, Sour Bill?" Vanellope asked.

Sour Bill nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure, Vanellope." Sour Bill replied. He then asked "So, what should we do about Licortwist and Creamy?".

Vanellope thought about it, but she couldn't think of anything. She ran her hands through her hair and thought hard. She then froze as she remembered a story that she had read that was made by one of the citizens of Sugar Rush. In the story, the Sugar Rush racers had gained powers after many different events that happened throughout the story. She then looked at Sour Bill with a determined look.

"Sour Bill, call the racers to the castle. I know just what to do about Licortwist and Creamy." Vanellope ordered.


	4. Vanellope's Plan

**Chapter 4: Vanellope's Plan**

Sour Bill called all of the Sugar Rush racers over to the castle. They went to the castle and into one of the castle's living rooms, where they all sat down on couches or chairs while they waited for Vanellope to show up.

Five minutes after they showed up, Vanellope entered the living room.

"Thank you for coming over, guys." Vanellope said.

"Your welcome, Vanellope. So, what's wrong? Sour Bill said that you needed us." Jubileena asked.

Vanellope hesitated before speaking.

"Guys, something bad happened earlier today. Licortwist and Creamy escaped from the fungeon." Vanellope replied.

The Sugar Rush racers gasped.

"What? How did they escape?" Rancis asked.

"Creamy somehow broke out of her cell and freed Licortwist from his cell. Since Licortwist didn't have power-proof chains on, he was able to use the licorice pieces to fight the Oreo guards and escape with Creamy. We don't know where they are now." Vanellope replied.

"So, what are we going to do? Licortwist and Creamy are probably going to try to get revenge on us, and we can't just go around being scared for our lives." Candi asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"I know, but I have an idea. Do you guys remember that story in which you gained powers?" Vanellope asked.

The Sugar Rush racers nodded.

"Well, I was thinking that we should update our code boxes so that we can get powers in order to fight Licortwist and Creamy." Vanellope said.

Adorabeezle felt a little uneasy.

"Are you sure that we should do this?" Adorabeezle asked.

The other Sugar Rush racers nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you saw how powerful and dangerous Licortwist was with the licorice pieces last week. We can't go up against him and Creamy." Sticky said.

"Vanellope, we want to help. But we're just... kids." Snowanna said.

Vanellope stepped onto a couch.

"No. We can be way more then just kids." Vanellope said.

Taffyta stood up.

"Vanellope, your my best friend and this arcade is our home. I'm not going to let it be taken away from us without a fight. I'm in." Taffyta said.

The other Sugar Rush racers briefly looked at each other before nodding and standing up.

"We're in." Minty said.


	5. Getting The Powers And Practicing

**Chapter 5: Getting The Powers And Practicing**

After Vanellope told her plan to the Sugar Rush racers, she led them to the Code Room. Everyone stood by the entrance of the Code Room and watched as their president float up to her and the Sugar Rush racers code boxes and modify them so that they could gain powers. She had a licorice rope wrapped around her waist, and Sour Bill was holding onto her for safety.

Once Vanellope was done, she tugged on the licorice rope, and Sour Bill pulled her out of the Code Room.

"So, did you do it, Vanellope?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah, all of your code boxes have been modified so that you have all gained powers in order to fight Licortwist and Creamy." Vanellope replied.

"Alright, but what about you? Do you have powers as well?" Swizzle asked.

"Yes, I do. I upgraded my glitching abilities so that I can shoot blasts of pixels at enemies, and I can also hover in the air if I'm in a anti-gravity zone, such as in the Code Room or other places like that." Vanellope replied. She then said "Anyway, let's try out your powers.".

The Sugar Rush racers agreed and they headed to the backyard of the castle, so they could try out their powers. The Sugar Rush racers were going to take turns trying out their powers, while Vanellope and Sour Bill oversaw them practice.

* * *

The first Sugar Rush racer up was Candlehead.

"Alright, Candlehead. Your the first one to try out your powers." Sour Bill said.

Candlehead nodded and she walked out into the castle's backyard, where Vanellope and Sour Bill had set up a couple of holographic projectors for the Sugar Rush racers to practice their abilities with.

"Okay, Vanellope, what's my power?" Candlehead asked.

"Since your a Birthday themed racer, I gave you the ability of fire control and manipulation. From what I've put into your code box, your fire is not the same color as normal fire, but it shifts between pink and mint green, your theme colors. Whenever you begin using fire, your candle will spark greater and the bottom of your pigtails will glow. If your hat is off, the curl on the tip of your head will glow in place of your candle. And in addition to fire abilities, you will also be able to fly. Anyway, I've set up a couple of holographic projectors that will project holographic enemies for you to fight. Once your ready, you'll go back to the others." Vanellope replied.

Candlehead nodded and the holographic projectors started up. Five holographic criminals appeared, and they tried to kill Candlehead with knives and clubs. However, Candlehead smirked and sent out a torrent of fire towards the five holographic criminals, who didn't stand a chance in the fire. Their screams were accompanied by the sizzling sound of their burning flesh all before they crumpled to the ground and disappeared in flashes of bright lights.

* * *

After Candlehead was done practicing using her abilities, the rest of the Sugar Rush racers started taking turns using their powers. The next Sugar Rush racer up after Candlehead finished was Gloyd.

"Alright, Gloyd, you have trickster powers. You are able to pull out 'tricks' from nowhere that can really do great damage to people. You can use any kind of prank that you think of." Vanellope explained.

Gloyd nodded, and the holographic projector started back up again. Now there were three holographic criminals that had candy machine guns. They started firing at Gloyd, who managed to dodge the holographic bullets. He then snapped his fingers and three pumpkin bombs floated around him. He then shot the pumpkin bombs at the holographic criminals, and they were blown to pieces before they disappeared.

* * *

The next Sugar Rush racer that was up was Rancis.

"Rancis, you can transform into a toxic sugar mutant body at will, and you can change back into your human form at will, and you have toxic sugar sludge powers. You can also turn people into toxic zombies if they ingest your sludge. The sugar sludge can also eat through various things and is overall very unpleasant to any enemy that we may face, and it smells like burnt sugar." Vanellope explained.

Rancis nodded and he transformed into his toxic sugar mutant form. In his toxic sugar mutant form, he was a jumbled mess of various things. He had extra arms, no legs but slimy tentacles, each one withering and moving about, and his skin had taken on a slimy, sticky texture that was oozing hot and rotten sugar and sweets everywhere. But surprisingly through it all, his hair remained in stellar condition.

Once Rancis had transformed, he was faced with four holographic criminals. One of the holographic criminals tried swipping at Rancis with a knife, but Rancis dodged the knife before using one of his tentacles to burn the holographic criminal's arm before burning him in the chest. Another holographic criminal started charging at Rancis with a spear pointed at him, but Rancis used another of his tentacles to grab the holographic criminal by his neck before burning him. Rancis then turned to the remaining two holographic criminals, who pointed candy guns at him. He immediately spat out a massive spray of toxic sugar waste that covered the two holographic criminals. The holographic criminals cried out in disgust before they melted into knee high piles of bubbling goo and disappeared, along with the two other holographic criminals.

* * *

The next Sugar Rush racer that was up was Swizzle.

"Swizzle, you have psychic powers. You can hear the thoughts of others around you, but you'll be able to hone in extremely close to those who are close to you in heart. So that means, those that you care about are easier for you to 'hear'. But you'll also be able to do other functions, such as levitate things and fly. In addition, you also can shoot blasts of energy." Vanellope explained.

Swizzle nodded, and three holographic criminals appeared. One of the holographic criminals tried punching Swizzle, but then he found itself being flung into the wall of the castle with blinding force, his body shattering upon impact. Swizz then swung an arm at the remaining two holographic criminals, who stopped in their place as they began to levitate off the ground. Swizzle's eyes glowed bright, and a pulse came from within the boy's mind, blasting inside the two holographic criminals. They cried out in pain as they could feel the insides of their heads slowly being forced outwards until, with a splat and a few loud thumps, their bodies laid on the ground, Swizz slowly floating down with them. The three holographic criminals then disappeared.

* * *

The next Sugar Rush racer that was up was Jubileena.

"Jubileena, you can shoot acid cherry bombs. The juice inside of the cherry bombs can eat through even the hardest of steel and you can create many cherry bombs at once.

Jubileena nodded and a very large and muscular holographic criminal appeared. He tried charging at Jubileena, but the Cherry themed racer immediately released a volley of cherry bombs that blew the holographic criminal to bits before he disappeared.

* * *

The next Sugar Rush racer that was up was Citrusella.

"Citrusella, you have electricity abilities. You can shoot off electricity from either your mouth or your hands, you can electrify yourself, and you can easily fry a person." Vanellope explained.

Citrusella nodded, and two holographic criminals appeared. One of the holographic criminals was carrying a club, while the second holographic criminals was carrying a sword. The two holographic criminals then charged at Citrusella. However, Citrusella crackled with electricity before two balls of electricity formed and floated above the palms of her hands. She then shot the balls of electricity in the two holographic criminals direction. The holographic criminals were caught in the spray, their screams echoing as they felt their bodies being cooked from within. In a few more moments, the two holographic criminals were fully cooked, their ashes spread on the ground and smoking in heaps, before they disappeared.

* * *

The next Sugar Rush racers that were up were Candi and Crumbelina. Vanellope had given them the same power, so they went together.

"Candi and Crumbelina, you have cookie powers. It's like earth control powers, but instead of using earth, your able to control cookies, stale cake, molten caramel, and anything that would resemble real world rock and lava." Vanellope explained.

Candi and Crumbelina nodded, and five holographic criminals appeared. They all had clubs, and they tried attacking Candi and Crumbelina. However, Crumbelina dodged a club that one of the holographic criminals swung at her before she grabbed the holographic criminal by his shoulders. There was a soft crackling noise and the holographic criminal made a choking sound before his form hardened into nothing more then baked flour and sugar, some rivers of caramel going through. Candi then lifted up her hand and the cookie statue levitated in her control. And with one large swing, she threw it at the holographic criminals, who shattered on impact before they disappeared.

* * *

The next Sugar Rush racer that was up was Sticky.

"Sticky, you have marshmallow abilities. You have the ability to glue people with marshmallow orbs and marshmallow whip, but you can also withstand getting smashed, stabbed, and pulled apart, and you can puff yourself up and explode to cause more mess." Vanellope explained.

Sticky nodded, and she was faced with three holographic criminals. They all had swords, and they charged at Sticky. However, Sticky held out a hand, and large blast of hot marshmallow whip shot out and blew back the first holographic criminal, leaving him stuck on the castle wall. His muffled cries were the only thing that were heard as the mixture held him tightly to the wall. Another blast of marshmallow erupted from Sticky's chest, blowing the two remaining holographic criminals back and pasting them onto the wall next to the first holographic criminal. The three of them were trapped, unable to move or even chew their way out through the candy. Sticky then held up a hand and another blast of marshmallows swamped the side of the castle, burying the three holographic criminals in the sticky mess before they disappeared.

* * *

The next Sugar Rush racer that was up was Torvald.

"Torvald, you have butter abilities. You can coat things with slippery butter, but you can also create semi-independent clones of yourself that will go after a target and fight them until they are destroyed. The butter can also be heated up to scalding temperatures to burn people." Vanellope explained.

Torvald nodded, and she was faced with seven holographic criminals. Torvald immediately formed seven butter clones and had them attack the seven holographic criminals. The holographic criminals tried to attack the butter clones, but the butter clones continued to move forward and attack them until they destroyed the holographic criminals, who disappeared upon getting destroyed.

* * *

The next Sugar Rush racer that was up was Minty.

"Minty, you have super strength. Your superhuman strength is so strong that your stronger then even Ralph. And in your Sakura form, you have the the ability to turn into anyone or anything, but your transformations will always be shown with a *PON!* sound effect whenever you do them." Vanellope explained.

Minty nodded, and she was faced with thirteen holographic criminals. Three of the holographic criminals charged at Minty, but Minty picked up one of the holographic criminals as if he weighed nothing before throwing him into the other two charging holographic criminals. She then transformed into her Sakura form and transformed into a machine gun and blasted the remaining ten holographic criminals until they and the other three holographic criminals disappeared.

* * *

The next Sugar Rush racer that was up was Snowanna.

"Snowanna, you have the ability to elevate your vocal levels to stone breaking levels, and even higher if you have the power and energy. You can also channel this energy into your guitar, which can be harnessed to make multiple blasts at once. You also have a siren effect, making people dance to your music if you begin to sing and play a tune on your guitar." Vanellope explained.

Snowanna nodded, and she was faced with six holographic criminals. They all had spears, and they charged at Snowanna with the spears pointed at her, but Snowanna released a powerful blast of music that sent them flying all the way across the castle's backyard before they disappeared.

* * *

The next Sugar Rush racer that was up was Nougetsia.

"Nougetsia, you have snow and ice powers. You have your basic ice powers, but with more of a twist because the ice comes in the shades of your color pallet, and you can freeze people at will." Vanellope explained.

Nougetsia nodded, and she was faced with two holographic criminals. They had crossbows, and one of the holographic criminals fired a bolt at her. Nougetsia immediately summoned up a wall of ice that blocked the bolt before she formed icicles that drove through the holographic criminal, and then she froze the second holographic criminal solid. The holographic criminals then disappeared.

* * *

The next Sugar Rush racer that was up was Adorabeezle.

"Adorabeezle, you have the ability to turn into a giant yeti like snow beast that is about ten feet tall at will, and you can transform back into your human form at will, but don't worry because your clothes expand to fit your new body. You can bite through things with sharp teeth, slash with claws, bust things with her head and horns, and so on. However, the transformation is not permanent because you usually will return to normal when you are weakened and your energy is depleted." Vanellope explained.

Adorabeezle nodded, and she transformed into her snow beast form. In her snow beast form, Adorabeezle looked similar to Prince Adam when he was in his Beast form, except Adorabeezle's snow beast form looked more female, and like Vanellope said, her clothes expanded in order to fit her snow beast form.

Once Adorabeezle had transformed, she was faced with five holographic criminals. One of the holographic criminals tried swipping at Adorabeezle with a sword, but Adorabeezle just simply grabbed the sword with her teeth before ripping it out of the holographic criminal's hands and slashing him with her claws. She then slashed at the remaining three holographic criminals, and they disappeared.

* * *

And the last Sugar Rush racer that was up was Taffyta.

"Taffyta, you have taffy stretching powers. You can bend, warp, twist, and even change your size at will to any shape that you want. You can roll yourself into a ball shape and roll around or bounce, stretch your limbs for great distances, and also manipulate your taffy pulling skills to make yourself into a slingshot weapon and other various forms to add in your fighting. Your "stay sweet" move is a key kick move because you combine that with your stretching powers to create a powerful and quick attack move." Vanellope explained.

Taffyta nodded, and she was faced with five holographic criminals. They had candy machine guns, and they started firing at Taffyta, who curled into a ball and rolled away to dodge the holographic bullets. She then uncurled herself, reached out and grabbed a holographic criminal before throwing him into another holographic criminal. Another holographic criminal ran behind Taffyta and pointed his candy gun at her, but Taffyta reached out and grabbed him from behind before throwing him into the wall of the castle. She then grabbed the remaining two holographic criminals before knocking their heads together, knocking them out, and the holographic criminals disappeared.

* * *

Once all of the Sugar Rush racers were done trying out their abilities, they joined back up in the castle in order to wait for Vanellope, who was talking to Sour Bill and letting him know that she was leaving him in charge of the castle while she and the Sugar Rush racers headed out to stop Licortwist and Creamy.

"That was awesome." Candlehead said.

"Yeah, I have to admit. Vanellope did a pretty good job with our powers." Taffyta said.

"Licortwist and Creamy won't know what hit them." Adorabeezle said.

Vanellope then showed up.

"Alright, guys. I think that we're ready to go. Lets head out and stop Licortwist and Creamy." Vanellope said.

The Sugar Rush racers nodded, and they and Vanellope left the castle in order to stop Licortwist and Creamy.


	6. The Attack On The Arcade

**Chapter 6: The Attack On The Arcade**

 _Note: Captain Kaiser belongs to Captain Kaiser, Santa's Sled, Frosty Massif, the Frostbites, and the Nightmare racers belong to Lord Candycane, Evil Steven Universe and Dead Space: Rise Of Evil belong to_ _Electivecross02,_ _and Cinndon Sodagard belongs to Cinndon Sodagard._

* * *

Meanwhile, Licortwist and Creamy still continued to make their way through Sugar Rush. Licortwist was having the licorice pieces carry him while he stood on a platform of licorice pieces, while Creamy was holding onto his back.

Licortwist and Creamy remained silent for most of the time, but then Licortwist spoke up.

"Alright, Creamy, I know that we're trying to get revenge on the racers, but I think that we should update our plan." Licortwist said.

"And how would we do that?" Creamy asked.

"We should team up with villains in order to enhance our chances of us getting our revenge. Sure, I have the licorice pieces and you have your chocolate knife and intellegence, but we should make a team of villains and get the villains to join us by promising them that they can get revenge on their enemies." Licortwist replied.

Creamy thought about it, and then she nodded.

"Alright, let's do that. I don't think that the main villains of the arcade will want to help us, but I know who might want to help us. In a game called Santa's Sled, there is a mountain called Frosty Massif. In the mountain, there are ice creatures called Frostbites that got locked up back in 2013 for trying to break out of their game and take over the arcade. We should head over to Frosty Massif, free them, and then convince them to join us. There is also another game called Dead Space: Rise Of Evil, where a villain called Steven Universe and an army of zombies called necromorphs reside. After convincing the Frostbites to join us, we'll head over to Dead Space: Rise Of Evil, and convince Steven to join us. And then, we'll briefly head back to Sugar Rush because, in a forest that's called the Candy-Tree Forest, there are gray palette swaps of the Sugar Rush racers called Nightmare racers, and even though I absolutely hate recolors and palette swaps, I'll let them join us and we'll convince them to join us. We'll then find the Sugar Rush racers and kill them before taking over Sugar Rush." Creamy said.

Licortwist nodded, and he and Creamy headed towards Game Central Station.

* * *

In Game Central Station, the various game characters were doing whatever they wanted to do, since the arcade was closed for the weekend. The were just minding their own business, when suddenly, everyone heard the faint sound of something buzzing and clicking coming from the outlet in the Sugar Rush game portal. They turned to the Sugar Rush game portal just in time to see an ocean of licorice pieces slowly moving out of the outlet. The licorice pieces slithered along the smooth metal surface of the ground of Game Central Station, and the sound that they made was heard around the area. The game characters stopped and stared at the licorice pieces in either confusion, shock, or fear. Eventually, Licortwist and Creamy showed up, and he made an announcement.

"People of Litwak's Arcade, I am Licortwist Hothead, and the girl that is with me is Creamy Buttercap. We are on a mission to bring peace to ourselves. We are trying to apprehend people who have brought injustice to the two of us. Those people are characters that you know as the Sugar Rush racers! If you all comply, then most of this arcade except Sugar Rush will come to no harm, and we will leave in peace. But, if you get in our way, then you and the arcade will meet the same fate as the racers. We would prefer not to do that, so please leave us to our deed or suffer our wrath. You have been warned." Licortwist announced.

Licortwist and Creamy started moving away from Sugar Rush's game portal. However, Surge Protector got in front of Licortwist and Creamy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Surge Protector said.

Licortwist looked at Surge Protector, and he used the licorice pieces to quickly lift Surge Protector and slam him into the ground, making Surge Protector briefly flicker.

"Shut it, you useless hologram!" Licortwist snapped.

Mario, Sonic, and Frogger began running towards Surge Protector to help him, but they were stopped when Licortwist placed Creamy on the ground and got in front of them with the licorice pieces. He then shot a stream of licorice pieces that knocked the three of them away.

Licortwist was then about to use the licorice pieces to attack the other game characters, but before he could, he was punched in the side of his body by a certain Siberian Street Fighter.

"Zangief has heard about your rein of terror, but I'm here to put stop to it." Zangief said.

Zangief cracked his knuckles. Licortwist got up, walked toward Zangief, and punched his face, breaking his nose. Zangief shook his head and reset his nose.

"Alright, boy, you want a piece of Zangief?!" Zangief asked.

The Siberian cracked his knuckles and neck and swung at Licortwist. His fist contacted with the Licorice themed racer, sending him flying backwards on his rear.

"Ha ha, you are no match for Zangief, little girl." Zangief mocked.

Licortwist grunted and stood up and looked down at the axe in their hand.

Meanwhile, the game characters were trying to flee Game Central Station because of Licortwist's attack. The other Bad-Anon members were making their way to safety in Pac-Man, but then Bowser noticed Zangief fighting Licortwist.

"Zangief, get out of there!" Bowser shouted.

Zangief turned around to the group and jabbed his thumb towards them.

"Trust me, I got this, guys." Zangief said.

Clyde grabbed Bowser's shoulder.

"Come on, Bowser, we have to go!" Clyde said.

The Bad-Anon all ran into Pac-Man. Meanwhile, as Zangief and Licortwist approached each other before standing just a foot apart.

"Come on, little princess, make a move." Zangief teased.

Licortwist wasted no time and had the licorice pieces uppercut Zangief, spewing blood from his nose. Staggering back from the surprising blow, Zangief held his nose and laughed as he saw the drops of blood on his hand.

"Is that all you got?" Zangief asked mockingly.

Zangief kicked Licortwist in the gut, sending him back down to the ground. Snarling and gnarling his teeth, Zangief jumped on top of Licortwist and started pummeling the boy's face. Licortwist grunted and he had the licorice pieces lift Zangief off and throw him away. Licortwist then had the licorice pieces grab Zangief around the neck and start slamming his head against the floor. However, Zangief wrapped his arms around Licortwist's torso and squeezed as hard as he could. Licortwist froze under the first pain that he had felt so far after he and Creamy made their plan, and that allowed Zangief to throw him against the video monitor that was playing Sonic's ad.

"Take that, boy!" Zangief declared as he stood up.

Licortwist went straight through the video monitor, putting a good sized hole in it. Smoke, crackling electricity, and wires were exposed as Zangief looked in the hole.

"Haha, and that's what happens when you mess with the..." Zangief started to brag.

However, before Zangief could finish speaking, Licortwist lunged at him from behind and sent both through the video monitor. The two rolled and wrestled around, but Licortwist was putting up a heck of a fight. The two hit each other at the same time hard, sending them both flying back. Slowly, Zangief and Licortwist picked themselves up and stared at each other. They were both near a service closet for Game Central Station. Licortwist summoned the licorice pieces and shot a stream of licorice pieces at Zangief. The Siberian gasped and rolled out of the way as the licorice stream came down on him, but luckily, the licorice pieces shot into the floor and distracted Licortwist. Zangief seized his opportunity, and grabbed Licortwist's neck and threw them into the service closet. Licortwist bounced off the wall and landed on his side as Zangief stepped through the hole. He tried to pick up Licortwist, but then Licortwist had the licorice pieces cut Zangief's side, injuring him.

"AHHH!" Zangief exclaimed as his skin burned like it was on fire.

A small of amount of blood started to pool at the top of his skin, and Zangief covered it with his hands. Licortwist then grabbed Zangief with the licorice pieces before he slammed Zangief's head against the wall hard. Licortwist opened an electrical box that was next to the two of them, and he had the licorice pieces pull out an electrical cord. The lights in Game Central Station and the closet flickered and sparked as the wire was ripped. The exposed end crackled with blue electricity, and Licortwist rammed it into Zangief's arm. The Siberian's body went stiff and his arms kept out from the sides as his body was being electrocuted. Licortwist cocked his head from side to side as Zangief's body spasmed. Finally, Zangief was knocked unconscious from the electricity. Licortwist dropped Zangief's unconscious body and had the licorice pieces carry himself out of the service closet. He swarmed over to Creamy, who had been watching everything happen.

"Let's go." Licortwist ordered.

Creamy nodded and hopped onto his back. The two of them then headed over to the Santa's Sled game portal before entering it. However, as they entered Santa's Sled, they didn't notice that someone besides Zangief had remained in Game Central Station, and they were watching the two of them from the other end of GCS.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Licortwist and Creamy left Game Central Station and entered Santa's Sled, the Sugar Rush racers exited Sugar Rush and entered Game Central Station. The Sugar Rush racers had looked everywhere in Sugar Rush but had not found Licortwist or Creamy, so they figured that they left the game and headed to Game Central Station, so they headed out of Sugar Rush. By now, all of the game characters had returned to Game Central Station, but they were surrounding Santa's Sled.

As they reached Game Central Station, they noticed a lot of commotion coming from the crowd of game characters that were surrounding the Santa's Sled game portal.

"I'm guessing that's where Licortwist and Creamy are." Snowanna said.

Vanellope led the Sugar Rush racers towards the Santa's Sled game portal, which was shut to prevent anyone from entering the game or leaving the game. The crowd of game characters massed around the outlet, and Surge Protector stood at the opening. The crowd yelled and questioned the hologram, and Surge Protector did his best to try to calm them down. However, he couldn't even get a word in because everyone was talking over one another.

"People, people, stay back, please." Surge Protector said as he tried to keep the crowd back.

"What are we supposed to do about Licortwist and Creamy?" Tails asked angrily.

"Yeah! We can't just let them go unpunished for what they did!" Ken Masters shouted.

The Sugar Rush racers pushed through the crowd of game characters until they reached Surge Protector. The game characters got even more angry upon seeing the Sugar Rush racers.

"You! Your the people that Licortwist and Creamy are after! Your the reason that we are attacked!" Inky said angrily.

The Sugar Rush racers ignored the crowd and turned to Surge Protector.

"Surge, let us through. We have a way of stopping Licortwist and Creamy." Vanellope ordered.

"Oh, really? What exactly are you planning on doing?" Gene asked angrily.

"I modified my and the racers code boxes so that we gained powers." Vanellope replied.

Vanellope turned back to Surge Protector.

"Let us through." Vanellope ordered.

Surge Protector sighed and unlocked the game portal's gate before stepping to the side to let the Sugar Rush racers past. The Sugar Rush racers entered the game, and Surge Protector re-shut the gate.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other end of Game Central Station, the same person that had seen Licortwist and Creamy enter Santa's Sled Name. They just so happened to be Cinndon Sodagard, a boy character from Sugar Rush. Cinndon has semi short dirty blond hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes, and he wears a red t-shirt, a short black cape that goes to his waist, red Pants with light brown stripes down the sides, and black shoes.

He was friends with the Sugar Rush racers, but he wasn't a racer. However, even though he wasn't a racer, he owned a kart, which was called the CinnaKart. It had the same kart style as Vanellope, Crumbelina, and Candi's karts, but it was completely light brown with a cinnamon coating, it had wheels that were cinnamon rolls, no spoiler, four cinnamon stick pipes on the back, and on the front, there was a red circle with a black outline that had CC in white letters.

Cinndon had heard Vanellope tell Surge Protector that she had modified her and the Sugar Rush racers code boxes so that they gained powers in order to fight Licortwist and Creamy, and then he saw them enter Santa's Sled. He wanted to help them, so he decided to modify his code box so that he would gain powers. He walked to Sugar Rush's game portal and entered the outlet.


	7. Arriving In Santa's Sled

**Chapter 7: Arriving In Santa's Sled**

 _Note:_ _Willow Winterson and Wynter Winterson belong to Lord Candycane._

* * *

Meanwhile, Licortwist and Creamy entered Santa's Sled, and they noticed that everything was covered in ice and snow.

"So, this is Santa's Sled?" Licortwist asked.

Creamy nodded.

"Yep, that's right." Creamy replied.

Licortwist looked around.

"So, where is Frosty Massif? And where exactly are the Frostbites located inside of the mountain?" Licortwist asked.

"Well, I haven't been here before, but I've heard that they are locked up on the very bottom of Frosty Massif, so they can't get out and wreck havoc on the arcade." Creamy replied.

Licortwist looked at the ground and got an idea.

"I have an idea. I'm going to use the licorice pieces to dig through the ground until we arrive at Frosty Massif. Hop onto my back and hold on while I dig." Licortwist ordered.

Creamy nodded and she hopped onto his back. Licortwist summoned more licorice pieces before he had the licorice pieces start digging a path underground. He then had the licorice pieces carry him and Creamy down the path.

However, unknown to Licortwist and Creamy, two Santa's Sled characters had been watching them from behind a tree. They were both kids, and they happened to be Fraternal twin siblings. The first kid was a 9 year old girl that had somewhat paled skin, a small dusting of freckles around her cheeks and nose, and dark brown hair, and she wore a purple jacket with red gloves, black pants, and black boots. The second kid was a boy that looked practically identical to the girl standing next to him, but he was wearing a fuzzy blue hat, a blue jacket with black gloves, black pants, and black boots.

The kids looked at each other with frightened expressions on their faces.

"We better tell the others about this." the girl, who's name was Willow, whispered.

The boy, who's name was Wynter, nodded, and the two of them ran off.


	8. Frosty Massif

**Chapter 8: Frosty Massif**

Twenty minutes after Licortwist and Creamy entered Santa's Sled, the Sugar Rush racers entered Santa's Sled.

"Alright, we're here." Vanellope announced.

"Yeah, we are here. But I don't see Licortwist or Creamy anywhere." Taffyta said. She then asked "How are we going to possibly find them?".

"We'll just have to search the whole game, even if that takes awhile." Vanellope replied.

"But Licortwist and Creamy could escape while we're searching." Candlehead said.

"Candlehead, did you forget something? Surge Protector locked the gate to Santa's Sled, so they can't get out, even if they tried to." Vanellope said.

Candi thought about it.

"Maybe someone saw Licortwist and Creamy when they came in, and they are trying to tell someone." Candi said.

"Oh, yeah? Who could possibly have saw them?" Minty asked.

Just then, Willow and Winter ran up to them.

"Guys! Thank goodness your here!" Wynter exclaimed.

"We need to tell you something!" Willow said.

The Sugar Rush racers looked at them.

"What's wrong?" Vanellope asked.

"About twenty minutes ago, two characters entered Santa's Sled. They looked like that they came from your game, but we've never seen them before. One of them looked like they had a licorice theme, and the other one looked like they had a chocolate theme." Wynter replied.

The Sugar Rush racers sighed.

"That would be Licortwist and Creamy." Snowanna said.

Willow and Wynter became confused.

"You know them?" Willow asked.

The Sugar Rush racers nodded.

"Yeah, we know them. But let's just say that we've had some... problems with them before." Torvald replied.

Gloyd looked at Willow and Wynter.

"Do you guys know where they went?" Gloyd asked.

Willow and Wynter nodded.

"Yes, we do. They're... heading to Frosty Massif." Willow replied hesitantly.

The Sugar Rush racers gasped.

"Oh no. If they get there, they'll probably try to free the Frostbites." Sticky said.

Vanellope scowled.

"We can't let that happen. Come on, we've got to stop them before they free the Frostbites or spawn more Frostbites." Vanellope said.

The Sugar Rush racers nodded. Minty transformed into her Sakura form, and then she had her feet transform into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters. Willow and Wynter became confused as to what Minty just did, and Vanellope explained to them how she had modified her and the Sugar Rush racers code boxes so they could gain powers in order to stop Licortwist and Creamy, and Willow and Wynter understood. When Vanellope was done with her explanation, she and the other Sugar Rush racers were picked up by Minty. When she had grabbed everyone, Minty flew into the air, and she started flying the other Sugar Rush racers to Frosty Massif.

* * *

Meanwhile, Licortwist continued to have the licorice pieces dig a path underneath Santa's Sled so he and Creamy could get to Frosty Massif, and Creamy continued to hold onto his back as he did.

Eventually, Licortwist and Creamy reached Frosty Massif, and their underground path had led them to an area that was in Frosty Massif. The area was covered in ice reflections, and in fact, the reflections were all that there were in the place. Even the ground was essentially a mirror to look at themselves in.

"Um, why are there a bunch of reflections everywhere?" Licortwist asked.

Creamy looked at the ice reflections.

"Those are what spawn Frostbites. If you look at your reflection in this mountain, then you spawn a Frostbite of yourself." Creamy replied.

Licortwist nodded, and he summoned more licorice pieces. He then had the licorice pieces cover the ice reflections so he or Creamy wouldn't spawn Frostbites of themselves. The two of them then made their way through the room until they came across a small entrance that led to a vast chamber room. And Licortwist and Creamy noticed that, aside from its mass, the chamber room was really identical to the rest of the area because the entire area was nothing more then a giant mirror.

"Whoa. This place is huge." Licortwist muttered.

"And dull. It's just a bunch of reflections and nothing else." Creamy said, folding her arms.

Licortwist had the licorice pieces cover the ice reflections in the chamber room before he and Creamy made their way through the chamber room.

* * *

The Sugar Rush racers reached Frosty Massif.

"We're here." Minty announced.

Minty landed on the ground in front of Frosty Massif, and the Sugar Rush racers got off of her. Once they landed, Vanellope looked at the Sugar Rush racers.

"Alright, guys. Let's find Licortwist and Creamy, put an end to their plans, and then get out of here. But remember, don't look at your reflections while we're in here." Vanellope ordered.

The Sugar Rush racers nodded, and they made their way to the entrance of Frosty Massif. There was a heavy steel door that was blocking a tunnel that led into the mountain, but it was no problem for Rancis. He used one of his tentacles to cut through the steel door, the sugar sludge melting it just enough for him to make a hole that was big enough for the Sugar Rush racers to get in. It was sloppy, but it got the job done. The Sugar Rush racers climbed in and started heading down the dark tunnel that was ahead of them. But fortunately, Candlehead provided light down the tunnel by having her hands be covered in green and pink fire, like a torch.

* * *

Licortwist and Creamy exited the chamber room and headed to the bottom of Frosty Massif. There was a long flight of stairs that were made of ice, but Licortwist had him and Creamy stand on top of the licorice pieces, which swarmed down the stairs.

"Frosty Massif sure is creepy down here, even for me." Creamy muttered.

What Creamy said was true. The deeper the two children got to the bottom of the mountain, the darker the area got. In addition to the darkness, there were ice picks and jagged stalagmites poking out of the ceilings and the walls.

However, unlike Creamy, Licortwist wasn't crept out by how the bottom of Frosty Massif looked like.

"It's not that creepy, Buttercup." Licortwist said.

Creamy glared at Licortwist, and her right eye twitched.

"I told you earlier today, it's ButterCAP, not Buttercup!" Creamy said angrily. She then calmed down and said "But then again, the racers and other characters did have trouble pronouncing my last name.".

Licortwist smirked.

"Oh, I know what your last name is, Creamy. But I just felt like annoying you by messing with your last name." Licortwist said.

Creamy became angry and was about to respond, but before she could, they reached the bottom of the stairs, and Licortwist clasped a hand around her mouth.

"Look, we're here." Licortwist announced.

Licortwist pointed his finger in the direction of another entrance. At the opening of the entrance was yet another room. It was nowhere near as large as the chamber room, but there was just something more fascinating about it. It was incredibly damp, and water occasionally dropped from the ceiling. There were stalagmites poking from the walls, which caused Creamy to shiver with fright. Unlike the other rooms in Frosty Massif, there were no reflections. But that was not the most intriguing thing about the room. At the back of the room, there was a large dark blue gate that had ice-proof locks on them. Licortwist and Creamy walked up to the gate.

"This is where the Frostbites are locked up." Creamy said.

Licortwist nodded.

"Stand back." Licortwist ordered.

Creamy nodded, and she stepped back. Licortwist had licorice pieces and had them break the ice-proof locks before forcing the gate open. He and Creamy then walked into the room. Licortwist expected to see a room full of ice creatures, but the room was completely empty. Licortwist turned to Creamy with a furious expression, and he grabbed her with the licorice pieces.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Licortwist asked angrily.

Creamy became frightened.

"N-No, it's not." Creamy replied.

The licorice pieces squeezed Creamy, causing her to yell in pain.

"Lies. You thought that I was too stupid to figure out what you were trying to do. You wanted to make me look like a fool by making me think that you and me could get revenge on the racers, and you made up a story about there being ice creatures that could help us. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to believe you!" Licortwist snarled.

Creamy started to shake.

"W-Wait, just let me explain..." Creamy started to say.

However, Licortwist cut her off.

"I don't want to hear anything else that you have to say. You lied to me! Now your going to regret it!" Licortwist snapped.

Licortwist then attempted to crush Creamy to death. However, before he could start squeezing her, a voice spoke out.

"Stop!" the voice ordered.

Licortwist and Creamy turned to where the voice had come from. On the wall of the very end of the room was an ice reflection. And on the ice reflection was a girl that looked exactly like Willow, staring at them with her arms folded.

Licortwist released Creamy, who fell to the ground and coughed hard. Licortwist paid no attention to her, and instead, he walked over to the Willow look-alike.

"Who are you?" Licortwist asked.

The Willow look-alike smirked.

"I am Frostbite Willow, leader of the Frostbites." the Willow look-alike replied.

Licortwist raised an eyebrow.

"If your the leader of the Frostbites, then why aren't you made of ice? And why were you staring at us?" Licortwist asked.

Frostbite Willow rolled her eyes and reached her hand forward. Her hand burst out of the reflection, and just as it did, the hand turned to ice. Frostbite Willow then finished coming out of the wall and fell to the ground. In her true form, Frostbite Willow looked like an ice statue version of Willow. She was made of silver colored ice, she had platinum blonde hair that reached down to her waist, her eyes glowed blue, and her teeth were jagged icicles that looked like fangs, and she was wearing a long ice dress.

"I am able to make myself look Willow, but this is what I really look like, along with the other Frostbites. And as to why I was staring at you and the brown haired girl earlier, I had noticed that you looked powerful for someone your age." Frostbite Willow replied. She then asked "So, what are your names?".

Creamy stood up and looked at Frostbite Willow.

"My name is Creamy Buttercap and the boy that is with me is Licortwist Hothead." Creamy replied.

Frostbite Willow nodded.

"When you two had arrived here, I heard that you wanted me and the other Frostbites to help you with something. What was it?" Frostbite Willow asked.

Licortwist then explained his and Creamy's plan of getting revenge on the Sugar Rush racers to Frostbite Willow.

"Well, that is a very interesting plan. It's brilliant." Frostbite Willow said.

"Thanks. So, do you think that you and the other Frostbites can help us?" Creamy asked.

Frostbite Willow thought about it, and then she nodded.

"Yeah, I think that we can help you." Frostbite Willow replied.

Licortwist and Creamy grinned.

"Good." Licortwist said.


	9. Frostbite Candi

**Chapter 9: Frostbite Candi**

The Sugar Rush racers continued making their way down the tunnel while Candlehead provided light. Eventually, they reached the room that had the ice reflections. The Sugar Rush racers remembered the room because they had helped lock up the Frostbites back in 2013, along with the Santa's Sled characters. However, Candi hadn't seen the room before because she hadn't existed yet in 2013.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Candi said in astonishment as she looked around.

The other Sugar Rush racers nodded.

"Yeah, that is true. But, remember, we're only here to stop Licortwist and Creamy, and prevent them from freeing the Frostbites or spawning more Frostbites." Vanellope said.

The Sugar Rush racers nodded, and they started making their way through the room of ice reflections, but they made sure to not look at their reflections while they did. However, as they got halfway through the room, Candi glanced at all of the ice reflections.

"You know, I never was told exactly how the Frostbites are spawned. How are they created?" Candi asked.

"It's actually very simple, Candi. If you look at your reflection in Frosty Massif, then a Frostbite of yourself is spawned." Snowanna replied.

However, Candi didn't hear her. Instead, she started walking over to one of the ice reflections. The Sugar Rush racers noticed that Candi had disappeared, and they turned around to notice that she was walking towards one of the ice reflections. They gasped in shock and horror.

"Candi, NO!" Candlehead shouted.

However, it was too late. Candi walked up to the ice reflection, which showed her reflection, staring at her. Intrigued, Candi took a step forward to the reflection. Oddly enough, the reflection did not move forward, but just stood there with its arms folded. Candi was mystified, but she continued to approach the reflection. Soon enough, she was right in front of the reflection. She stared hard at the reflection, and something struck her as odd.

The reflection was smirking at her.

Candi knew very well that she herself was not smirking, but frowning. It was like the reflection had a mind of its own. And then, the reflection opened its mouth.

 _"Candi."_ the reflection growled.

Candi yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards, tripping on an on icicle that had broken off and fallen on the ground. The Sugar Rush racers groaned in annoyance and ran over to Candi, pulling her away a safe distance, before they stood together to form a shield to protect Candi. The reflection reached forward and its hand burst out of the reflection, which turned to ice upon doing so. Candi and the other Sugar Rush racers could do nothing but look on in horror as the reflection smashed its way out of the wall and fell to the ground.

Like Frostbite Willow, the reflection looked like an ice statue version of Candi. She was made of silver colored ice, she had platinum blonde hair that was styled like Candi's hair, her eyes glowed blue, and her teeth were jagged icicles that looked like fangs, and she was wearing Candi's same exact outfit, except it was made out of ice.

Frostbite Candi looked unconscious, so Candi took the time to walk over and stare at her for a moment. When Frostbite Candi did nothing, Candi reached forward and poked her icy head. However, just at that moment, Frostbite Candi's head rose off the ground and stared at Candi and the other Sugar Rush racers. Candi screamed in terror and jumped backwards. Frostbite Candi slowly got to her feet and advanced towards Candi, her arm stretched out to grab her. However, before Frostbite Candi could grab Candi, a blast of pixels pushed her back in full blast. The force of the blast of pixels knocked Frostbite Candi and sent her tumbling down onto the ground. Frostbite Candi got up from the ground and glared at Vanellope, who's arm was glitching.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Vanellope snarled.

Frostbite Candi smirked.

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you." Frostbite Candi said sarcastically.

Frostbite Candi's right hand transformed into a giant ice blade, and she aimed it at Vanellope, who stood her ground. Frostbite Candi then charged at Vanellope and swung the ice blade at the black haired girl, trying to stab her. However, Vanellope glitched out of harms way, and the ice blade impaled the wall, leaving a large hole. As Frostbite Candi struggled to remove her arm, which was wedged into the wall, Vanellope kicked her square in the gut. However, the kick sent Vanellope flying backwards, and her shoe turned to ice. Vanellope tumbled into Candlehead, who fell to the ground.

Frostbite Candi eventually freed her arm, and faced the Sugar Rush racers again. Jubileena generated a couple of cherry bombs and threw them at Frostbite Candi. However, Frostbite Candi dodged the cherry bombs before punching Jubileena in the face, sending her flying into Swizzle. However, Swizzle just used his telekinesis to grab her in mid-air and set her on the ground, unfazed.

Frostbite Candi cackled and swatted Candi across the room, causing her to crash into the wall.

"Keep your hands off of my best friend!" Snowanna shouted.

Snowanna immediately fired a huge sound wave from her guitar that hit Frostbite Candi in the chest, causing her to be thrown back from the force of the sound wave. Snowanna then raced over to a dazed Candi and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Snowanna asked.

"I think so." Candi replied, rubbing her sore head. She then glanced over and shouted "Look out!".

Candi had a caramel wave push Snowanna out of the way just as Frostbite Candi fired her fingers at the two. Her fingers transformed into ice picks that impaled the wall a few feet away from Candi's face. Candi's gasped at just how close she had been to getting her face torn off.

"You think that you can defeat me?" Frostbite Candi asked furiously.

Frostbite Candi swung her right fist, which transformed into giant ice clubs. However, Citrusella ducked under Frostbite Candi's ice clubs before forming five electrical bolts. And before Frostbite Candi could react, Citrusella shot the electrical bolts at Frostbite Candi. One bolt shot into her arm, causing Frostbite Candi to shriek in pain from the electric. The second bolt struck her other arm, and the third bolt sliced her right ice club right off of her arm. The fourth bolt shot into her leg, causing her to throw back her head and scream in a mixture of pain and anger. However, the final bolt struck her in the back of her head, and she crashed to the floor, dazed.

"Yeah, don't mess with Citrusella Flugpucker!" Citrusella gloated.

However, Frostbite Candi still had her left ice club, which she swung at Citrusella. However, Nougetsia shoved Citrusella out of the way of Frostbite Candi's ice club. Nougetsia then formed a large icicle, which she slammed over Frostbite Candi's head. However, to her shock, Frostbite Candi barely flinched and the icicle broke into a million pieces. Nougetsia dropped the edge of the icicle to the floor in shock, and glanced down at it for a moment before looking up to see Frostbite Candi, who was grinning maliciously. Nougetsia took a step backwards and, even though she had ice powers, slipped on the ice, crashing to the ground. Nougetsia laid on the floor, dazed, as Frostbite Candi walked towards her. Nougetsia could only look up in horror as Frostbite Candi opened her mouth, revealing rows of sharp fangs. Frostbite Candi bent down, but Nougetsia grabbed a sharp of the broken icicle and stabbed Frostbite Candi in the mouth. Frostbite Candi jumped back in shock, the sharp of ice still lodged in her mouth. Nougetsia sprung to her feet and noticed that the shard of ice was sticking out of the back of Frostbite Candi's head, and she shivered in horror before getting to safety with the others.

Frostbite Candi pulled the shard of ice out of her mouth before crushing it, and her mouth injury immediately healed once she did. She then turned back to the Sugar Rush racers and her index finger transformed into a dagger, which she jabbed in Swizzle's direction. He ducked as the dagger finger smashed into the wall. Frostbite Candi then transformed her hand into a scythe and swung it at Swizzle, but he narrowly dodged. Swizzle then kicked Frostbite Candi in the leg as a reflex, but his shoe turned to ice upon contact. Frostbite Candi swung the scythe at Swizzle again, and this time, she scratched his sleeve. Swizzle groaned in pain and Frostbite Candi transformed her hand into an ice mallet and slammed it into his side, sending him flying several feet into a wall.

"Swizzle!" Jubileena cried.

Taffyta scowled and had her feet stretch out into wheels, and she started skating towards Frostbite Candi. Frostbite Candi noticed her and transformed her fingers into ice picks that she shot at Taffyta. However, Taffyta dodged the ice picks, skated up to Frostbite Candi, and punched her in the chest. Frostbite Candi groaned in pain, but then she transformed her hand into an ice fist. Just as Taffyta skated towards her again, Frostbite Candi shot the ice fist at Taffyta, which sent her flying into a wall. Frostbite Candi smirked and slowly advanced towards Taffyta, her hand turning into icicles. Taffyta struggled to get to her feet as Frostbite Candi slowly reached towards her, a large grin on her face.

"Say goodbye, Taffyta Muttonfudge." Frostbite Candi whispered as she was inches from Taffyta.

But before Frostbite Candi could do anything to Taffyta, Candlehead spoke up.

"Hey, ice girl!" Candlehead called out.

Frostbite Candi spun around in annoyance. Standing a few feet away from Frostbite Candi, an innocent smile on her face and a cap with a candle on her head, was Candlehead. Frostbite Candi glanced up at the flaring candle on her head for one moment, and instantly, she let out a scream of horror. She tried to run away, but Candlehead released a huge blast of fire that incinerated Frostbite Candi.

"What was that about?" Candi asked as Vanellope and Crumbelina helped her to her feet.

"When you had looked at your reflection, you had spawned a Frostbite of yourself. That's why I told you to not look at your reflection!" Vanellope replied.

Candi frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened." Candi said.

Vanellope sighed.

"It's okay, Candi. You didn't know. I should have told you how the Frostbites are created." Vanellope said. She then said "Anyway, let's find Licortwist and Creamy.".

The other Sugar Rush racers nodded, and they left the room of ice reflections.


	10. The Sugar Rush Racers Vs The Frostbites

**Chapter 10: The Sugar Rush Racers Vs The Frostbites**

After getting through the room of ice reflections, the Sugar Rush racers entered the chamber room. They made their way through the chamber room while preventing themselves from looking at their reflections. And this time, they managed to get through the chamber room without any problems.

After leaving the chamber room, the Sugar Rush racers headed down the ice stairs that led to the bottom of Frosty Massif. Occasionally, the children slipped on the ice, but they managed to stay on the stairs and not fall down the stairs.

Eventually, the Sugar Rush racers reached the bottom of the stairs, and they ran up to the room that the Frostbites had been locked up in. They noticed that the gate was open, so they ran inside of the room and noticed that it was empty.

"Darn it! We're too late!" Rancis said angrily.

Vanellope placed a hand on Rancis's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rancis. Even though we're too late in preventing Licortwist and Creamy from freeing the Frostbites, we'll find them and stop them. They can't be far away." Vanellope said.

Suddenly, the gate slammed shut. The Sugar Rush racers turned around in shock and surprise, and Adorabeezle ran up to the gate. However, the moment that Adorabeelze reached the gate, ice started to spread across the surface of the gate until it froze completely. Adorabeezle started to try and force it open with her claws and horns, but even in her snow beast form, it was of no use.

'W-Why can't we get out?" Adorabeezle asked.

Sticky scowled.

"It's the Frostbites." Sticky replied. She then turned to Candlehead and asked "Candlehead, can you get us out of here?".

Candlehead nodded, and she walked up to the gate so she could use her fire powers to thaw the gate. However, before she could even lay a finger on the ice, a blast of ice hit Candlehead in her temple.

"Ow!" Candlehead shouted.

Candlehead turned to Nougetsia, who looked surprised.

"Nougetsia!" Candlehead yelled angrily.

Nougetsia shrugged.

"It wasn't me, Candlehead." Nougetsia said.

Candlehead became confused.

"But wait, if it wasn't you who hit me, then who was it?" Candlehead asked.

Nougetsia was about to reply, but then she screamed. The other Sugar Rush racers looked at Candlehead and gasped. Candlehead became confused and was about to ask what was wrong, but before she could, she felt something expand around her neck. Candlehead felt her neck, and her pupils shrank when she felt nothing but smooth ice. Then she looked at her hands and saw that they were turning to ice as well. She tried activating her fire powers, but nothing happened, and the other Sugar Rush racers could only watch in horror as Candlehead continued freezing. Candlehead began to scream in pain as she felt her whole body turn to ice, but after a moment, nothing came out because she finished freezing into an ice statue. In her ice statue form, Candlehead's face was hanging open and her eyes were wide with fright, and her arms were raised as if to shield herself.

"What's happened?" Candi asked in shock.

"I froze her." a voice replied.

The Sugar Rush racers turned to the source of the voice. It just so happened to be Frostbite Willow, who was in the ice reflection that was at the very end of the room. Frostbite Willow then made her way out of the ice reflection and stood in the room. She looked at the Sugar Rush racers and smiled, revealing her sharp ice pick teeth.

"Hello, Sugar Rush racers." Frostbite Willow greeted.

The Sugar Rush racers glared at her.

"Frostbite Willow!" Gloyd growled.

Taffyta stepped up.

"Let her go!" Taffyta ordered angrily.

Frostbite Willow grinned.

"Yeah, about that, I can't let her go. You see, if I let her go, then she'll try to help you save the arcade. So, it's best that I have her stay frozen. And once me and my allies are done with you, we'll take over the whole arcade. Me and the rest of the Frostbites will get people to look into Frosty Massif and release even more Frostbites, and we'll be able to freeze anyone that we want!" Frostbite Willow said.

"Not as long as we're here. We'll make sure that you never take over this game or any other game in the arcade!" Vanellope said.

"Alright, Vanellope. Let's see if you can back up your little threat." Frostbite Willow said.

Suddenly, a stream of licorice pieces slammed into Vanellope, and the licorice stream sent Vanellope flying back onto the ground. Jubileena and Citrusella gasped, and they helped Vanellope up.

"Vanellope, are you alright?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope groaned and rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dazed." Vanellope replied.

The Sugar Rush racers then looked over at Frostbite Willow, and they saw that Licortwist and Creamy had entered the room through a hole that Licortwist had used the licorice pieces to make, and the hole happened to lead out of Frosty Massif.

"Hello, guys." Creamy greeted. She then looked at Rancis and greeted "And hello, Rancy.".

The Sugar Rush racers glared at Licortwist and Creamy.

"Licortwist and Creamy, you guys are in trouble for the problems that you've caused in this arcade. Your coming with us, or your going to have to suffer serious consequences." Vanellope said.

Licortwist and Creamy laughed.

"Do you really think that we'll listen to you?" Creamy asked.

Vanellope glared at her.

"No, I don't, Creamy. But you and Licortwist are still coming with us, and the Frostbites are staying here." Vanellope replied.

Licortwist shook his head.

"No, we aren't, Vanellope. And there's nothing that you are going to do about that." Licortwist said.

Rancis frowned.

"Give up, guys. We outnumber you sixteen to three." Rancis said angrily.

Licortwist, Creamy, and Frostbite Willow grinned in response.

"Oh no, dear brother. It is you who is outnumbered." Creamy said.

Frostbite Willow snapped her fingers. As soon as she did, a lot of the Frostbites jumped out of the ice reflection. Not all of them showed up, but Frostbite Willow summoned just enough Frostbites to cause enough trouble for the Sugar Rush racers.

"Ciao, sister. You called?" Frostbite Wynter asked.

Frostbite Willow pointed at the Sugar Rush racers.

"Get them! Use anything necessary if you have to in order to achieve your goal." Frostbite Willow ordered.

The Frostbites laughed maniacally and charged towards the Sugar Rush racers, while Licortwist, Creamy, Frostbite Willow, and Frostbite Wynter stayed behind and watched. Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers charged towards the Frostbites, their powers activated.

"This ends now, Frostbites!" Citrusella exclaimed.

The Sugar Rush racers started fighting the Frostbites. Several Frostbite wolves tried biting Jubileena, but she dodged the attacks and immediately generated seven cherry bombs that she threw at the seven Frostbite wolves, causing them to shatter upon impact.

Snowanna was being cornered by five Frostbite elves and six Frostbite wolves, who grinned sinisterly as they attempted to freeze her. However, Snowanna took out her guitar and unleashed a massive sound wave that blasted the five Frostbite elves. The Frostbite elves cried out in pain as their bodies stung and their ears rang, while the six Frostbite wolves took off.

The six Frostbite wolves attempted to flee. However, Vanellope glitched in front of the fleeing Frostbite wolves.

"Not so fast!" Vanellope shouted.

Vanellope shot a blast of pixels, which caused the six Frostbite wolves to shatter into a million pieces. However, she didn't notice Frostbite Vanellope charging towards her from behind, her hand transformed into an ice pitchfork.

"Vanellope, watch out!" Rancis shouted.

Vanellope spun around just in time to see Frostbite Vanellope reach her. Frostbite Vanellope stabbed forward, and Vanellope just barely managed to dodge the ice pitchfork. Frostbite Vanellope turned her other arm into a sword and raced forward, slashing and stabbing at Vanellope wildly, but the president dodged all of the attacks effortlessly. Screaming angrily, Frostbite Vanellope tackled her counterpart to the ground.

"Any last words?" Frostbite Vanellope asked, raising her blade and preparing to stab Vanellope.

Vanellope smirked.

"Yeah, I do. You guys should really stop talking once in a while." Vanellope replied.

With that, Vanellope glitched behind Frostbite Vanellope and blasted her with a blast of pixels. All that was heard were Frostbite Vanellope's screams as she shattered apart.

Frostbite Rancis blasted an ice blast out of his mouth that went towards Rancis. However, Rancis spat out a spray of toxic sugar waste at at his counterpart at the same time. The sugar waste burned away the ice and scorched Frostbite Rancis's face. Rancis sighed in relief as Frostbite Rancis screamed as he burned away.

Minty stood in front of the ice statue that Candlehead was frozen inside. Minty began hitting the ice statue with her fists to break it open.

"Hang on, Candlehead. I'll get you out." Minty said as she kept hitting the ice statue with her fists, slowly chipping away at it.

Unfortunately, Frostbite Artie noticed the Apple Toffee themed racer. He snarled and advanced towards her. Minty stopped hitting the ice and yelped as she ran around the ice statue to avoid Frostbite Artie as the Frostbite bear ran around the ice statue as well to catch the racer. Frostbite Artie eventually caught up to Minty and prepared to strike her. However, before he could strike her with his claws, he was suddenly hit with a green blast of energy, and Frostbite Artie turned to see Swizzle holding his arm at him.

"Normally, I'm opposed to cruelty of any sort. But I will not let some snow bear tear apart my friends." Swizzle said.

Frostbite Artie lunged at Swizzle, but then Adorabeelze ran towards him and slashed Frostbite Artie across the face with her claws, knocking him down, and Minty continued trying to free Candlehead. While Minty tried to break Candlehead out of the ice, she didn't seem to be making much progress. Finally, she raised her hands farther back and then took a mighty swing, and once her hands hit the ice statue, it began to crack and then shattered into pieces, falling apart with Candlehead landing among the ice chunks.

"Candlehead!" Minty cried.

Minty helped Candlehead, who stood stiffly in place as if she were still frozen, to her feet. She then brushed the ice bits off of Candlehead's jacket and straightened her candle.

"Come on, Candlehead, say something!" Minty frantically exclaimed.

Candlehead began to respond as she held her arms and shivered while chattering her teeth.

"M-M-M-Minty! You... you rescued me." Candlehead managed to say with a weak smile while shivering.

"Of course I did. You would do the same for us." Minty said with a warm smile.

Candlehead responded by hugging Minty with a joyous smile.

Meanwhile, Candi was fighting three Frostbite elves. One of the Frostbite elves tried freezing her, but Candi dodged his attempts before placing her hands on him. The Frostbite elf hardened into a cookie statue, and Candi had the Frostbite elf cookie statue levitate in the air before she threw it at the remaining two Frostbite elves, who shattered upon impact. However, as Candi finished fighting the three Frostbite elves, an ice beam shot towards Candi. She gasped and ducked, and the ice beam struck the wall that was behind Candi. Instantly, the wall turned to ice. Candi then spun around to see Frostbite Candi.

"What the heck! Your supposed to be dead! Candlehead completely incinerated you!" Candi said in shock.

Frostbite Candi smirked.

"Well, like you and the other characters of this arcade, we Frostbites can also regenerate in our game" Frostbite Candi said.

Frostbite Candi then shot Candi in the chest with a blast of snow before she could react. Frostbite Candi smirked as Candi laid on the ground, her body transforming into ice.

"Looks like someone needs to cool off!" Frostbite Candi said.

Frostbite Candi advanced towards Candi, her hand transformed into a claw.

"Stay cool." Frostbite Candi sneered.

Frostbite Candi then brought the claw down on Candi. However, Candlehead ran up and breathed out a blast of fire that burned Frostbite Candi's claw off.

"Ah!" Frostbite Candi cried as her hand burned away to a small icy stump.

Candlehead kicked Frostbite Candi down.

"You know what your problem is, Frostbite Candi? You just don't know when to stop terrorizing people that you know you can't beat!" Candlehead snapped.

With that, Candlehead fired another blast right into Frostbite Candi's face, which burned her away completely. She then used her fire powers to thaw Candi.

* * *

Eventually, the Sugar Rush racers had defeated all of the Frostbites that had shown up, and they turned to Licortwist, Creamy, Frostbite Willow, and Frostbite Wynter.

"Is that seriously the best that you got?" Taffyta asked.

Frostbite Willow shook her head.

"Oh no, Taffyta. That was just the beginning of what I'm sending to fight you. And the Frostbites that you just fought are easy compared to who your going to have to deal with now." Frostbite Willow replied.

Frostbite Willow snapped her fingers. As soon as she did, another Frostbite jumped out of the ice reflection. The Sugar Rush racers gasped at which Frostbite they saw, while Licortwist, Creamy, Frostbite Willow, and Frostbite Wynter grinned evilly.

There, standing in front of him, was the gigantic Frostbite Snowman.

The Sugar Rush racers stared at Frostbite Snowman in shock, their mouths hanging open.

"Oh, frostbite." Taffyta whispered.


	11. Frostbite Snowman

**Chapter 11: Frostbite Snowman**

Frostbite Snowman stared at the Sugar Rush racers. For a moment, the giant ice yeti just stared down at the sixteen racrs, who stared back, frozen in fear. The only sound was the heavy breathing coming from the Frostbite Snowman and frost that billowed out of his mouth as he breathed.

Then, his mouth widened and a blast of ice shot out of his mouth at Sticky. Minty, with the speed of a cheetah, grabbed Sticky by the collar and dragged her out of harms way. Frostbite Snowman threw his head back and roared, and ice shot out of his mouth up into the air and exploded before shards of ice rained down at the Sugar Rush racers.

Torvald screamed in horror, and she and the other Sugar Rush racers dodged the ice shards. It took every ounce of speed and agility for the sixteen racers to avoid the hundreds of giant shards as they flew down from the ceiling towards them.

 _THUNK!_

One ice shard stabbed down in front of Nougetsia. She gasped in horror and ran left.

THUNK!

Another ice shard fell down and narrowly missed Gloyd's face. He stumbled to the ground and a third shard stabbed into his sleeve. Instantly, his sleeve turned to ice, but went no farther.

"Those shards! They turn what it touches into ice!" Gloyd shouted.

"I can see that!" Crumbelina shouted as an ice shard stabbed into the ground in front of her.

Indeed, the ground was starting to turn to ice as all of the ice shards stabbed into it. But luckily, all of the ice shards had hit the ground and no more were falling. However, Frostbite Snowman charged towards the Sugar Rush racers.

He ran towards Candi and Crumbelina and swung his giant fists at them, barley missing, and roared angrily. Crumbelina shot a blast of caramel whip at Frostbite Snowman, and the caramel whip latched onto Frostbite Snowman's waist before hardening. Candi then lifted Frostbite Snowman into the air before releasing him, and Frostbite Snowman fell to the ground. Candi and Crumbelina then attempted to finish Frostbite Snowman off, but Frostbite Snowman broke out of the caramel whip and swatted Candi and Crumbelina away like ragdolls.

Adorabeezle charged straight at Frostbite Snowman. Frostbite Snowman transformed his right claw into an ice blade and swung it at Adorabeezle's head, but before the ice blade made contact with her, Adorabeezle grabbed Frostbite Snowman's right wrist with her left hand. Being two feet taller then Adorabeezle in her snow beast form, Frostbite Snowman was surprised at the strength that Adorabeezle exerted to prevent him from moving his ice blade. Frostbite Snowman then tried a new attack by punching towards Adorabeezle with his left claw. However, Adorabeezle stopped the punch in motion with her right palm. Both Adorabeezle and Frostbite Snowman gritted their teeth due to the position that Adorabeezle's grip had locked them into. Frostbite Snowman eventually resolved their positional stalemate with a powerful headbutt that caused Adorabeezle to stumble back into the wall that was behind her. The wall cracked at Adorabeezle's impact before she slipped onto her rear.

Frostbite Snowman then lumbered towards the other Sugar Rush racers. They all readied their powers and charged towards Frostbite Snowman. Frostbite Snowman swung his fist at Taffyta, which she dodged. Frostbite Snowman's fist slammed into the ground as Taffyta jumped over him and was about to kick his head. However, before she could, Frostbite Snowman grabbed Taffyta's leg before it made contact and swung her at Jubileena and Snowanna, and the three of them got knocked into a wall as Candlehead flew towards Frostbite Snowman.

"Candlehead to the rescue!" Candlehead shouted.

Before Candlehead could hit Frostbite Snowman, the ice yeti fired an ice beam that hit Candlehead in the abdomen. Candlehead crashed through the gate and landed a few rooms away.

"I'm okay." Candlehead called out.

Baymax looked back at Taffyta, Jubileena, Snowanna, and the rest of the Sugar Rush racers, and started lumbering towards them again. Taffyta, Jubileena, and Snowanna recovered, and they and the other Sugar Rush racersran towards Frostbite Snowman again, but this time, they were more ready. Taffyta slid under Frostbite Snowman while Sticky threw two marshmallow orbs at Frostbite Snowman's feet, making them stick to the ground. Taking the opportunity, Taffyta jumped onto an ice ramp, spun, stretched her arm out, and punched Frostbite Snowman's head. The fist made Frostbite Snowman break from the marshmallow orb grip and slam into a wall that made him kneel on one knee.

Candlehead reentered the room and rejoined the other Sugar Rush racers as they began heading at Frostbite Snowman while he was stunned. Frostbite Snowman looked up and saw the incoming racers. He stood straight up and his claw transformed into an ice cannon. The Sugar Rush racers saw that and attempted to attack, but then the ice cannon activated, charged up, and shot a huge ice blast at the Sugar Rush racers, making them fly back. The Sugar Rush sat up slowly, looked at each other, and discussed their quick plan before Frostbite Snowman could get too close.

"Frostbite Snowman is too powerful." Minty said.

Taffyta looked at Frostbite Snowman and got an idea. She made a satisfied smirk and looked at the other Sugar Rush racers.

"We can't take Frostbite Snowman in a straight up fight. But I have a plan. Frostbite Snowman is so large and heavy that he walks and fights slow, right?" Taffyta asked.

The other Sugar Rush racers nodded.

"All we have to do is use that to our advantage. Jubileena and Adorabeezle could distract her while me and the others try to find a way to defeat him." Taffyta said.

The other Sugar Rush racers looked at each other and then back at Taffyta.

"Let's do it." they all said in unison.

The Sugar Rush racers stood up and got into battle positions. Jubileena and Adorabeezle ran to the right, while the rest of the Sugar Rush racers ran to the left. Jubileena and Adorabeezle began shouting to get Frostbite Snowman's attention.

"Hey! Over here, you oversized Marshmallow!" Jubileena called out.

"Yeah! Come on, you stupid Frostbite!" Adorabeezle shouted.

Frostbite Snowman transformed his claw into the ice cannon again and aimed it at Adorabeezle.

"Mommy!" Adorabeezle screamed.

Frostbite Snowman fired the ice cannon, and a ice blast went in her direction. The ice blast missed Adorabeezle and hit the wall that was next to her. Adorabeezle looked at the hole and then ran all around the room, screaming like a girl as Frostbite Snowman kept shooting at her. Swizzle went behind Frostbite Snowman when he wasn't looking and jumped onto his back. Swizzle had a marshmallow bomb that Sticky had given him and put it in Frostbite Snowman's ice cannon. The marshmallow bomb exploded and blew off the ice cannon from Frostbite Snowman's arm. Swizzle saw the other Sugar Rush racers from where he was behind Frostbite Snowman, and they nodded towards him, signaling for him to turn Frostbite Snowman around so Candlehead could blast him with fire. Swizzle grabbed a handful of snow and jumped on Frostbite Snowman's back once again. Swizzle put the snow over Frostbite Snowman's eyes so he couldn't see. The other Sugar Rush racers saw that as their chance, and Sticky generated a marshmallow bomb and Vanellope prepared to shoot blasts of pixels. Swizzle then used his psychic powers to turn Frostbite Snowman around.

"DO IT NOW!" Swizzle yelled.

Sticky threw the marshmallow bomb and Vanellope shot a huge blast of pixels directly after. Frostbite Snowman cleared his vision of the snow and pulled Swizzle off, throwing him at Candi. Frostbite Snowman looked back up at the incoming marshmallow bomb and blast of pixels, but before he could stop them, the marshmallow bomb hit him and stuck to his chest. The blast of pixels in contact with the marshmallow bomb and made it explode. Frostbite Snowman flew back, and Sticky trapped him in marshmallow whip that left him stuck on a wall.

"Candlehead, do it now!" Taffyta shouted as she jumped up and used the stay sweet move to kick Frostbite Snowman's head, knocking him on his back.

Candlehead nodded and she formed a green fireball. She then shot the fireball at Frostbite Snowman, and the fireball hit Frostbite Snowman and completely obliterated him.

The Sugar Rush racers sighed in relief, since they had successfully taken care of Frostbite Snowman. They then turned to where Licortwist, Creamy, Frostbite Willow, and Frostbite Wynter had been standing earlier, only to discover that they weren't there. They had left during the fight with Frostbite Snowman, and they had also taken the rest of the Frostbites with them. Candi groaned.

"Well, that's just great! Now we don't know where they've gone." Candi said.

Vanellope sighed and walked up to her friend.

"Don't worry, Candi. We'll find them." Vanellope said.

"How? In case if you've forgot, they haven't left any trace of their departure." Candi asked.

Vanellope thought about it. She then looked down and noticed a couple of licorice pieces that had been left behind. Vanellope grinned, grabbed one of the licorice pieces, and put it in a dish that she had in her hoodie's pocket.

"Perfect. We can use this licorice piece to track Licortwist, Creamy, and the rest of the Frostbites." Vanellope said.

"And why would we do that?" Snowanna asked.

"That's because the licorice pieces are attracted to the other licorice pieces. We'll follow this right to where Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites." Vanellope replied.

The Sugar Rush racers nodded in agreement, and they and Vanellope left Frosty Massif through the hole that Licortwist had made.


	12. The Second Attack On The Arcade

**Chapter 12: The Second Attack On The Arcade**

Meanwhile, back in Game Central Station, the game characters had returned and continued doing whatever they wanted because they thought that Licortwist and Creamy were not going to be a problem anymore, but Surge Protector still kept the Santa's Sled game portal shut. Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo left their games, grouped up, and then started heading towards Sugar Rush in order to visit Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush racers. However, they hadn't heard about Licortwist and Creamy escaping out of Sugar Rush and going into Santa's Sled or the Sugar Rush racers gaining powers because they had been in their games the whole time.

However, just as Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo reached Sugar Rush's game portal, the whole station grew silent because there was a faint rumble that was getting louder and louder. Every game character looked towards Santa's Sled as the game portal's gate burst open and nearly every single Santa's Sled character came charging out of the outlet, nearly wrecking into everyone.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOD IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?" Surge asked them angrily for the destruction.

Willow looked at Surge Protector, visibly shaking.

"Th-they're coming! They're all coming! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Willow replied frantically.

The other Santa's Sled characters nodded slowly. Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo walked over.

"Whoa, slow it down, guys. What's coming?" Ralph asked.

Mr. Short slowly put his hand up and pointed behind them.

"THOSE!" Mr. Short replied.

All of a sudden, the Santa's Sled game portal's gate exploded. The Frostbites poured out from the opening and into Game Central Station. Mass pandemonium ensued for the second time that day as game characters tried desperately to get into their games for safety. Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo fought off as many of the Frostbites as they could.

Turbo transformed into his Turbug form and bashed a Frostbite elf with his tail, obliterating him. A Frostbite wolf attempted to sneak up and bite Turbo, but then Tamora blasted the Frostbite wolf with her machine gun. Ralph punched several Frostbite elves and three Frostbite yetis, while Felix stayed behind, since his hammer was no good in battles.

It was at that time that a voice boomed over the air.

"STOP!" the voice yelled.

The Frostbites stopped what they were doing, and Frostbite Candlehead formed giant frozen stalagmites that burst from the ground and blocked the entrances to all of the games. Everyone stood in fear as the licorice pieces swarmed out of the Santa's Sled game portal, carrying Licortwist, Creamy, and Frostbite Willow.

"No way." Tamora sputtered out as her machine rifle hit the ground with a loud clang.

Licortwist, Creamy, and Frostbite Willow grinned evilly, and Licortwist had the licorice pieces raise him higher into the air before pulling out a licorice megaphone.

"MISS ME, CORE 4? I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I HAVEN'T MISSED YOU. BUT I CAN ALSO ASSURE YOU THAT YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME, CREAMY, AND THE FROSTBITES! YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS IMPRISONED, BUT LOOK AT ME NOW! SO, HAVE FUN BECAUSE MOD KNOWS THAT ME AND MY ALLIES WILL! SOON, THIS ARCADE WILL BE MINE!" Licortwist shouted through the megaphone.

Frostbite Willow then signaled the Frostbites to attack. After she did, Licortwist had the licorice pieces bring him, Creamy, and Frostbite Willow to where Dead Space: Rise Of Evil was located. When they reached the Dead Space: Rise Of Evil game portal, Frostbite Willow made another signal. When she did, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites (except Frostbite Vanellope, Frostbite Rancis, and Frostbite Candi), Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and some of the Frostbites ran over to them.

"What is it, Willow?" Frostbite Rudolph asked.

Frostbite Willow pointed at the entrance to Dead Space: Rise Of Evil.

"Guys, you are coming with me, Creamy, and Licortwist into Dead Space: Rise Of Evil. We'll need a considerable force in order to convince Steven to join our cause. The other Frostbites will continue the attack and try to capture enemies while we're in here." Frostbite Willow replied.

Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and the Frostbites that had showed up nodded, and they, Licortwist, Creamy, and Frostbite Willow entered the Dead Space: Rise Of Evil game portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers exited Santa's Sled and entered Game Central Station. By now, the Frostbites that had been in Game Central Station had spread out and had captured many of the game characters. Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo had tried to help as many game characters as they could, but there had just been too many Frostbites. But fortunately, they had avoided capture and remained in Game Central Station. The Sugar Rush racers ran up to Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo, who were surprised to see the Sugar Rush racers.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope briefly explained to Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo how Licortwist and Creamy had escaped from the fungeon before leaving Sugar Rush, how she had modified her and the Sugar Rush racers code boxes so they gained their powers in order to stop Licortwist and Creamy, and everything else.

"So now, we're tracking Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites with this licorice piece. When we find them, we're going to take care of this, once and for all." Vanellope explained.

Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo nodded.

"Okay. Do you want us to help you?" Felix asked.

Vanellope thought about it and then shook her head.

"No, I think that we're good on our own. However, there is one thing that you could help us with. Go back to your games and notify us if Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites enter your games." Vanellope replied.

Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo nodded again. Vanellope took out four candy walkie-talkies and gave the walkie-talkies to them. Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo then headed back to their games. Meanwhile, Vanellope continued to lead the Sugar Rush racers to where the licorice piece that was in the dish was trying to go. Eventually, the licorice piece led them to the Dead Space: Rise Of Evil game portal. Adorabeezle gasped in horror.

"They went in Dead Space: Rise Of Evil?" Adorabeezle asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"Yep, it looks like it. Let's go." Vanellope replied.

"But it's scary in there. Do we really need to go in there." Adorabeezle asked.

Nougetsia sighed and placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Adorabezle. We'll be fine in there. After all, you have your snow beast form, I have ice powers, and the other racers have their powers. I'm sure that we can protect ourselves in there." Nougetsia replied.

Adorabeezle thought about it and then slowly nodded. Nougetsia smiled and patted her shoulder.

"That a girl." Nougetsia said encouragingly.

Vanellope then led the Sugar Rush racers into the Dead Space: Rise Of Evil game portal.


	13. Dead Space: Rise Of Evil

**Chapter 13: Dead Space: Rise Of Evil**

Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites entered Dead Space Rise Of Evil. The game basically looked like Hero's Duty, except there were broken down buildings and contaminated water.

"So, this is Dead Space: Rise Of Evil?" Frostbite Adolf asked.

Frostbite Willow nodded.

"Yes, this is it. Creamy said that we would find Steven here." Frostbite Willow replied.

Frostbite Swizzle raised an eyebrow and turned to Creamy.

"Okay, Miss Buttercap, you seem to know a lot about this game. Tell us all about it." Frostbite Swizzle ordered.

Creamy sighed and started explaining.

"From what I've heard, Dead Space: Rise Of Evil is a Dead Space and Steven Universe crossover. Players play as engineers Isaac Clarke and John Carver, fighting Evil Steven and his army necromorphs, alongside the Crystal Gems. It takes place in a post apocalyptic world where everything is a necromorph nest called the Corruption. The rest is broken down buildings and and contaminated water, like you see all around us." Creamy explained.

Frostbite Swizzle nodded, and everyone turned to look at Licortwist.

"So, what should we do now?" Frostbite Torvald asked.

"We go and find Steven. When we find him, we'll convince him to join us." Licortwist replied.

The others nodded, and they and Licortwist set off to find Steven.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Sugar Rush racers entered Dead Space: Rise Of Evil.

"Alright, guys. While we're in here, stay on guard. Necromorphs or Frostbites could show up at any moment and attack us." Vanellope ordered.

The licorice piece started moving again, so Vanellope continued leading the Sugar Rush racers to where Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites were at.

* * *

Meanwhile, Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites continued making their way through Dead Space: Rise Of Evil. They had been walking for ten minutes, but still couldn't find Steven or any necromorphs.

"Um, guys? Do you think that Steven may be out of the game at this time, or we're going in the wrong direction?" Frostbite Taffyta asked.

Licortwist shook his head.

"No, I think that he's still in the game. If he would have been outside of the game, then everyone would have been freaking out, based what Creamy has told me about him." Licortwist replied.

Just then, everyone came across what appeared to be a machine that looked like some sort of black spirally metal object.

"What is that?" Frostbite Wynter asked in shock.

Creamy studied it.

"I-I'm not quite sure." Creamy replied.

"Oh, so you claim to know everything about this game, but you don't know what this is?" Frostbite Swizzle asked angrily.

Creamy glared at Frostbite Swizzle.

"Hey, I never said that I knew everything about this game! I only know just enough to know that the villains in this game will be of use to my and Licortwist's plan!" Creamy sneered.

Frostbite Swizzle still didn't trust her, but he decided to believe her. They walked up to the black object and studied it. Creamy leaned against the object, but then she realized that she pressed a red button. Creamy backed away from the object, and a low humming noise was heard from inside of the machine. The others noticed what she had done and glared angrily at her.

"Creamy, what did you do?" Frostbite Willow asked angrily.

Creamy flinched.

"What? Look, Willow, all I did was lean against the machine and accidentally press a button." Creamy replied.

Licortwist groaned and slapped himself on the forehead.

"Idiot." Licortwist muttered.

The machine finished humming and then seemed to shut down. But then, a few seconds later, a beam of red light shot into the ground. And a few seconds after that, there was a low rumble before holes appeared in the ground and zombie-like creatures crawled out.

"I'm guessing that those would be the necromorphs." Frostbite Snowanna said.

The necromorphs then started charging at Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites in a wild frenzy.

 _"Well, so much for having the necromorphs on our side."_ Licortwist thought.

Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites then started fighting off the necromorphs. Frostbite Adolf and a couple of Frostbite wolves used their ice fangs and claws to slash a couple of Slasher necromorphs that attacked them.

Frostbite Jubileena transformed her hand into a ice club and used it to slam three Lurker necromorphs. A fourth Lurker necromorph attempted to shoot a poisonous spine at Frostbite Jubileena, but Frostbute Jubileena dodged the spine by rolling to the side before she slammed the fourth Lurker necromorph with the ice club.

Frostbite Crumbelina fired her fingers at two Guardian necromorphs. Her fingers transformed into ice picks that impaled the two Guardian necromorphs, killing them instantly.

Creamy was cornered by four Spitter necromorphs. They charged up acid to shoot at her, but Creamy took out her chocolate knife and swiftly cut down the four Spitter necromorphs before they could shoot.

Licortwist summoned the licorice pieces and faced off against five Slasher necromorphs, three Spitter necromorphs, four Brute necromorphs, and two Infector necromorphs. Licortwist rearranged the licorice pieces into spikes, which he used to stab the five Slasher necromorphs. The three Spitter necromorphs shot acid at Licortwist, but Licortwist summoned a licorice shield that blocked the acid before he pushed the shield into the three Spitter necromorphs, making them slam into the ground, and then he had the licorice pieces stab them. The four Brute necromorphs charged at Licortwist, but Licortwist formed licorice gorillas that were far more stronger then the four Brute necromorphs, and the licorice gorillas grabbed the four Brute necromorphs with their fists and slammed them around. Licortwist then had the licorice pieces crush the two Infector necromorphs.

The rest of Licortwist's group attacked the necromorphs. However, there were too many necromorphs, and they eventually surrounded Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites.

"There's too many of them!" Creamy exclaimed.

The Frostbites smirked and stepped forward.

"We know how to take care of this." Frostbite Willow said.

Instantly, all of the Frostbite's eyes started to glow blue, and they started to chant words simultaneously that were clearly in a different language and could not be understood.

"Cielos que brillan azul, nos paga debido. Queremos una victoria, a traves de y mediante. Nos evocan una tormenta de negro y azul. DESTRUIR A NUESTROS ENEMIGOS, SIEMPRE NUEVAMENTE!" the Frostbites chanted.

The moment that those words were spoken, a large wind started picking up, and snow and hail rained down upon the necromorphs as a gigantic snowstorm assembled. The necromorphs began to raise their arms to shield themselves from the blizzard, but it was of no use. One by one, most of the necromorphs were picked up in the giant storm and went soaring up into the sky, cast off and taken away.

However, when the blizzard died down, there were still a huge number of necromorphs that were still left. Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites prepared to continue fighting the necromorphs, but before they could, a new voice spoke up.

"STOP!" the voice ordered.

The necromorphs stopped what they were doing and parted to make a path. At the end of the path was a boy. He was as short as the Sugar Rush racers, had a thick stocky build, curly dark brown hair, and full black irises, and he wore a reddish-pink t-shirt that had a bright yellow star on it, blue jeans with sky blue cuffs, and light reddish pink sandals. The boy walked up to Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites.

"Who are you?" Frostbite Wynter asked.

The boy smirked.

"My name is Steven Universe. But you can call me Evil Steven." the boy replied.


	14. Prisoners Of War

**Chapter 14: Prisoners Of War**

In Frosty Massif, screams of pain, agony, and fear echoed throughout the bottom of the mountain. Down a hallway that was filled with cages where dozens of game characters were being held captive, a Frostbite elf and three Frostbite wolves were surrounding a group of new prisoners, escorting them to their cells.

"Get moving!" the Frostbite elf ordered a Koopa that was walking too slow.

"Alright, alright!" the Koopa snapped.

The Koopa adjusted his shell and angrily walked on. Among the group of prisoners was Sonic himself. He was walking along in front of the group, but behind two of the Frostbite wolves. His red and white sneakers scraped sadly against the rocky ground.

 _"What the heck is this place?"_ Sonic wondered.

Walking next to him was none other then the world famous red hatted plumber himself, Mario. Mario's blue overalls were torn in some places from struggling against the Frostbites in Game Central Station, but he gave up when he knew that Peach was safe in Super Mario 81 and that there were six enemies surrounding him on the ground. Sonic bent his head to the right to whisper into Mario's ear, but before he could speak, he was whipped in the head by the Frostbite elf, who was carrying an ice whip.

"HEY-A! There's-a no-a reason for-a that!" Mario shouted angrily.

Mario then helped his friend up. Sonic's nose was broken from the force of his face slamming onto the ground.

"Thanks, Mario." Sonic said nasally as he reset his nose.

Frogger had attempted to hop away, but he was subdued by a taser wire from a taser that one of the Frostbite wolves was carrying. He passed out and he was now being carried by Clyde. Link had his sword and shield taken away, and he felt naked. Only having his green outfit, Link was lagging behind at the back of the group. Soon, the Frostbites came to a halt at the end of the hallway, where a door opened up to reveal a new cell. The prisoners trudged inside, and the Frostbite elf that had whipped Sonic smacked Mario's hat off onto the ground. The Italian plumber sighed, bent down, picked the hat up, dusted it off, and turned to the Frostbite elf, who shut the door.

"You know-a, Shorty, one of these days I'm going to smack YOU upside the head" Mario threatened.

The Frostbite elf playfully tapped the bars with his hands and stuck his tongue out at the Plumber. Mario's white gloved hand shot up in a fist. One of the Frostbite wolves turned around and started pacing back and forth in front of their cell, and a second Frostbite wolf came back and dropped Frogger in between the bars. Before he reached the ground, Sonic whisked by and caught the green amphibian just in time.

"Idiot." Sonic said under his breath as he set Frogger down near a tiny bowl of water.

The little frog was still weak from getting tazed, so he took a while to get up. Link was on the opposite side of the cramped jail cell, arms hanging on the outside of the cell and staring into the abyss of other cells that were filled with game characters.

"So, when did you get caught?" Link asked Satine.

The Devil was hunched over, leaning on the bars of his own jail cell for support, his staff on the ground.

"Oh, right after the initial attack. I had almost made it to safety in what I believe was Fix-It Felix Jr., but I was snatched up at the last moment. I saw Ralph fighting those horrid beasts..." Satine started to reply with a long sigh.

However, before Satine could finish speaking, he was interrupted by Clyde.

"Wait a minute, Satine. You saw that too?" Clyde asked.

"Of course. He appeared to be with Felix, Tamora, and Turbo as well. And I even saw the Sugar Rush racers enter Dead Space: Rise Of Evil in order to take on Licortwist, Creamy, and some of the Frostbites." Satine replied.

"Do you think that they are planning some sort of rescue mission?" a Koopa asked.

In Satine's cell, Willow, who had been among one of the first characters to be captured along with Wynter, had been crying softly but stopped.

"They have to be. Vanellope told me that she modified her and the racers code boxes so they could gain powers in order to fight Licortwist, Creamy, and anyone else who is helping them." Willow replied.

The others licked their top lips and glanced over at each other.

"Do you think that they know where we are?" Sonic asked.

Before anyone could answer, two Frostbite wolves roared and smacked their claws against the cells. Willow screeched and was thrown back into some bars, which cut her arm.

"OW!" Willow screamed in pain and held her arm.

Satine furrowed his brows at the two Frostbite wolves and growled at them.

"Now was that really necessary?" Satine asked in anger.

One of the Frostbite wolves took a bite at him, but he backed off.

"Let's hope that they get here soon." Satine said grimly and held Willow's arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Dead Space: Rise Of Evil, Steven had introduced himself to Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites. Frostbite Willow had asked him why he had ordered the necromorphs to stop attacking her, the rest of the Frostbites, Licortwist, and Creamy, and Steven had said that he had noticed that Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites were pretty powerful, since they were able to take on his necromorphs by themselves. Licortwist then told Steven about his and Creamy's plan on getting revenge on the Sugar Rush racers and how the Frostbites would get revenge on their enemies, and then he asked Steven if he could join their group, and he agreed.

Now, Licortwist, Creamy, the Frostbites, and Steven and the necromorphs were at a hideout in Dead Space: Rise Of Evil, which happened to be an abandoned laboratory. Licortwist was watching live-action footage of what the Frostbites in Frosty Massif were up to. He cackled like a madman as he gleefully watched the sight of terrified game characters being attacked and enslaved.

"You shouldn't have pushed me to do this." Licortwist said quietly.

He turned around and looked at a picture of Sugar Rush when it was just first plugged in.

"Making me the bad guy. I was the greatest villain of all time, but those lousy programmers thought that they could easily erase me from existence." Licortwist said to himself. He then said "But one way or another, I will have my revenge. I'll kill the racers and then gain Sugar Rush for myself. And then maybe, I'll take over the rest of the arcade while I'm at it.".

His teeth gritted together and his dark red eyes squinted onto a video monitor that showed footage of Vanellope leading the Sugar Rush racers in Dead Space: Rise Of Evil.

"Don't worry, racers. I'll have my revenge. All I have to do is get rid of you pathetic kids, and then nothing will be in my way." Licortwist sneered.

Licortwist then cackled again.


	15. The Abandoned Laboratory

**Chapter 15: The Abandoned Laboratory**

Meanwhile, Vanellope continued leading the Sugar Rush racers through Dead Space: Rise Of Evil in the direction that the licorice piece was heading. They had been walking for awhile, but hadn't found Licortwist, Creamy, or any of the Frostbites. Taffyta groaned in frustration.

"Vanellope, are you sure that you know where we're going? You've led us around this game with a licorice piece as your guide! It's probably broken!" Taffyta asked angrily.

Vanellope sighed, stopped walking, and turned around to face Taffyta.

"Will you please relax, Taffy? Like I said before, this licorice piece is attracted to the other licorice pieces. It's like a compass. Where it leads us, we'll find Licortwist, Creamy, and the Frostbites." Vanellope replied.

Vanellope then resumed leading the Sugar Rush racers. Taffyta huffed and crossed her arms before following Vanellope, along with the rest of the Sugar Rush racers.

* * *

Ten minutes, the licorice piece led the Sugar Rush racers to the abandoned laboratory. They walked up to the front door of the abandoned laboratory, which had chains on it.

"Locked." Vanellope muttered.

"How are we going to get inside without Licortwist, Creamy, or the Frostbites hearing us?" Candlehead asked.

The Sugar Rush racers looked around, and Swizzle spotted an open window that was on the second floor.

"Guys, there's an open window." Swizzle replied, pointing to it.

The other Sugar Rush racers looked at the window.

"How are we going to climb up there?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope looked at Minty. She realized that Minty could help them get up into the window. However, Vanellope also realized that she would have to go in and make sure that it was safe before letting the Sugar Rush racers in. Vanellope told her plan to Minty, who agreed to Vanellope's plan. Minty transformed into her Sakura form, and then she had her feet transform into the two foot-equipped rocket thrusters. Once she did, Vanellope turned to the Sugar Rush racers and handed Taffyta a candy walkie-talkie.

"You guys stay here. I'm going in through the window to see if it's safe that you come in, and then I'll let you all in. Use the walkie-talkie to communicate with me while I'm inside." Vanellope ordered.

The Sugar Rush racers nodded.

"We will wait here." Rancis said.

Minty grabbed Vanellope and flew up. Vanellope climbed into the window, and Minty flew back down. Once she was inside, Vanellope saw that she was on a catwalk, and she started making her way across the catwalk until she heard the familiar buzzing and clicking noise of the licorice pieces.

"Licortwist, the production is moving along nicely." a voice said.

"That's excellent, Steven." Licortwist was heard saying.

Vanellope got onto her stomach and crawled across the catwalk until she was looking down into a room. Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, and Steven were in the room, but what got Vanellope's attention the most was that there appeared to be a fifteen foot black metal ring structure that Licortwist was using the licorice pieces to construct. Vanellope took out a candy walkie-talkie and quietly contacted the Sugar Rush racers.

"Guys, Licortwist and Frostbite Willow are in here, and Steven is with them. Licortwist appears to be building something, and it's big." Vanellope quietly said.

Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, and Steven thankfully didn't hear Vanellope or notice her.

"Soon, I will have my revenge on the Sugar Rush racers. And Sugar Rush will fall." Licortwist said.

Vanellope gasped.

"He's going to use it to wipe out Sugar Rush." Vanellope whispered.

Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, and Steven then left the room, and they headed down a hallway that went deeper into the abandoned laboratory. Once they were gone, Vanellope climbed down from the catwalk, ran out of the room, and ran up to the front door and opened it. The Sugar Rush racers then ran in.

"Vanellope, what exactly is Licortwist building?" Taffyta asked with concern.

Vanellope led the Sugar Rush racers into the room that had the ring structure.

"What is that thing?" Citrusella asked.

Vanellope shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, Licortwist is going to use it to wipe out Sugar Rush." Vanellope replied.

Snowanna scowled.

"We can't let that happen." Snowanna said.

Gloyd looked around.

"But wait, where did Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, and Steven go?" Gloyd asked.

Vanellope pointed out of the room.

"They left to go down the hallway." Vanellope replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go after them!" Candi said.

Vanellope nodded and left the room before making her way down the hallway. The other Sugar Rush racers followed her, powers at the ready.


	16. Licortwist Beats Creamy

**Chapter 16: Licortwist Beats Creamy**

Creamy's eyes burned from staring at computer screens for a long period of time. After arriving at the abandoned laboratory, Licortwist had put Creamy to work on modifying metal scraps, which is what he was using for the ring structure, so they would be efficient technology for the ring structure, while the Frostbites, Steven, and the necromorphs were working on other things for the ring structure. Creamy had been working hard by herself and hadn't had any breaks, since Licortwist didn't allow for her to have any breaks. Putting a hand on her growling stomach, Creamy took a five second break. She let her eyes wander from the bright screen and she shut them. Five seconds later, her eyes snapped open and Creamy went back to work.

The door to Creamy's room opened. Creamy turned her head, her eyes meeting Licortwist's for a moment, before Creamy drew them away and focused back on the screen.

"So, Creamy, are you doing what your supposed too?" Licortwist asked, walking up behind Creamy.

Licortwist seemed strangely happy for once, which scared Creamy a little. Creamy shut her eyes tighter and nodded in response to Licortwist's question. She had been working on making the metal scraps be lighter and easier to be put together. However, unknown to Licortwist, it was also making the metal scraps a little bit weaker and easier to break. It was a win-loose situation.

Licortwist basically shoved Creamy out of the way to look at what she had done to the metal scraps. Creamy stumbled a little, but didn't fall. She stood awkwardly, one hand clasped around her wrist, as she watched Licortwist's eyes skim over the newly developed tech. Creamy couldn't help but hold her breath. What if he noticed? He couldn't notice because it was almost completely unnoticeable, Creamy told herself. Almost completely unnoticeable.

Within five seconds, Licortwist turned to face Creamy, took two steps towards her, and slapped her across the face... hard. Creamy yelped slightly, stumbling backwards further and pressing herself against the wall.

"Did you think that I wouldn't notice?" Licortwist asked, cocking his head slightly as he took five more steps and was basically on top of Creamy, who shrunk down further. He then asked "Did you think that I was stupid enough to ignore the little mistake of your design? You were supposed to be making it better, not worse.".

Licortwist's voice was strangely calm, which scared Creamy more.

"N-No, I didn't n-notice." Creamy lied.

Licortwist's eyes narrowed and he stood back, letting Creamy have a little room. But then he reached out, grabbed Creamy's wrist, and yanked her closer.

"Lies. You knew about it. Your too smart to not have known. So don't lie, or else." Licortwist hissed softly.

Licortwist's hand gently wrapped around Creamy's left wrist. Licortwist looked into Creamy's eyes, her scared eyes... and then he snapped her left wrist. Instantly, Creamy screamed, the pain sharp and instant. Licortwist immediately dropped Creamy's wrist and smiled, going up to his full height.

"Next time that you make a mistake, I won't be so easy on you." Licortwist sneered.

Licortwist then left the room, leaving Creamy alone in the room.


	17. Exploring The Abandoned Laboratory

**Chapter 17: Exploring The Abandoned Laboratory**

Meanwhile, in Sugar Rush, Cinndon peaked out from behind a couple of bushes. He had arrived at the castle and looked around to make sure that no one was around. There was no one in the front of the castle, so Cinndon ran up. He opened the door and ran inside. He made his way to the code room and unlocked the door. When the door was open, Cinndon tied a licorice rope around his waist before tying the end of the licorice rope to the door. Cinndon then took a deep breath and swam out into the codes. He headed for his code box and touched it, opening it in the process. He thought about what powers he wanted, and after a few minutes, he figured it out. He modified his code box so he would have Cinnamon abilities. His powers gave himself the ability of producing a cloud of cinnamon dust that could do a variety of different effects, from blinding to suffocating, and he could also fire out spikes of solid cinnamon from his hands that could impale foes and could melt away at will. He could also fire globs of cinnamon goo that could also stick enemies to surfaces, like Sticky's marshmallow bombs, but it also had a different range of effects, such as melting away surfaces or being able to harden into stuff like walls.

Once Cinndon was done modifying his code box, he swam out of the code room and left the castle. He walked over to the CinnaKart, started it up, and then started driving away, so he could find the Sugar Rush racers and help them.

* * *

Back in Dead Space: Rise Of Evil, Vanllope lead the Sugar Rush racers down the hallway in the abandoned laboratory. To be frank, Vanellope did not know where she was going (that's just to add up to how scared she already was).

The Sugar Rush racers thought that the hallway ended after a few turns, but they were dreadfully wrong. Things began to go downhill... literally. The floor began to incline, and the Sugar Rush racers realized that they were heading underground and under a body of contaminated water because rocks, vines, and other earth related things began to appear under the metal and steel textiles. The corridors began to get smaller as everyone struggled to squeeze through, since the steel and obscure plates of the wall were peeling and jutting into the walkway. Pipes were broken and spewing out gasses, which thankfully, were not poisonous. Everything began to take a turn for the worse once the Sugar Rush racers began to encounter deadly snakes and other sharp hazards. But eventually, the Sugar Rush racers came to a steel door, and they all panted with relief.

Citrusella stepped forward, generated two balls of electricity, and fired them at the door... only to find out that they zapped off once they came in contact with the door. Citrusella jumped back in shock.

"Whoa!" Citrusella cried in shock.

Citrusella tried again, but the same thing happened again. The balls of electric simply zapped away.

"My turn!" Candlehead said with determination. She then ordered "Stand back!".

The other Sugar Rush racers scurried behind something and took cover. With a roar of fury, Candlehead blew out a massive wave of fire at the doorway for a long period of time. When she stopped, the door didn't change. It was a little burnt, but otherwise unscathed. Candlehead grunted with frustration.

"It didn't work!" Candlehead hollered with disappointment.

The other Sugar Rush racers reemerged from their cover and approached the door. Adorabeezle shoved Candlehead aside and gave the door a go. She clawed at it's creases and openings, but all that came out of it were sparks and a couple of light scratches. She gave up when she ran out of breath and headed back to the other Sugar Rush racers, shoulders slumped.

The other Sugar Rush racers that hadn't went yet tried to open the door. Rancis spat out a spray of toxic sugar waste, but the door remained standing in perfect condition. Jubileena tried blowing through the door with a couple of cherry bombs, but the cherry bombs didn't even make a dent. Torvald tried having a couple of butter clones open the door, but their efforts were futile. It was the same with the rest of the Sugar Rush racers, whenever they tried using their powers to open the door.

"The door is unbreakable." Minty said sadly.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Everyone gasped and stared at the Apple Toffee themed racer in shock. It seemed like Minty's voice had activated the door! The Sugar Rush racers then realized that a small microphone was inserted into the door. They peered inside the door and saw that it was pitch black beyond the door. They couldn't see a thing or hear anything because it was completely empty. But they had to keep going because they made it this far. The whole arcade was depending on them!

Vanellope cautiously walked towards the door entrance and waved her hand into the darkness. Nothing. Vanellope stepped in and was consumed by the darkness, unseen by her friends. But soon, a cry of shock from Vanellope rang and echoed through the room, reaching her friends ears.

"Vanellope!" the Sugar Rush racers all cried out.

The Sugar Rush racers bounded towards the door. Taffyta ended up being shoved through first. She was Vanellope's best friend, and the two shared a strong bond. She was always there for Vanellope (except during the time that Turbo ruled Sugar Rush). Taffyta ran into the darkness once she made it through the door, but suddenly, like Vanellope, a yelp came from the Strawberry themed racer, and the other Sugar Rush racers heard nothing else. Without even thinking or needing to know, the remaining Sugar Rush racers charged through the door and into the darkness.

At first, they felt nothing, but then they heard a pebble seemingly falling down somewhere. That's when the remaining Sugar Rush racers felt like they were sliding downwards. A chorus of "oh no's" chimed through the room as they fell to the ground and began to slide around in circles and downwards.

They were going down a funnel!

The Sugar Rush racers tried to get back up and make a dash for it, but the floor was smooth and there was nothing they could do, except for Sticky. Torvald's butter powers made the situation worse for her, Rancis's tentacles did absolutely squat for him, and Adorabeezle's claws only raked into the ground, and it was the same for the other Sugar Rush racers. But Sticky managed to stick her hand to the ground using a marshmallow orb, so she simply hung onto the inclined floor, worried to death.

* * *

Taffyta came through the funnel first, and she was thrown on the ground with a grunt. She looked up, eyes wide, and she got up and ran out of the way in the nick of time before Adorabeezle came falling down as well. But Adorabeezle didn't move fast enough as Candlehead fell on top of her.

"Candlehead, get off of me!" Adorabeezle growled threateningly.

Candlehead could only snort and chortle, but she got off of her friend anyways. The rest of the Sugar Rush racers, except Sticky, then landed on the ground. They looked up and realized that they had just came out of a sand hole. The room they were in, in fact, had stone mixed with metal walls and floors, but wet sand and ivy mixed the ceiling. They must have been under the bodies of contaminated water!

But where was Sticky?

"Sticky, it's alright that you come on down!" Torvald called out.

Soon, a marshmallow orb came popping down and exploded over the floor. Sticky came soon after, and she fell on the marshmallow orb with satisfaction.

"Ha! Soft as a pillow! I'm okay!" Sticky said with glee and relief.

Good, they were all there. But where were Vanellope and Taffyta?

The Sugar Rush racers caught site of the duo at one end of the room. The only side with a way out, which was another door. The door covered the entire side of the wall. They were sliding doors, made entirely of stone and steel, and in the middle was the imprint of a hand. It seemed like the person with literally the perfect touch could open it. So, everyone walked up to the door one by one, trying to open the door by placing their hand on the imprint. But none of their hands worked.

Except for Vanellope's.

Once Vanellope placed her hand on the imprint, the imprint groaned, folded back, and retreated back into the door. Vanellope recoiled her hand and backed off. The ground and ceiling rumbled, and the double doors slowly opened. The Sugar Rush racers braced themselves to face Licortwist, Creamy, the Frostbites, and Steven, and walked past the double doors.


	18. The Sugar Rush Racers Vs The Necromorphs

**Chapter 18: The Sugar Rush Racers Vs The Necromorphs**

The Sugar Rush racers had expected to enter a room that Licortwist, Creamy, the Frostbites, and Steven were in. However, they were wrong again. They came across two hallways. Both hallways ran either left or right, and they seemed to go on forever.

"Um, where now?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope took out the dish and looked at it. But this time, the licorice piece wasn't moving. Vanellope sighed and put the dish back in her pocket.

"We'll just have to go in a random direction." Vanellope replied.

The Sugar Rush racers nodded, and Vanellope led them down the hallway that went left. They cautiously made their way down the hallway, but after five minutes, Vanellope paused, and the Sugar Rush racers stopped walking. Vanellope had heard a bunch of different voices. She walked over to a door that was on her right, and the Sugar Rush racers followed her. Vanellope's eyes narrowed as she slowly got closer to the door and she took a minute to regain her thoughts before she and the Sugar Rush racers stepped into the room.

* * *

Licortwist could sense Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush racers before they even stepped into the room, so it wasn't a surprise when the Sugar Rush racers stepped through the door and found themselves in a room that was full of Frostbites and necromorphs, as well as himself, Creamy, and Steven. He smiled, not turning to face them yet.

"Hello, Vanellope von Schweetz and the other racers." Licortwist greeted.

Licortwist heard Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush racers freeze. He then turned to face them.

"Did you have a fun time getting here?" Licortwist asked sarcastically.

Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers glared at him.

"That wasn't funny, Licortwist." Taffyta snapped.

Licortwist frowned.

"Well, anyway, you shouldn't have come here if you didn't want to die. But since your here, me and my allies might as well get rid of you. And since your outside of your game, you all thankfully won't regenerate." Licortwist said. He then turned to the Frostbites and necromorphs and ordered "Attack!".

The Frostbites and necromorphs got up and charged at the Sugar Rush racers. The Sugar Rush racers activated their powers and started fighting the Frostbites and necromorphs.

Vanellope shot a blast of pixels at one Slasher necromorph, sending it flying a few feet away. Candlehead set a Frostbite elf on fire with a fireball and then shot a blast of fire that burned a Frostbite wolf. Rancis transformed a Divider necromorph into a toxic zombie and had it attack three Frostbite elves and two Exploder necromorphs. Jubileena released a couple of cherry bombs that obliterated two Frostbite yetis and one Puker necromorph. Vanellope glitched behind a group of three Frostbite elves.

"Behind you." Vanellope taunted.

When the first Frostbite elf spun around, she shot him with a blast of pixels, sending him flying into the two remaining Frostbite elves.

Minty hoisted a table that had been painted red and black into the air, and smashed it down on a particularly chubby Frostbite elf, knocking him out cold. She then used her fists to strike the oncoming waves of Frostbites and necromorphs.

Candi utilized her vast array of fighting moves, as well as her Caramel powers. She drop kicked Frostbite Tom into an Frostbite elf that was wielding an ice cane. She then blocked an attack from a Frostbite elf that had transformed his hand into an ice chainsaw by creating a hardened Caramel shield and then backhanded another Frostbite elf into the chainsaw wielding Frostbite elf.

Frostbite Short and two rather burly Frostbite elves glared at Vanellope, who was taking out a lot of Frostbites and necromorphs with her Glitch abilities, and they transformed their hands into ice batons.

"Merry Christmas, kid." Frostbtie Short sneered.

Frostbite Short charged at the unsuspecting Vanellope. Before she could react, he struck her over the head with the ice baton. Vanellope gasped in shock and crashed to the ground, clutching her sore head. Frostbite Short grinned manically and raised the baton to strike her again, but before he could, Rancis grabbed him with one of his tentacles and threw him into a wall.

"Stay away from my president!" Rancis ordered angrily.

The other two Frostbite elves charged towards Rancis, ice batons raised over their heads, but Snowanna and Torvald leaped into the fray. Snowanna released a sound wave from her guitar that threw one of the Frostbite elves away while Torvald had a butter clone rip apart the other Frostbite elf. The three Sugar Rush racers high-fived each other and then ran off to rejoin the fight.

Gloyd, Crumbelina, Citrusella, and Nougetsia were faced with two hundred Pack necromorphs. They charged at Gloyd, Crumbelina, Citrusella, and Nougetsia, who teamed up in order to deal with them. Gloyd released a bunch of pumpkin bombs and a couple of snap traps, Crumbelina shot molten Caramel, Citrusella sent off bolts of electric, and Nougetsia released a snowstorm, and their efforts destroyed the two hundred Pack necromorphs.

Adorabeezle executed a powerful leap towards the incoming Frostbites and necromorphs. She landed in the middle of the crowds of Frostbites and necromorphs, and the Frostbites and necromorphs that Adorabeezle did not squash or scatter on impact she began sweeping aside with powerful arm movements. Although she was twice their size, the Frostbites and necromorphs tried attacking Adorabeezle in response, as they still outnumbered her by the hundreds. However, any Frostbites or necromorphs that tried to attack Adorabeezle, she either bit with her sharp teeth, slashed with her claws, or promptly sent flying in all directions.

Taffyta twisted her body around a Slasher necromorph and crushed it. She then reached her arm out, grabbed a Frostbite elf that was a couple of feet away, and slammed him around before throwing him away. A Spitter necromorph shot acid at Taffyta, but Taffyta curled into a ball and rolled out of the way before she twisted her body around the Spitter necromorph and crushed it.

Swizz faced off against two Frostbite elves. They attempted to grab him, but Swizzle swung an arm at the two Frostbite elves, who stopped in their place as they began to levitate off the ground. Swizzle's eyes glowed bright, and a pulse came from within the boy's mind, blasting inside the two Frostbite elves. They cried out in pain as they could feel the insides of their heads slowly being forced outwards until, with a splat and a few loud thumps, their bodies laid on the ground.

Sticky faced off against three Stalker necromorphs. Sticky attempted to use a marshmallow bomb to blow up one of the Stalker necromorphs, but then the other two Stalker necromorphs charged at Sticky from alternate directions. Sticky gasped and, thinking quickly, threw a marshmallow orb onto the ground beneath her and encased herself in a marshmallow bubble. The two Stalker necromorphs tried to smash their thick skulls into the marshmallow bubble, but they bounced back. The two Stalker necromorphs flew through the air and into Adorabeezle's direction, who noticed them coming and slashed them with her claws.

Meanwhile, Licortwist gasped as his army was slowly getting defeated. He turned to Creamy, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven (who hadn't participated in the fight).

"Guys, we're leaving the game and heading back to Sugar Rush." Licortwist said.

"Is that in order to get your revenge?" Frostbite Wynter asked.

Licortwist shook his head.

"No, we're going there in order to convince the Nightmare racers to help us. We'll then finish finding pieces for the portal, put it together, and then get our revenge on our enemies." Licortwist replied.

Everyone nodded, and they and Licortwist left the room. They headed to an elevator, got in it, and then headed back up to the main level of the abandoned laboratory. Once they were up, they went back to the room that had the ring structure, which was a portal that Licortwist was trying to make. When they were in the room, Licortwist ordered the licorice pieces to grab the unfinished portal, as well as Creamy, the Frostbites, and Steven, and head up an open shaft.

* * *

Meanwhile, back underground, the Sugar Rush racers finished fighting all of the Frostbites and necromorphs. They regrouped and noticed that Licortwist, Creamy, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven had escaped during the battle.

"Okay, guys, we need to find them again." Vanellope said.

Taffyta huffed.

"Do we seriously need to do that again? They could be anywhere by now! Where could they have possibly gone?" Taffyta asked.

Citrusella thought about it, and then she gasped in horror.

"Oh no." Citrusella whispered.

The other Sugar Rush racers turned to her.

"What? What is it, sis?" Jubileena asked.

Citrusella looked up at everyone with a horrified expression.

"Do you guys remember Horror Rush?" Citrusella asked.

The other Sugar Rush racers nodded, wondering why Citrusella had asked that. But then they realized what Citrusella meant.

Licortwist, Creamy, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven were going to try to convince the Nightmare racers to join them.

"Oh mod." Candlehead muttered.

The Sugar Rush Racers then ran out of the room, so they could find a way to get back up to the surface.


	19. Rancis And Creamy's Personal Moment

**Chapter 19: Rancis And Creamy's Personal Moment**

After heading up the shaft, Licortwist, Creamy, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven left the abandoned laboratory with the licorice pieces carrying the unfinished portal, headed out of Dead Space: Rise Of Evil, and made their way to Sugar Rush's game portal. However, once they reached it, Licortwist set Creamy down on the ground, while Licortwist had the licorice pieces still carry Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, Steven, and the portal. Creamy looked up at Licortwist with confusion.

"Licortwist, what are you doing?" Creamy asked.

Licortwist had the licorice pieces lower him, the others, and the portal to the ground.

"I'm leaving you here, Creamy. Your not needed anymore." Licortwist replied.

Creamy's jaws dropped open in surprise.

"Not needed anymore? What do you mean that I'm not needed anymore?" Creamy asked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Licortwist pretended to look thoughtful.

"Uh, how else can I say it? Your being let go, your department's being downsized, your part of an outplacement, we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option." Licortwist replied. He then said "Take your pick. I've got more!".

Creamy started muttering.

"But... I... you... uh... but, Licortwist, I have been loyal to you all of this time. I did everything for you, and now you want to abandon me?" Creamy asked.

Licortwist smiled.

"Hey, everybody hits their stride. You just hit yours when you made your little mistake back in Dead Space: Rise Of Evil." Licortwist replied.

Steven snorted out loud.

"Ouch, its bad to be you!" Steven said.

Licortwist smirked at Steven's comment, while Creamy glared murderously at Steven. She then turned back to Licortwist and stomped towards him angrily. However, Frostbite Willow and Frostbite Wynter stood in between Creamy and Licortwist.

"You better listen to him, Creamy. Don't make us have to attack you." Frostbite Willow ordered.

Creamy reluctantly stepped back in response to Frostbite Willow's threat. Licortwist turned to Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven.

"Let's go." Licortwist ordered.

And with that, Licortwist turned his back on Creamy and left. Creamy watched as the licorice pieces picked up Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, Steven, and the portal, and brought them into Sugar Rush's game portal. Creamy was briefly acknowledged by a watery eyed Frostbite Citrusella, who was the nicest of the Frostbites, before she was quickly pushed along by the licorice pieces.

After what felt like days, Creamy rose to her feet. She couldn't believe that Licortwist had just abandoned her. She had been loyal to him ever since she freed him from the fungeon, but he treated her like trash and left her. She crumbled to the floor and started sobbing.

* * *

Back in the abandoned laboratory in Dead Space: Rise Of Evil, the Sugar Rush racers had found the elevator and used it to get back up to the surface. They ran out of the elevator and made their way out of the abandoned laboratory before running towards Game Central Station. They had to stop Licortwist, Creamy, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven before they reached Horror Rush.

They reached Dead Space: Rise Of Evil's exit, and charged into Game Central Station. GCS was empty, since most of the game characters were locked up in Frosty Massif, so it was easier for the Sugar Rush racers to make their way to Sugar Rush's game portal. However, once they reached it, they found Creamy on the floor, sobbing. They stopped running and stood there, feeling a mixture of concern and anger. Rancis sighed and transformed back into his human form, told the Sugar Rush racers to stay where they were, and then walked up to Creamy.

"Creamy?" Rancis asked.

Creamy looked up and gasped upon seeing Rancis and the other Sugar Rush racers. She took out her chocolate knife and aimed it at Rancis, who held his hands up.

"Stay back, Rancy! I mean it!" Creamy ordered angrily.

Rancis looked at Creamy with concern.

"Creamy, what's wrong?" Rancis asked.

Creamy closed her eyes and put her knife away.

"Licortwist abandoned me. I was loyal to him ever since I freed him back in the fungeon, but yet, he left me for dead. I thought that he could help me get revenge on you and the other racers because you all locked me up back in 1998, but I was seriously wrong about him." Creamy replied.

Rancis sighed.

"Creamy, you need to stop this. You know what you are doing is wrong. Look at what you have become." Rancis said.

Creamy scoffed and pointed an accusing finger at Rancis.

"What have I become? What I have become is only a ghost of my former self because you all forced me to take drastic measures!" Creamy sneered.

Rancis gave Creamy a stern look and a serious tone.

"You are right, Creamy. You are only a shadow of what you used to be. But tell me something. Do you think that anyone would be proud of you if you got revenge on me and the others?" Rancis asked.

Creamy's gaze softened. She turned around and saw that the damage that she, Licortwist, and the Frostbites had inflicted on Game Central Station, and then she remembered all of the game characters that she, Licortwist, and the Frostbites had hurt.

"Your right. W-What have I done?" Creamy asked in sorrow.

Creamy's eyes were beginning to form tears again. She looked at Rancis and the other Sugar Rush racers, and then collapsed to her knees and began to cry into her hands, not caring who saw. The Sugar Rush racers looked at one another and then at Creamy. Creamy spoke under her hands as she sobbed.

"I'm a monster. I've been blaming everyone else for my problems, and the one that I should be blaming is myself." Creamy said.

Everyone looked at Creamy. They didn't want her to blame herself, and inside, they were all feeling the same sadness that Creamy was feeling. Rancis walked closer to Creamy.

"Creamy?" Rancis asked.

Creamy looked up at Rancis with the tears still in her eyes. It only lasted a moment before Creamy looked back down, but she didn't put her head in her hands. Rancis went down on his knees, and he put his left hand on Creamy's shoulder and used his other hand to lift her chin and make her look him in the eye.

"Don't say that, Creamy. You are a good person, but you just don't know that." Rancis said.

Creamy looked back down at the floor.

"That's no excuse for the things I did." Creamy said.

Creamy looked back up at Rancis with the same sad expression on her face. Rancis sighed.

"Yes, I know that. And I don't know what I can do about the people in this arcade once me and the other racers save it. What you have done here is very foolish. You threatened the lives of innocent people and we cannot let that go. But I don't want you to end up suffering once this is all over. You don't deserve that. But Creamy, it's never too late to make up for what you did." Rancis said.

Creamy stared at Rancis for a few moments, and then nodded her head in agreement. She then made a slight smile and Rancis did the same. Rancis then helped Creamy stand up.

"Thanks, Rancy." Creamy said.

Rancis smiled and nodded. But then Creamy pulled him into a hug. Rancis was surprised at first, but then he hugged her back tightly, leaning his head on her shoulder. Rancis and Creamy then looked at the awestruck expressions of the other Sugar Rush racers behind them, and Creamy immediately let go of Rancis and cleared her throat nervously.

"Well, um, I think that you should be going. Licortwist, the Frostbites, and Steven entered Sugar Rush and are heading to Horror Rush. If you leave now, you can still make it." Creamy said.

Rancis nodded.

"Alright." Rancis said.

Rancis then ran back over to the other Sugar Rush racers.

"Let's go, guys." Rancis ordered.

Nougetsia stepped up.

"But what about Creamy?" Nougetsia asked.

Rancis looked back at Creamy and smiled.

"She'll be fine." Rancis replied.

The other Sugar Rush racers nodded, and they and Rancis entered into Sugar Rush's game portal. Once they were gone, Creamy remembered the game characters that had gotten locked up in Frosty Massif. She looked at the Santa's Sled game portal and then remembered Rancis's words to her.

 _"Creamy, it's never too late to make up for what you did." Rancis said._

Creamy walked up to the Santa's Sled game portal and hesitated as she stared at the darkness of the outlet.

"Well, here goes nothing." Creamy muttered.

Creamy took out her chocolate knife and then entered the Santa's Sled game portal.


	20. Ambush In The Candy-Tree Forest

**Chapter 20: Ambush In The Candy-Tree Forest**

Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven entered Sugar Rush, and they stood on top of the rainbow bridge.

"So, Licortwist, I've never been in Sugar Rush before. How exactly do we get to the Candy-Tree Forest?" Frostbite Willow asked.

Licortwist looked around the landscape before he spotted the Candy-Tree Forest, which was on the outer parts of Sugar Rush. Licortwist then turned back to the others.

"I'll take you there." Licortwist replied.

Licortwist had the licorice pieces start moving him, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven towards the Candy-Tree Forest. He made a quick stop at Diet Cola Mountain and placed the portal in Vanellope's former hideout. He then brought everyone to the entrance of the Candy-Tree Forest.

"So, this is the Candy-Tree Forest?" Frostbite Citrusella asked. She then gulped nervously and said "It looks kind of scary.".

Steven scoffed.

"Well then, that proves that your a coward." Steven said.

Frostbite Jubileena pushed Steven.

"Back off, Steven. Citrusella is my little sister, and I will not tolerate anyone trying to make her feel bad." Frostbite Jubileena sneered.

Steven responded by yanking on Frostbite Jubileena's ice ponytails.

"Your sister is a coward! She's just too scared to go through with the plan." Steven snapped.

"I'm not scared. I'm just..." Frostbite Citrusella started to say.

Frostbite Citrusella trailed off. Steven yanked on her ice ponytails, eliciting a yelp from the former.

"Your a big fat chicken, Citrusella. Your too scared to go in a simple forest." Steven taunted.

 _SMACK!_

Frostbite Citrusella's hand shot out like a slingshot and collided with Steven's cheek. The Dead Space: Rise Of Evil villain went crashing to the ground and put a hand on his cheek. When Steven removed his hand, his cheek had a white hand mark on it, which disappeared immediately, thanks to his large healing factor. Steven glared at Frostbite Citrusella, and his right hand transformed into a cannon, which shot explosive shells.

"You'll pay for that!" Steven snarled.

Steven aimed the cannon at Frostbite Citrusella. However, before he could fire a shell at Frostbite Citrusella, Licortwist had the licorice pieces wrap around Steven. Steven struggled and tried using any of his abilities to free himself, but they weren't working.

"Knock it off, guys. I didn't bring you all together just for you to start fighting. We're here to convince the Nightmare racers to join us, not have them think that we're a bunch of whiny brats." Licortwist sneered.

Licortwist then had the licorice pieces let go of Steven, who brushed his outfit. Steven glared at Frostbite Jubileena and Frostbite Citrusella, but he didn't attack them, and he transformed the cannon back into his right hand. He then sighed and turned to look back at the Candy-Tree Forest.

"Let's just get this over with." Steven said.

Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven then entered the Candy-Tree Forest. Instantly, Licortwist noticed the differences that the Candy-Tree Forest had from the other forests around Sugar Rush. The forest seemed very twisted and warped, nothing like the candy cane forest that the Sugar Rush racers were used to passing through. The trees were only black with red stripes, and they towered over the trees from any other forest. The forest was very shadowy, and it felt like nighttime. And there was also a large fog that was around the entire forest. Basically, the forest looked like the perfect setting for a horror game. As they walked, Frostbite Candlehead looked around.

"This place looks terrible. It's just red and black, and no other colors. And to think that people actually live here." Frostbite Candlehead muttered.

As they continued walking, Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven found that the forest was becoming slightly more colorful. That is, the forest seemed more red then black. The ground was laced with red candy of all kind, the sky was red as well, and there were a few black clouds in the sky. But other then that, they hadn't found any signs of the Nightmare racers yet. Eventually, Frostbite Nougetsia spoke up.

"Hey, if this place is turning red, then I guess that we're entering a new area of the forest. Maybe the Nightmare racers live here." Frostbite Nougetsia said.

Suddenly, as if to reply to what Frostbite Nougetsia had said, a figure zipped past Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven and vanished into the forest. Licortwist had the licorice pieces bring him towards the direction that the figure had disappeared to.

"Who was that?" Licortwist asked, startled.

"I bet that it was one of the Nightmare racers. They know that we're here, so they're fleeing." Frostbite Rudolph replied.

Licortwist looked back at the others.

"Spread out, all of you. We need to cover more ground in order to avoid an ambush." Licortwist ordered.

Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven scattered off in different directions.

"I think it went in here!" Frostbite Sticky said, motioning for Frostbite Torvald to follow her to a bush.

Everyone ripped through the bush like wild animals as they searched for the Nightmare racer. When they didn't find anything, they continued searching relentlessly for the Nightmare racer. They climbed up the red and black trees, trekked through the bushes, and took apart the branches as they searched on. Their efforts eventually ended in failure.

However, just as everyone couldn't find anything after searching, a small figure appeared through the fog. Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven stared in awe at the figure. It was Mindy Saki, the gray palette swap of Minty. She looked exactly like her and even had the same kind of large bow on her head. However, her skin color was a chalky gray color, and her hair and clothing were pitch black. Mindy simply folded her arms and glared at them, not saying a word. Eventually, Frostbite Taffyta broke the tension.

"We found a Nightmare racer! Let's convince her to join us now!" Frostbite Taffyta shouted.

However, before they could do anything else, a piercing sound entered their ears. A music box had been set up behind Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven while they were distracted, and it was playing Two the Hard Way, by Allman and Cher. They screamed in agony as the music ripped into their ears like a razor blade, and they struggled to cover their ears to block out the noise, but it was a futile attempt.

"Who's playing that thing?" Frostbite Snowanna asked.

Frostbite Snowanna turned around to see none other then Joanna Rainbow, the gray palette swap of Snowanna, who was cranking the music box up to eleven, a sinister grin on her face.

Frostbite Snowanna tried to send a blast of ice at Joanna in an attempt to freeze her, but before she could, dozens of giant mirror shards were flung at Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven. However, Licortwist had the licorice pieces protect himself and the others from the giant mirror shards by forming a protective shield around them.

Finally, the shards stopped getting thrown and Licortwist brought down the licorice shield. However, the shards had somehow created a large perimeter that had boxed everyone inside. Licortwist turned to everyone with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I'll use the licorice pieces to remove the shards." Licortwist said.

However, before Licortwist could use the licorice pieces to smash the shards, he, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven were suddenly bombarded by small jack-o-lanterns that were being tossed from outside of the circle of shards. The jack-o-lanterns smashed onto the ground and exploded, releasing a gray gas that spread quickly.

"Ack! What is that horrible smell?" Frostbite Minty asked, plugging her nose as the gas engulfed the trapped racers.

Licortwist quickly used the licorice pieces to smash a hole through the shards.

"Let's get out of..." Licortwist started to say.

Licortwist stopped talking and gasped when he saw the rest of the Nightmare racers, except for Penelope von Schweetz, the gray palette swap of Vanellope, and Tabitha Morton, the gray palette swap of Taffyta, show up. He turned to Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven.

"Attack them! They ambushed us, so we need to fight them off!" Licortwist ordered.

Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven nodded, and they charged at the Nightmare racers.

Lloyd Boar, the gray palette swap of Gloyd, flung a jack-o-lantern at Frostbite Rudolph. However, Frostbite Rudolph dodged the jack-o-lantern and then charged at Lloyd.

"Die! Die!" Frostbite Rudolph bellowed.

Lloyd gasped, turned around, and ran away as fast as he could. He could hear the clattering of feet, which urged him to run even faster. As he ran, Lloyd couldn't resist the urge to glance backwards. That proved to be a big mistake because he saw that Frostbite Rudolph was only inches away from him. Frostbite Rudolph was grinning as he neared Lloyd, and his eyes glowed brighter. Lloyd screamed and ran faster, but when he turned around again, he saw that Frostbite Rudolph was still just as close as ever.

"Die... now." Frostbite Rudolph whispered.

Frostbite Rudolph then headbutted Lloyd in the back. The force of the blow sent Lloyd flying several feet forward into a tree. Frostbite Rudolph snorted and then ran off to rejoin the others in the fight.

Jubilee Bin-Bin, the gray palette swap of Jubileena, tried colliding with Frostbite Willow and Frostbite Wynter with her massive kart. However, Frostbite Willow and Frostbite Wynter froze the kart's wheels, and the ice traveled up the kart before it froze the kart in place with Jubilee still in it.

Francis Butter, the gray palette swap of Rancis, was being held by the scruff of his blazer by Frostbite Sticky.

"Please, not in the face!" Francis begged.

However, that proved to be a poor choice of words as Frostbite Sticky promptly kneed him in the crotch. Francis squealed in pain and doubled over.

"Then again, maybe the face would have been a better choice." Francis squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

Francis then collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

Steven faced off against Zadora Beezle, the gray palette swap of Adorabeezle, and Citrus Pucker, the gray palette swap of Citrusella. They tried charging at him, but Steven transformed his left hand into a chain whip that he swung at them. Instantly, Zadora and Citrus were thrown back into a tree. Mindy then tried attacking him by sneaking up behind him, but Steven sensed her, turned around, and knocked her many yards away with a palm heel strike.

Licortwist faced off against Torvar Batten, the gray palette swap of Torvald, Vicky Snit, the gray palette swap of Sticky, and Nougat Bumble, the gray palette swap of Nougetsia. They tried to tackle Licortwist, but Licortwist grabbed each of them with the licorice pieces before having the licorice pieces slam them into a tree and then throw them away like ragdolls.

Cymbeline Di Caramel, the gray palette swap of Crumbelina, faced off against Frostbite Crumbelina. Frostbite Crumbelina shot her fingers as ice picks at Cymbeline, but she dodged the ice picks by jumping into the air. Cymbelina then kicked Frostbite Crumbelina square in the gut. However, the kick sent Cymbeline flying backwards, and her shoe turned to ice. Frostbite Crumbelina then turned around and froze Swiss Malacca, the gray palette swap of Swizzle, who was trying to sneak up on her from behind.

Kendall, who had led the ambush and was the only Nightmare racer that hadn't been in the ambush, watched in horror as her friends were beaten in seconds. Soon enough, she herself was surrounded by Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven. Licortwist had the licorice pieces grab Kendall and restrain her.

"You will lead us to your kingdom, palette swap." Licortwist said.

Kendall glared at Licortwist.

"I will never lead you to Horror Rush." Kendall shouted defiantly.

Licortwist frowned.

"Okay then, we can do this the hard way." Licortwist said.

Licortwist turned to Frostbite Candlehead and nodded. Frostbite Candlehead smirked and snapped her fingers. Instantly, Swiss was unthawed, but Frostbite Candlehead kept his body still frozen while having his head remain unthawed. Licortwist had the licorice pieces grab Swiss and wrap around his body tightly. Licortwist then turned back to Kendall.

"Either you lead us to Horror Rush, or he dies." Licortwist sneered.

Kendall gasped.

"You wouldn't!" Kendall said.

Licortwist nodded.

"Oh, I will, if you continue being defiant to me." Licortwist said.

He then smirked and had the licorice pieces let go of Kendall.

"Now, let's start over again, shall we? Lead us to Horror Rush." Licortwist ordered.

Kendall looked at Swiss and then back at Licortwist. She sighed.

"Follow me." Kendall replied.

Frostbite Candlehead refroze Swiss, and then she, the rest of the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven followed Kendall as she reluctantly led them towards Horror Rush. Meanwhile, the other Nightmare racers were left behind, either beaten up or frozen solid.

But, unknown to Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, Steven, and Kendall, someone was on one of the trees, watching the battle and eventually Kendall being forced to lead them to Horror Rush. It turned out to be Tabitha, who narrowed her eyes.

 _"Those outsides seem interesting. I wonder what they could do for me, if I joined them."_ Tabitha thought.

Tabitha then climbed down the tree and started following Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, Steven, and Kendall.


	21. The Sugar Rush Racers And Cinndon

**Chapter 21: The Sugar Rush Racers And Cinndon**

As Kendall reluctantly led Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racer's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven to Horror Rush, the Sugar Rush racers entered Sugar Rush. They immediately started running down the rainbow bridge.

"Come on, guys. We can't let Licortwist, the Frostbites, and Steven convince the Nightmare racers to join them. We need to get to Horror Rush now!" Vanellope said.

However, just as the Sugar Rush racers reached the bottom of the rainbow bridge, Cinndon showed up in the CinnaKart. He parked the kart before running up to the Sugar Rush racers.

"Guys, there you are!" Cinndon said.

The Sugar Rush racers stopped running and stared at him in confusion.

"Is there something that you need, Cinndon?" Vanellope asked.

Cinndon nodded.

"Back when Licortwist and Creamy first attacked Game Central Station, I had heard you tell Surge Protector that you had modified your and the other racers code boxes so you could gain powers in order to fight Licortwist and Creamy. I went to the castle and modified my code box so I could gain powers of my own in order to help you fight Licortwist and his allies." Cinndon replied.

"What powers do you have?" Candlehead asked.

Cinndon demonstrated his Cinammon abilities to the Sugar Rush racers. When he was done, Vanellope turned to the Sugar Rush racers.

"What do you guys think? Should we let him help us or no?" Vanellope asked.

The Sugar Rush racers thought about it, and then each of them nodded. Vanellope then turned back to Cinndon.

"Alright, Cinndon, you can help us." Vanellope announced.

Cinndon smiled.

"Thank you. And don't worry, I will try to be of good use to all of you." Cinndon said.

Vanellope smiled.

"I know you will, Cinndon." Vanellope said. She then said "Anyway, we need to get to the Candy-Tree Forest. Licortwist is heading to Horror Rush in order to convince the Nightmare racers to join him, the Frostbites, and Steven.".

Cinndon nodded in agreement, but then his eyes widened.

"Wait a minute." Cinndon said.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked.

"What about Creamy? Wasn't she helping Licortwist?" Cinndon asked.

Rancis spoke up.

"Yeah, but she reformed after realizing that what she did was wrong. We left her back in Game Central Station." Rancis replied.

Cinndon nodded.

"Okay. Well, let's head to Horror Rush." Cinndon said.

The Sugar Rush racers nodded and they, as well as Cinndon, continued making their way to the Candy-Tree Forest.


	22. Freeing The Game Characters

**Chapter 22: Freeing The Game Characters**

Meanwhile, back in Santa's Sled, the game characters were still imprisoned in Frosty Massif. Coily was playing a harmonica in one of the cells that had him, Q*Bert, Slick, Sam, and Ugg, but he then had it snatched away by a Frostbite elf, who split it in two before giving it back.

"Quiet, snake." the Frostbite elf ordered angrily.

The Frostbite elf then walked away. In Sonic, Mario, Frogger, Clyde, Link, Satine, the Koopa, and Willow's cell, Willow was lying down on the ground, while her cellmates were trying to entertain themselves. She had begun to give up hope of the game prisoners being rescued. A single tear rolled down her pale cheeks, and her eyes closed and her head hang low as she drifted into unconsciousness. However, she and the other game characters jumped slightly when there was a bang outside of the hallway. The Frostbites that were guarding the hallway looked towards the sound of the noise.

"What was that?" a Frostbite elf asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check." a Frostbite yeti replied.

The Frostbites immediately ran out of the hallway. However, after a few seconds, there were the sounds of ice being cut and screams before there was silence. The game characters wondered what had happened. After ten seconds, Creamy showed up, the chocolate knife in her hand. The game characters groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, Buttercap?" Knuckles the Echidna asked angrily.

Creamy sighed, walked over to the cell that had Chun-Li, a Pooka, Yuni, and Dirk the Daring, and used her knife to break open the lock of the cell door. She then started doing the same to the other cells.

"You guys won't be prisoners anymore. I'm busting you all out of here." Creamy replied.

Creamy's words struck everyone like they had been punched in the face.

"Your doing what?" Ken asked, shocked, as Creamy unlocked the cell that he, Ryu, Paperboy, Pino, and Acha were in.

"I'm getting you all out of here. We'll get rid of all of the Frostbites and take back the arcade." Creamy replied.

The arcade characters were still confused and suspicious.

"But why?" Kano asked.

"Because Licortwist has been a real jerk to me. He barely listens to me, is ungrateful towards me, and even slapped me upside the head today and abandoned me. And I've also seen how bad I was. So let's get you all out of here." Creamy replied.

Creamy reached Sonic, Mario, Frogger, Clyde, Link, Satine, the Koopa, and Willow's cell, and broke open the lock of the cell door.

"Thanks, Creamy." Sonic said.

"Don't mention it, Sonic." Creamy said.

Creamy eventually freed all of the game characters, and then she led them out of the hallway. They passed by the remains of the Frostbites, which Creamy had killed, and they started heading up Frosty Massif.


	23. Horror Rush

**Chapter 23: Horror Rush**

Back in the Candy-Tree Forest, Kendall was still leading Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven towards Horror Rush. Licortwist was walking by Kendall's side, and the Frostbites and Steven were following them. As they walked, Kendall pointed out the route that they were taking in order to get to Horror Rush.

"Alright, now we pass this fork in the road and head left." Kendall said.

"Got it." Licortwist said as he continued walking.

Steven looked at Licortwist.

"How can you be sure that she's telling the truth? She could be lying to lead us astray." Steven asked in suspicion.

"Relax, Steven. Everything's been fine so far. We have someone who is taking us to Horror Rush and we've already taken care of the Nightmare racers, since they've attacked us. And when we get to Horror Rush, we'll just convince their leader to join us. What could go wrong?" Licortwist asked in a quiet tone.

Steven crossed his arms.

"You know, something bad always happens when someone says that." Steven said.

Licortwist sighed.

"Well, this time, nothing bad will happen." Licortwist said.

Just then, Kendall stopped walking.

"We're here." Kendall announced.

Kendall was right. She, Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven had reached the end of the Candy-Tree Forest and were looking down at Horror Rush. Everyone except Kendall glanced around at the town. They noticed that Horror Rush was incredibly large, and all the houses were double the size of even Taffyta's strawberry mansion, the third largest building in Sugar Rush aside from Vanellope's castle and Crumbelina's house (which she still used whenever she was in Sugar Rush, even though she had moved into the castle in Richmond after marrying Timothy). There were several giant trees in the town, all of which were spiked and colored red and black, the sky was black, and there were multiple red clouds. But above all, everything was black and red.

"You Nightmares seem to have a pretty blunt color scheme. Everything's red and black, and nothing else." Frostbite Candlehead said.

"Shut it!" Kendall snapped without even looking at her.

Frostbite Candlehead rolled her eyes, and she, the rest of the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, Steven, and Kendall entered Horror Rush. As they walked, they noticed that a few candy citizens were in the town, and they looked more threatening then the candy citizens in Sugar Rush. However, oddly enough, they fled when they saw Licortwist, his allies, and Kendall.

"Why is everyone so intimidated by us?" Frostbite Gloyd asked Kendall.

Kendall didn't answer his question. Eventually, she stopped walking.

"Well, we're here. The Horror Acropolis." Kendall announced.

Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven glanced up and they saw that they had arrived at the Horror Acropolis. The place was enormous, likely ten kilometers wide and six miles high, there were dozens of windows, and a large tower stood magnificently at the top of the castle.

"Alright, palette swap, take us to your leader." Licortwist ordered.

Kendall glared at Licortwist.

"My name is Kendall, not palette swap." Kendall said angrily.

Licortwist rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just bring us in." Licortwist ordered.

Kendall sighed and walked up the stairs that led to the Horror Acropolis, with the others following her. They went inside and made their way through the massive castle. Eventually, they came to a set of red double doors that had black doorknobs. Kendall knocked on the doors.

"Come in!" a voice ordered.

Kendall opened the double doors, and she, Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven entered the room that was behind the double doors. Once they were inside, Licortwist and his group noticed that they were in a large, dark throne room that had scarlet red stripes and markings on the walls and ceiling. Kendall led them up to a throne, where a figure was sitting, concealed by darkness. Kendall bowed on the ground and kept her face looking down at the ground.

"What is it, Kendall?" the figure asked.

Kendall kept her face looking down at the ground.

"Queen Penelope, these people are here to see you." Kendall replied.

The figure nodded.

"Very well. You can go now, Kendall." the figure said.

Kendall nodded. She then turned around, threw Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven a dirty look, and then ran out of the throne room. Once Kendall was gone, the figure stood up and revealed herself. It turned out to be Penelope.

"Who are you?" Frostbite Jubileena asked.

Penelope frowned.

"I am Penelope von Schweetz, Queen of Horror Rush." Penelope replied.


	24. Queen Penelope Von Schweetz

**Chapter 24: Queen Penelope Von Schweetz**

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon arrived at the Candy-Tree Forest. Once they had arrived, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon turned to Vanellope.

"Alright, Vanellope, what's the plan now?" Crumbelina asked.

Vanellope looked at everyone.

"The plan is, we get to Horror Rush and prevent Licortwist, the Frostbites, and Steven from convincing the Nightmare racers to join them. Hopefully, we can get there before it's too late." Vanellope said. She then turned to Minty and asked "Minty, do you think that you could give us a lift?".

Minty nodded.

"Sure. Just hold on to me." Minty replied.

Minty transformed into her Sakura form, and then she had her feet transform into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters. The Sugar Rush racers then grabbed onto her, and Minty flew into the air and started flying the other Sugar Rush racers to the Horror Acropolis.

* * *

Penelope stared at Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven.

"My subject, Kendall, told me that you are all here to see me. Why is that?" Penelope asked.

Licortwist cleared his throat and stepped up.

"Queen Penelope, my name is Licortwist Hothead. The ice creatures that are with me are called the Frostbites, and they come from the game Santa's Sled. And the boy is named Steven Universe, and he comes from the game Dead Space: Rise Of Evil. Anyway, me and my allies have come here in order to seek your help." Licortwist replied.

Penelope raised an eyebrow.

"And just exactly what do you want my help with?" Penelope asked.

Licortwist briefly explained to Penelope everything that had happened to him, Creamy, the Frostbites, and Steven. However, he left out the part of the Nightmare racers getting attacked in order to raise the chances of Penelope joining him.

"So now, we have come to you in order to ask you to help us with dealing with the Sugar Rush racers and our other enemies." Licortwist finished explaining.

Penelope thought for a second.

"Um... no." Penelope replied.

Licortwist, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven were thrown off guard.

"Wait, what?" Licortwist asked.

Penelope frowned.

"No, I'm not joining you, Licortwist. Look, your interesting and all, but what you are doing is wrong. Trying to beat up a bunch of kids just because you tried to take over Sugar Rush a week ago and they stopped you makes it seem like that you have anger issues. So that's why I'm going to have to say no to your request." Penelope replied.

Licortwist glared at Penelope and growled lowly. Without hesitation, he commanded the licorice pieces to grab Penelope and lift her into the air.

"Licortwist, what the heck are you doing?" Penelope asked.

Penelope struggled against the licorice pieces, but she couldn't break free. Licortwist then had the licorice pieces lift him up to Penelope's level.

"I'm putting out the fire." Licortwist replied, his voice low.

Penelope gulped.

"L-Licortwist, please stop this! Don't do something that your going to..." Penelope started to plead.

The licorice pieces squeezed Penelope, causing her to yell in pain.

"Don't try to change my mind, Penelope. You made me do this." Licortwist sneered.

A smile found its way onto Licortwist's face. Penelope then realized with horror that Licortwist was far too gone to be talked to.

"Oh no." Penelope muttered.


	25. Frostbite Candlehead

**Chapter 25: Frostbite Candlehead**

If there was one thing that Penelope knew through her life, it was power. She had it. She ruled Horror Rush with an iron fist, and everyone obeyed her without questions.

But now, Penelope was powerless to do anything.

Licortwist smirked and had the licorice pieces form into spikes, and he brought the licorice spikes closer to Penelope.

"Say goodbye, Penelope von Schweetz." Licortwist said.

 _BANG!_

Everyone in the room jumped, looking around with wild eyes.

 _BANG!_

It came again, this time louder. A second later, Candlehead burst through, the walls exploding in fire behind her. The other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon then followed her in. They had arrived at the Horror Acropolis and had blasted their way through the wall and into the throne room because making their way through the huge castle would have taken up too much time. Vanellope looked up and gasped when she saw her palette swap trapped in Licortwist's grip.

"Penelope! Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" Vanellope shouted.

Vanellope shot a blast of pixels at the licorice pieces that were holding up Penelope. The licorice pieces fell apart and swarmed back to the rest of the licorice pieces. Meanwhile, Penelope started falling down to the floor, but then Taffyta stretched her legs and grabbed Penelope before she could hit the ground. Taffyta then lowered her to the ground before stretching back down.

"Are you okay, Penelope?" Taffyta asked.

Penelope nodded.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Taffyta." Penelope replied.

Vanellope turned to look at Penelope.

"You should get out of here, Penelope. Leave Licortwist, the Frostbites, and Steven to us." Vanellope ordered.

Penelope nodded and she ran out of the throne room. Meanwhile, Licortwist glared at the Sugar Rush racers, and then he turned to Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, Frostbite Adolf, and Steven.

"What are you waiting for? ATTACK THEM!" Licortwist ordered angrily.

Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, and Frostbite Adolf charged at the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. Steven also tried to charge at the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon, but Licortwist held him back.

"You stay here, Steven. Have the Frostbites fight the racers and that new kid for us." Licortwist ordered.

Meanwhile, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Rudolph, and Frostbite Adolf started to attack the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. Frostbite Rudolph charged at Candlehead.

"Die! Die!" Frostbite Rudolph bellowed as he tried to ram into her.

Candlehead leaped out of the way.

"Not today, Rudolph." Candlehead said.

As Frostbite Rudolph spun around to charge again, Candlehead shot a torrent of fire at Frostbite Rudolph, burning him to a crisp.

Frostbite Artie growled and charged at Gloyd, swinging his claws at his face. However, Gloyd was ready for him, and he dodged the blow by ducking. Gloyd took out a pumpkin bomb and threw it directly into Frostbite Artie's face. The Frostbite bear growled in pain, and Gloyd did a back flip and shot a second pumpkin bomb at Frostbite Artie's leg in midair, burning it to a crisp. Frostbite Artie collapsed on the ground and looked up just in time to see Gloyd take out a third pumpkin bomb.

"No, wait!" Frostbite Artie cried.

However, it was too late. Gloyd threw the third pumpkin bomb right into his jaws, and instantly, Frostbite Artie erupted and exploded, showering everyone in snow.

Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites gasped upon seeing Frostbite Rudolph and Frostbite Artie get killed, but then they resumed fighting the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. However, Frostbite Citrusella hadn't attacked the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. She walked away from the fighting and shouted.

"STOP!" Frostbite Citrusella yelled.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites stopped fighting, and they stared at Frostbite Citrusella in confusion.

"Citrus, what is it?" Frostbite Jubileena asked in concern.

Frostbite Citrusella walked over to the Sugar Rush racers, stood in front of them, and crossed her arms and glared at Frostbite Jubileena, the rest of the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Willow, and Frostbite Wynter. They immediately got what Frostbite Citrusella was trying to do. The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon gasped, while Frostbite Jubileena, the rest of the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, Frostbite Willow, and Frostbite Wynter stared at Citrusella in confusion.

"Citrusella, why are you helping the racers and that boy?" Frostbite Jubileena asked.

Frostbite Citrusella frowned.

"I'd rather be with them then help Licortwist." Frostbite Citrusella replied angrily.

Shockingly, Frostbite Jubileena didn't look angry, just simply baffled.

"Why not? Licortwist is our leader, besides Willow." Frostbite Citrusella asked.

Frostbite Citrusella scowled.

"Think about it. What has Licortwist done for us?" Frostbite Citrusella asked.

"He freed us." Frostbite Willow replied indignantly.

"Sure, he may have done that, but he's just using us! He doesn't care for any of us because he's just using us for his own selfish goals. So why do we put up with it?" Frostbite Citrusella asked.

Frostbite Willow opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. After a few moments, she spoke.

"That's... that's an excellent question." Frostbite Willow replied. She then turned to Frostbite Wynter and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites and said "Guys, we're not going to fight the racers anymore.".

Frostbite Wynter and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites nodded, and they walked over to the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. However, Frostbite Candlehead did not join them. She simply glared at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites before disappearing in a cloud of snow and ice.

Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites slowly approached the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. Frostbite Willow looked at Vanellope.

"Vanellope, do you think that you could forgive us?" Frostbite Willow asked.

Vanellope stared at Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites in suspicion.

"How do I know that this isn't some sort of trap?" Vanellope asked.

Frostbite Willow sighed.

"Because we don't want to help Licortwist anymore. We never we're in our right minds, then or any other time ever since Santa's Sled got plugged in." Frostbite Willow replied.

Vanellope thought about what Frostbite Willow said, and then she nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I believe you." Vanellope said.

Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites smiled. Frostbite Willow stuck out her hand and shook Vanellope's hand.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you on good terms, President Vanellope." Frostbite Willow said.

Vanellope smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you on good terms as well, Willow. Normally, I would throw you all in the fungeon or lock you up in Frosty Massif, but I'm feeling generous today, so I guess that I can forgive every single one of your wrongdoings, and hopefully, the other arcade characters can too." Vanellope said.

"Well, that's a relief." Frostbite Snowanna said.

Citrusella felt like that there was someone behind her. She turned around and gasped in horror.

"Um, guys, I hate to say this, but we're not finished here." Citrusella said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites became confused.

"Why is that?" Jubileena asked.

As if to answer Jubileena's question, a shadow suddenly loomed over the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites. They spun around in shock, and Candlehead gasped at what she saw.

It was Frostbite Candlehead in her giant ice monster form.

"Miss me?" Frostbite Candlehead asked with a maniacal grin as she twitched excitedly.

Candi gulped nervously.

"Oh nuts." Candi muttered nervously.

Frostbite Candlehead loomed over the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, a malicious grin spread across her face, before she swooped down at them.

"Duck and cover!" Taffyta shouted.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites dove to the ground to avoid Frostbite Candlehead.

"Candlehead, what are you doing? Stop this!" Frostbite Willow ordered.

Frostbite Candlehead shook her head.

"No, Willow, I'm done taking orders from you. You and the other Frostbites have grown soft... too soft. For that, you must pay." Frostbite Candlehead sneered.

Frostbite Candlehead then swatted Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites with her claws. They were thrown away like ragdolls, hit the wall, and were knocked unconscious. Frostbite Candlehead then turned back to the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. Her eyes glowed blue and she blasted a bright blue ice blast at Torvald, encasing her in ice.

"You'll pay for that!" Minty shouted angrily.

Minty ran towards Frostbite Candlehead and attempted to punch her. However, Frostbite Candlehead extended her legs again and she shot up into the air, and Minty missed her. Frostbite Candlehead laughed maniacally and blew frost out of her mouth down at Minty, encasing her in ice. She then blew frost at the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon, and before they could move, the frost engulfed them, and Jubileena, Swizzle, Snowanna, and Citrusella were encased in ice, once the frost cleared.

"She's annihilating us one by one!" Rancis screamed.

"No kidding." Sticky snapped.

Sticky shot a blast of marshmallow whip that blew back Frostbite Candlehead, leaving her stuck on one of the throne room's walls. However, Frostbite Candlehead quickly broke free and went onto all limbs. Skittering across the terrain like a spider, Frostbite Candlehead sprinted towards Sticky and knocked her over. Sticky yelped as Frostbite Candlehead pinned her to the ground and transformed her fingers into claws.

"Ho, ho, ho, merry x-mas!" Frostbite Candlehead sneered.

Frostbite Candlehead then brought her claws forward, driving it right into Sticky's chest. The girl screamed, expecting pain, but after a few seconds, nothing happened. Sticky opened her eyes, seeing that the claws had gone through her but was harmless to her, thanks to her marshmallow abilities.

 _"I guess Vanellope was right. I AM able to resist getting stabbed!"_ Sticky thought.

Meanwhile, Frostbite Candlehead struggled, finding it impossible to pull her claws out.

"Hey, let go!" Frostbie Candlehead ordered angrily.

Sticky glared at Frostbite Candlehead and took a hold of her claws. She found that even though she touched the claws, she didn't feel pain from the sharp edge.

"No, you let go!" Sticky cried angrily.

Another blast of marshmallow whip erupted from Sticky's chest, blowing Frostbite Candlehead many feet away. Sticky got up and her wound immediately healed.

Frostbite Candlehead rose to her feet. However, just as soon as she got up, Cinndon produced a cloud of cinnamon dust that blinded Frostbite Candlehead. However, she fought against the cinnamon cloud, spotted Cinndon, and glared at him.

"Is this how you treat Frostbites?" Frostbite Candlehead asked.

With that, Frostbite Candlehead ran up to Cinndon and struck him across the face, sending him flying into Vanellope, who got thrown away, and the cinnamon cloud immediately dispersed. Before Cinndon could get up, Frostbite Candlehead's elongated arms pinned him limb from limb. Pulling herself onto him, a fifth arm burst from her back and transformed into a blade.

"You've been a really naughty boy, Cinndon. And now, you must be punished." Frostbite Candlehead whispered in his ear.

Aiming her blade at Cinndon's face, Frostbite Candlehead brought the blade down towards him. But before she could cut him, Adorabeezle knocked her off of him.

"Get away from my friend!" Adorabeezle shouted.

Adorabeezle then used her claws to slice Frostbite Candlehead's arm. Instantly, her arm went flying off and clattered onto the ground. Frostbite Candlehead gasped and glared at Adorabeezle, but before she could attack, Rancis jumped in and burned Frostbite Candlehead's other arm off with one of his tentacles. It collapsed on the ground and melted into a puddle.

However, Frostbite Candlehead still had three arms left, and she grabbed Rancis and Adorabeezle, hoisting them into the air with surprising strength. Dangling them from her arms, she cackled.

"You really thought that you could defeat me, you brats?" Frostbite Candlehead asked.

Frostbite Candlehead laughed as she shook them with her long arms.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Taffyta demanded.

Taffyta stretched her arm out and Frostbite Candlehead in the shin. Frostbite Candlehead grimaced and kicked Taffyta in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Then she slammed Rancis and Adorabeezle onto Taffyta's head, stunning all three of them.

"Game over." Frostbite Candlehead sneered, transforming her three fingers into a hatchet, a mallet, and a spear, and aimed them at the three Sugar Rush racers. However, before she could impale them, Candlehead spoke up.

"Hey, Frosty!" Candlehead shouted.

Frostbite Candlehead paused and glared at Candlehead.

"Well, if it isn't my inferior double." Frostbite Candlehead sneered.

Candlehead was not frightened by Frostbite Candlehead.

"Why don't you come and fight me instead of beating up those three?" Candlehead challenged.

Frostbite Candlehead raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"Okay, but it's your funeral." Frostbite Candlehead replied.

Frostbite Candlehead spun around to face Candlehead. Candlehead surrounded her body in fire and then flew full speed ahead at Frostbite Candlehead. Frostbite Candlehead's eyes widened in shock as Candlehead flew towards her. Quickly, she dodged to the left, but she wasn't quick enough. Candlehead flew up and smashed her fist into Frostbite Candlehead's stomach. Frostbite Candlehead went crashing onto the ground and the heat from Candlehead's fire began to melt her slowly.

"I'm melting!" Frostbite Candlehead screeched, flailing her arms and legs around.

Her stomach began burning away like acid, and her arms dropped to the ground and became detached from her body. Water poured out of her mouth as she melted into the ground. Once she had melted, everyone stared at the puddle that used to be Frostbite Candlehead. Taffyta sighed with relief.

"It's finally over." Taffyta said.

Candlehead then walked up to Minty, Torvald, Jubileena, Swizzle, Snowanna, and Citrusella, and unthawed them. She then made sure that Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites were alright. The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon then turned around to confront Licortwist and Steven, but they were gone. They had left while the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon were busy with Frostbite Candlehead.

"Oh, come on! This is the third time that they got away!" Rancis snapped.

Vanellope frowned.

"It's okay, Rancis. I have a feeling that this is the beginning of finally stopping Licortwist. He and Steven can't be far away. If we hurry, we can still catch them before they disappear into one of the games." Vanellope said.

The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon nodded, and they, Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, headed out of the Horror Acropolis. Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites headed out of Sugar Rush in order to get back to Santa's Sled, while the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon headed out in order to find Licortwist and Steven.


	26. Licortwist, Steven, And Tabitha

**Chapter 26: Licortwist, Steven, And Tabitha**

Meanwhile, Licortwist and Steven were making their way through the Candy-Tree Forest. Licortwist was on top of the licorice pieces, while Steven was on a platform of licorice pieces, which were wrapped securely around his feet and lower legs.

"So, once we're out of this forest, we'll head to Diet Cola Mountain and grab the portal. Then, we'll head to the game Hero's Duty and pick up the last metal scrap that we need for the portal, and then we'll head back here and use the portal for my revenge on the Sugar Rush racers." Licortwist explained.

"How are we going to use the portal for your revenge?" Steven asked.

Licortwist had the licorice pieces turn Steven so he was facing him.

"As you know, the portal is uncomplete. After we get the last metal scrap from Hero's Duty, we're going to put it on the portal. Once all the pieces of the portal are in place, it should be time for Sour Bill to make a speech at the castle. We come in... I'd hold the portal up while you defend... and put the portal pieces together, causing this entire game to be torn up and disappear into the portal, which will immediately destroy the different pieces of this game by disintegrating them into tiny particles." Licortwist replied.

Steven smiled.

"That sounds great." Steven said.

Just then, a figure zipped past Licortwist and Steven, and vanished into the forest. Steven turned to Licortwist.

"Wait, I thought that we got beat up all of the Nightmare racers. Did we miss one?" Steven asked.

Licortwist was about to reply, but then another voice spoke up.

"No, you didn't miss one of us. I just wasn't part of the ambush." the voice replied.

Licortwist and Steven turned around to see Tabitha.

"Who are you?" Licortwist asked.

Tabitha smirked.

"My name is Tabitha Morton, and I want to join you." Tabitha replied.

Licortwist and Steven raised an eyebrow.

"You want to join us? Why?" Licortwist asked.

Tabitha frowned.

"Because I was watching you when you two and the Frostbites beat up the other Nightmare racers. I also overheard you saying that you want revenge on the Sugar Rush racers, who I've had bad experiences with as well, so I want to help you." Tabitha replied.

Licortwist thought about it and then he turned to Steven. Steven nodded, and Licortwist turned back to Tabitha.

"Okay, you can help us." Licortwist said.

Tabitha smirked.

"Great. So, what should I do?" Tabitha asked.

Licortwist thought about it, and then got an idea.

"Tabitha, we just recently left Horror Rush, where the racers and Cinndon attacked. We need you to head into Horror Rush and deal with the racers while me and Steven get something from the game Hero's Duty. Once your done, come find us." Licortwist replied.

Tabitha nodded and started running towards Horror Rush. Meanwhile, Licortwist and Steven headed out of the Candy-Tree Forest. Once they were out, they headed back to Diet Cola Mountain, where Licortwist found the portal, where he had left it. He then had the licorice pieces pick it up before having them bring him and Steven out of Sugar Rush.


	27. The Sugar Rush Racers Vs Tabitha

**Chapter 27: The Sugar Rush Racers Vs Tabitha**

Back in Horror Rush, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon were making their way through the town. They passed by dozens of candy citizens along the way, and they would occasionally nod to one of them, but they wouldn't respond.

 _"This is taking forever. Where are Licortwist and Steven?"_ Taffyta wondered in exasperation.

Eventually, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon arrived at Horror Rush's racetrack. Taffyta took the time to speak up.

"Guys, I don't think that Licortwist and Steven are here." Taffyta said.

Vanellope sighed.

"Okay, fine. Let's leave Horror Rush, since they may have already left." Vanellope said.

However, before they could leave, a pink laser beam struck one of the stands, and the area around the shot was burnt away. The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon turned around in shock to see Tabitha in her kart, her pink laser gun in one of her hands. She reaimed the gun at the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon.

"Stay sweet, suckers!" Tabitha shouted.

Tabitha then fired another pink laser beam right at them. The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon ran out of the way, and the pink laser beam missed them.

 _"Sheesh, what's in that laser?"_ Vanellope wondered.

However, Vanellope was forced to cancel her thoughts as Tabitha continued to fired her laser gun at the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon while shouting madly. They jumped, ducked, and glitched in order to avoid the laser shots. And even without getting struck, everyone except Rancis and Candlehead could feel the heat from the lasers as they were fired.

"We need to get her out of that kart!" Vanellope shouted.

"Not a problem!" Taffyta said, jumping up to avoid another laser blast.

Taffyta stretched her arm out towards Tabitha's head. Her fist struck Tabitha dead center in the forehead, knocking her out of the kart and causing her to land on the ground. The laser gun clattered onto the ground, and everyone gasped.

"Get the gun!" Vanellope demanded to Sticky, who was closer.

Sticky reached towards the laser gun, but Tabitha lunged at her, delivering a kick to the chest. Both girls landed on the ground, disoriented, before they got to their feet quickly. Unfortunately, Tabitha got up a second before Sticky. Immediately, she began to wail on Sticky, delivering several precise punches aimed at the mouth, throat, eyes, and nose. Occasionally, Sticky managed to block one of Tabitha's punches, but she couldn't keep it up for long.

"Hey, get away from my younger sister!" Minty shouted.

Minty ran towards Tabitha and delivered an uppercut, sending Tabitha flying up into the air and landing on the ground on her stomach, thanks to her enhanced strength. Minty then took the opportunity to grab the laser gun. She then aimed the laser gun at Tabitha and prepared to shoot her, but Tabitha quickly got up and lunged at both Minty and Sticky, swinging her fists at them. Her fists smacked into both girls with vicious force, and one of the strikes caused Minty to drop the laser gun. However, the moment that it hit the ground, it went off and fired at Tabitha, brazing her leg. With a scream of anguish, Tabitha grabbed her injured leg.

The distraction was just what the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon needed. Minty picked up the laser gun again and snapped it in two. With her laser gun gone, Tabitha was easy pickings. Swizzle used his psychic powers to make Tabitha immobile. Sticky then trapped Tabitha to the wall of one of the stands with a blast of marshmallow whip. Candlehead then heated up the marshmallow whip with her fire powers, so the marshmallow whip hardened to the stand. And then Nougetsia froze the hardened marshmallow whip. When they were finished, Candlehead, Minty, Sticky, and Nougetsia rejoined the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon, and they walked away from the racetrack.

"Hey, don't leave me! Come back here, I tell ya! COME BACK HERE!" Tabitha screamed.


	28. Hero's Duty

**Chapter 28: Hero's Duty**

Meanwhile, Licortwist and Steven headed out of Sugar Rush and reentered Game Central Station. After they did, they headed towards the Hero's Duty game portal and headed inside. They entered Hero's Duty and then looked around.

"So, where do we go now?" Steven asked.

Licortwist looked around before spotting the tower, and he pointed at it.

"There. We go to that tower." Licortwist replied.

Steven nodded, and the two of them started heading towards the tower, with the licorice pieces carrying them and the portal. However, unknown to Licortwist and Steven, one of the Hero's Duty soldiers had been watching them from a trench.

"I better tell the Sergeant about this." the soldier, who was a corporal named Red Pallet, whispered.

Pallet then ran off.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon exited Sugar Rush's game portal and entered Game Central Station.

"Alright, guys, think about what game Licortwist and Steven could have went in." Vanellope said.

The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon looked around.

"Well, if Licortwist and Steven have that ring structure like thing with them, then they would most likely be somewhere that has metal." Adorabeezle said.

Just then, Vanellope felt her skirt's pocket vibrate. She took out her candy walkie-talkie and answered it.

"Hello?" Vanellope asked.

 _"Vanellope, is that you?"_ a voice asked.

It was Tamora. Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" Vanellope asked.

 _"One of my soldiers saw Licortwist and Steven enter Hero's Duty and start heading to the tower with some sort of ring structure about thirty minutes ago."_ Tamora replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Alright, we're coming." Vanellope said.

Vanellope then turned off the walkie-talkie and put it back in her skirt's pocket.

"Who was that?" Candi asked.

Vanellope turned to the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon.

"That was Tamora. She said that one of her soldiers saw Licortwist and Steven in Hero's Duty, and they are heading to the tower with the ring structure." Vanellope replied.

"Well then, let's go after them! We need to put an end to this." Rancis said.

Vanellope nodded, and she, the Sugar Rush racers, and Cinndon made their way over to the Hero's Duty game portal and headed inside.


	29. The Hero's Duty Soldiers Vs Licortwist

**Chapter 29: The Hero's Duty Soldiers Vs Licortwist**

Meanwhile, back in Hero's Duty, Tamora and some of the Hero's Duty soldiers were walking around. Ever since Pallet had found out that Licortwist and Steven had entered Hero's Duty, Tamora had the Hero's Duty soldiers searching for Licortwist and Steven, but they had disappeared without a trace. The Hero's Duty soldiers that were with her had just arrived at a body of water that had a thick layer of fog and a couple of rusted storage containers that had rusted scientific equipment (for bonus levels, whenever it was arcade hours), and a solder named Icarus Stora was telling a story to Markowski.

"And then, she said..." Icarus was saying.

However, before Icarus could finish speaking, Tamora held her hand up, and everyone became silent.

"Wait, what's that sound?" Tamora asked.

At first, the other soldiers thought that Tamora was hearing things, but after a few seconds, they heard the faint sound of something buzzing and clicking. They realized that it was coming from the body of water, so they ran over to the water's edge. There was nothing at first, but Tamora and the soldiers looked deeper into the fog, and they noticed that something was coming their way. Tamora turned to the soldiers.

"Come on!" Tamora ordered.

She and the soldiers hid behind one of the storage containers. They then peeked out the side of the storage container that they were hiding behind to see that Licortwist was standing on the licorice pieces, which were transporting him above the water, and he was coming out of the body of water with the last metal scrap that was needed for the portal. Tamora then turned back to the Hero's Duty soldiers.

"Alright, men, take down Licortwist. He might be a kid, but he's extremely dangerous. Don't hesitate with anything." Tamora said.

But unfortunately, Licortwist had heard Tamora speaking. He lifted a storage container with the licorice pieces and revealed himself to the Hero's Duty soldiers. Another soldier, a private named Leland Lockload, took out a camera and took a picture of him, while everyone else, even Tamora, was frozen in fear.

"Ah..." Markowski stuttered.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" another soldier, a corporal named Flint Ferland, asked.

Lockload took another picture of Licortwist, but he accidentally had the flash on, which irritated the 9 year old Licorice themed racer. He accidentally dropped the storage container, but Tamora and the Hero's Duty soldiers jumped out of the way before the storage container could fall onto them. The Hero's Duty soldiers then took out their machine guns and started shooting at Licortwist. However, Licortwist got over his shock and had the licorice pieces form a shield, which blocked the bullets. Tamora took out her radio and turned it on.

"Attention, all soldiers report to the bonus level. I repeat, all soldiers report to the bonus level at once! Bring all heavy artillery! Bring all heavy artillery NOW!" Tamora ordered into the radio.

Tamora then put away her radio and focused back on Licortwist while she waited for the rest of the Hero's Duty soldiers and the artillery to arrive. Licortwist brought down the licorice shield and started attacking the Hero's Duty soldiers with the licorice pieces, while the Hero's Duty soldiers fought back with their weaponry. Unfortunately, the Hero's Duty soldiers were slowly losing because Licortwist used the licorice pieces to start to gradually overpower them.

Meanwhile, the game characters that had been locked up in Frosty Massif had finally escaped from the mountain, and Creamy led them out of Santa's Sled. Once they were back in Game Central Station, the game characters met up with Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, who had just gotten out of Sugar Rush and were heading back to Santa's Sled. The game characters thought that they were still bad and prepared to attack them, but then Frostbite Willow told Creamy about how she and the other Frostbites had turned good. Creamy then told the game characters that Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, and the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites were good, and some of the game characters didn't believe them, but most of the game characters chose to believe them. Frostbite Willow then sent a signal to all of the Frostbites that were in the games to become good and leave the game characters alone, and they agreed and left the games. Frostbite Willow, Frostbite Wynter, the Sugar Rush racers's Frostbites, and the remaining Frostbites then headed back to Santa's Sled while the game characters headed back to their games in order to wait for Licortwist and Steven to be defeated. However, some of the game characters didn't return to their games, and after hearing that Licortwist and Steven went into Hero's Duty, and the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon went after them, they crowed around the Hero's Duty game portal.

The Hero's Duty game portal had been blocked off on the other side, where the game characters listened to the chaotic echoes from inside Hero's Duty. Worried and confused, the citizens of the arcade exchanged looks, wondering how everything was going. Some of the Hero's Duty soldiers patrolled the gateway with their guns loaded and armed, while tanks that had been in different parts of the arcade rolled in and drove across the plaza towards Hero's Duty, their chains and metal clanking against the marble floors.

"Alright, people, move it! Heavy artillery coming through!" one soldier shouted as he pushed open the crowd to let the tanks pass.

 _"Kohut, where the heck are those tanks? We're getting slaughtered down here!"_ Tamora's voice roared through Kohut's helmet receptors.

Kohut tapped the side of his helmet to respond.

"Yes, Sergeant, they're on their way! Hold on!" Kohut said as he anxiously watched the tanks pry open the entrance to Hero's Duty and squeeze in.

The sides of the tanks scraped against the walls of the tunnel, causing red sparks to fly in all directions.

 _"Hurry up! Licortwist is getting... GAH!"_ Tamora started to say.

"T.J!" Kohut shouted as he listened to Tamora in peril. Kohut then darted towards the entrance and ordered "Alright, let's move it! Go, go, go!".

Back in Hero's Duty, Tamora was thrown on her back as a licorice snake lashed out at her with one of its sharp teeth, making her let out a sudden grunt. She quickly pulled out one of her pistols and let out a angry cry as she shot the licorice snake between it's eyes. The licorice snake fell apart, and the licorice pieces fell apart and swarmed back over to the other licorice pieces. Tamora got to her feet, and her men pushed Licortwist back little by little.

"Don't hold back, men! Keep firing until you empty your clip!" Tamora ordered as she reloaded her pistol.

Her ears rang from the gunfire, and her armor was dirty and cracked. Despite her place of being front-of-the-line in battle being normal, this battle in particular was far more terrifying then the others. She knew well that if Licortwist killed her, she would never regenerate. This was a reality that not even she could quite comprehend. No longer was this a game... this was a war.

Then, in the mist of her thoughts, Licortwist growled angrily and summoned more licorice pieces and had them attack even more ferociously. The ocean of licorice pieces was enough to push Tamora's small army back. One by one, a Hero's Duty soldier was brutally torn apart by the licorice pieces. Tamora was dazed and all sound seemed nonexistent as she was in a state of confusion, like a bomb had hit her straight in the face. Her lip was now busted and she spat out a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

Wiping her mouth with her wrist as she stood up uneasily, she could finally hear the rumble of the tanks from the tunnel, causing the pebbles and rocks on the ground to vibrate and bounce. Looking back, she could see the lights from the tanks light up the black tunnel, and it gave her a relief to see that her back-up had finally arrived. The tanks came speeding out of the tunnel and immediately began their open fire. Fire and bursts of bright light from the lasers flashed all around, and the licorice pieces began bursting into large explosions of red candy dust. Empty bullet shells from the guns fell from the machine guns on top of the tanks and left a trail behind them as they pushed forward. Tamora ran to the side to let the tanks plow through the never ending waves of licorice pieces. And just as the tanks showed up, the familiar sound of wings buzzing was heard as the Cy-Bugs flew in, Queen Cy-Bug leading them. The Cy-Bugs had heard about what was going on, so they had come to help the Hero's Duty soldiers fight Licortwist.

"T.J!" Kohut called out as he ran to her behind the tanks.

Tamora spun around, on-edge, and had never felt so happy to see her top soldier run to her aid.

"Kohut, thank god..." Tamora said.

Tamora swung her gun around to shoot apart a licorice snake that swarmed too close to her.

"What are we going to do? Licortwist is too powerful!" Kohut asked.

"We need to keep fighting for a little longer, until the racers show up. Then we'll fall back and retreat back to Game Central Station while we can." Tamora replied.

"And what about our game?" Kohut asked as he flinched at the sound of an explosion in the background.

"Too many of our men have fallen. Our game is too far gone to save." Tamora replied. She then scowled and ordered "But, we are soldiers, and if we have to die to save the arcade, then darn it we're going to die. But I'll be darned if we die in vain. Go help the men, Kohut. Keep them alive for as long as possible.".

"Yes, sir!" Kohut shouted.

Kohut then saluted his leader and took off running towards the licorice pieces, shredding them apart one by one with a battle cry.

Licortwist growled as each of the Hero's Duty soldiers and Cy-Bugs gradually took out his licorice pieces. He still had a lot of licorice pieces, but they were ruining his plan. He took out a walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"Steven, get here now!" Licortwist ordered.

 _"Alright, Licortwist. I'll be right there."_ Steven said from the other line of the walkie-talkie.

Licortwist then put away the walkie-talkie and glanced at the tanks. He had the licorice pieces grab the tanks before crushing them and throwing them away. He then noticed that there was a shuttle hovering above him with a Hero's Duty soldier in it. He shot a licorice pillar up into the sky and grabbed the shuttle before it could escape. He swung it around and threw it towards a storage container, and the soldier that was inside braced for impact. But before he could crash, a marshmallow orb suddenly exploded before him. The shuttle crashed into the soft, bouncy marshmallow goo, which thankfully prevented it from crashing into the storage container. Licortwist recognized the sugary concoction and spun around to see the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon jumping into the scene. The Hero's Duty soldiers and the Cy-Bugs stopped the battle, and they cheered upon seeing the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon, who all looked horrified at the mess and destruction that Licortwist had caused.

"Licortwist, stop this!" Candlehead ordered.

"You know that this isn't right." Jubileena said.

Licortwist growled angrily, but then looked up. He suddenly grinned and turned back to the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon.

"I'm not listening to any of you fools. But before you fight me, you'll have to deal with someone else.".

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, the Hero's Duty soldiers, and the Cy-Bugs became confused. But after a moment, Steven flew in and landed in front of Licortwist. Steven turned to Licortwist.

"You called, Licortwist?" Steven asked.

Licortwist nodded and pointed at the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon.

"Steven, destroy them!" Licortwist ordered.

Steven looked at the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon, and he grinned evilly.

"With pleasure." Steven said.

The Hero's Duty soldiers attempted to protect the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon by shooting their machine guns at Steven, but their bullets simply just deflected off of him. Steven laughed maniacally and used telekinesis to throw them back many feet away. The Cy-Bugs then attacked him, but Steven started taking out a lot of them with his powers, so the Cy-Bugs were forced to retreat. Steven then turned to the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon.

"Well, racers, it's now down to just you and me." Steven said.


	30. The Sugar Rush Racers Vs Evil Steven

**Chapter 30: The Sugar Rush Racers Vs Evil Steven**

Vanellope turned to Tamora, the Hero's Duty soldiers, and the Cy-Bugs.

"Everyone, you have to get out of here. We'll take care of Steven ourselves. Just get to safety." Vanellope ordered.

Tamora, the Hero's Duty soldiers and the Cy-Bugs nodded, and they left. Once they were gone, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon faced off against Steven. While they did, Licortwist headed away with the last piece for the portal.

Steven flew at full speed towards the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon, who started to fight back against him. Minty brought her fist down on his head and successfully made contact, but Steven was completely unfazed by the attack. He punched Minty in the chest, and she was thrown next to to Cinndon.

Candlehead surrounded her body in fire, flew into the air, and then flew down towards Steven. However, Steven moved to the side, and Candlehead hit the ground. She jumped up and started shooting fire at Steven. The fire hit him, but it did no damage and just brushed past him. Steven slowly advanced through the flames, closing the distance, and then grabbed Candlehead by her throat before slamming her around and throwing her back over to the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon.

"His body is fireproof." Candlehead said weakly.

"No kidding." Taffyta said.

Adorabeezle jumped in and started slashing and cutting towards Steven with her claws. Steven was able to evade and dodge every single slice.

"You wouldn't be dodging if these weren't dangerous!" Adorabeezle said.

Steven blocked one slice, and Adorabeezle's claws didn't go through or even cut Steven's skin.

"Uh oh." Adorabeezle muttered.

Steven forced the claws away and slammed his hand into Adorabeezle's stomach, sending her flying back.

"My turn." Taffyta said.

Taffyta stretched her feet into wheels and she started skating forward, sliding past Steven. She rolled up the wall of a tank and stretched her arm out towards Steven's head. He dodged her fist, grabbed her arm, and threw her away.

Sticky shot a blast of marshmallow whip, entrapping Steven in a gooey marshmallow mess. However, he quickly broke free. Gloyd generated a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, blinding Steven. Gloyd and Sticky then jumped at Steven from behind, but he quickly knocked them back and sent them back to the group.

Steven turned his attention to Minty, who transformed into her Sakura form and then transformed her hands into blades. She then attacked him multiple times with her blades, but Steven blocked every attack with only his finger. He then grabbed the blades and brought them down to the ground, and then he flicked Minty in the head, sending her to the others.

Rancis spat out sprays of toxic sugar waste at Steven. However, Steven warped at insane speeds to dodge the sprays before he closed the distance. He hit Rancis in the stomach, teleported to strike him in the back, teleported again to hit his knee, and then teleported again to karate chop his neck, knocking him out.

Jubileena generated a couple of cherry bombs and threw them at Steven from behind, but Steven dodged the cherry bombs and turned to Jubileena. He raised his hand up and flicked Jubileena in the head, sending her to the floor.

He then transformed his right hand into a chain whip. He swung the chain whip and knocked the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon into the wall of one of the tanks. Vanellope took the time to speak up.

"Steven, what's the point of all this?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Steven replied.

Steven projected a hologram from his head, showing his memories.

"Many years ago, in my game's backstory, I was a defender of humanity. I bravely fought alongside magical defenders known as the Crystal Gems. But I never could help with my lack of powers. One day, I came across the Marker. It's power is beyond anything that you could've ever seen. When I tried to destroy it, it gave me incredible ablities, and that's when I understood. All of the universe's problems stem from one thing: humanity. War, violence, pollution, hunger, poverty, and death are all because of humanity. So, using the same power of the Marker, once Licortwist has succeeded in his plan, I will free this arcade from the threat of humanity." Steven explained.

"You are sick!" Crumbelina said angrily.

Steven frowned.

"No, DiCaramello, I'm not sick. I'm a savior." Steven said.

Steven then built up a yellow blast of energy and shot it at the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. However, they dodged the blast by running out of the way, and then they charged at Steven.

Citrusella shot blasts of electricity at Steven, who warped to avoid the blasts of electricity. He prepared to shoot a blast of yellow energy at Citrusella, but Swizzle used telekinesis to lift Steven into the air before throwing him to the ground. Steven got up, but just as soon as he got up, Torvald had four butter clones attack Steven, who became busy by using his powers in order to try and destroy the butter clones. However, it wasn't working, because if he destroyed a butter clone, it would just reform and continue attacking him. Eventually, Steven couldn't keep it up, and the butter clones beat him up before disappearing. Steven got up and faced Nougetsia. Nougetsia shot a beam of ice at Steven, who dodged the ice beam before warping over to Nougetsia and punching her in the stomach, sending her flying back.

Candi and Crumbelina shot caramel whip at Steven, which struck his torso, and they hardened the caramel whip so that it restrained him. However, Steven warped out of the hardened caramel, went over to Candi and Crumbelina, and then kicked them in the chest, sending them flying back.

Steven then faced Vanellope and fired blasts of yellow energy at her. Vanellope glitched out of the way before firing a blast of pixels that hit Steven and stunned him. Vanellope glitched behind Steven and shot him again with another blast of pixels. Steven growled angrily, turned around, and then used his powers to wrap a black colored root around Vanellope's neck, and it began to tighten.

"You are only digging your own grave, Vanellope von Schweetz. Once I'm done with you and the other racers and Licortwist has his revenge, there will be nothing in the way of my goals. I'll truly be a ruler and this arcade will finally have the leader that it needs." Steven said as he tightened the root, which began to choke Vanellope.

Something inside of Vanellope sparked. Her eyes widened.

"Stay away from my friends!" Vanellope said in a dangerous tone.

The root that was wrapping around Vanellope became covered in blue pixels that destroyed them. Steven now looked scared, which was unusual for him. He then used his powers to make a large spike. Vanellope looked at the spike and then back at Steven.

"You really think that's going to kill me if I use my powers?" Vanellope asked.

Steven breathed heavily, his eyes showing nothing but insanity.

"No. That's why it's not for you!" Steven replied.

Steven suddenly turned the direction of the spike and launched it. It headed towards the Sugar Rush racers, specifically towards Taffyta. Vanellope wanted to do something, but because of the speed that it was going, combined with the distance that it was covering, she wouldn't be able to do anything in time. Instead, Vanellope yelled in rage and shot a large amount of pixels at Steven.

* * *

Taffyta wanted to move out of the way, but she was frozen in fear. She heard Vanellope yell, and then there was a green and pink flash before something blocked her vision. She wasn't sure was happened because all she could hear was the sound of Vanellope's blast of pixels and what she thought was the sound of fire shattering something. Taffyta got a better look at what happened and was shocked.

* * *

Vanellope ended the blast of pixels and looked at her handiwork. Steven was gone because the blast of pixels had been enough to kill him. The spike, you looked over hoping they were alright, and were shocked yourself. The spike had been knocked to the side and had a large singed and splintered crater in the side of it. But what could have made that? Vanellope turned her attention to Taffyta, but she couldn't really see her.

Candlehead was standing in front of her. Her right arm was on fire, and Vanellope realized that Candlehead had blocked the spike with her fire powers before it could hit Taffyta.

Vanellope ran over to Taffyta and Candlehead.

"Taffyta, are you alright?" Vanellope asked.

Taffyta nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Candlehead." Taffyta replied. She then turned to Candlehead and said "Thank you, Candles.".

Candlehead smiled.

"No problem, Taffy. I couldn't just let you die. You are my best friend." Candlehead said.

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead then ran back over to the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon.

"Alright, now that Steven has been taken care of, we need to find Licortwist and end this." Vanellope said.

"Where could he have gone?" Snowanna asked.

"Licortwist is probably going back to Sugar Rush. He had that piece for his ring structure, and he said that he was going to use it to harm Sugar Rush. It looks like that it's complete if he has that piece, so we need to track him down before he causes any damage." Vanellope replied.

The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon nodded, and they headed out of Hero's Duty.


	31. Sugar Rush Showdown

**Chapter 31: Sugar Rush Showdown**

Twenty minutes later, Sour Bill was preparing to make a speech at the castle in Sugar Rush. Ever since the Sugar Rush racers has set out to fight Licortwist and Creamy, he had been getting reports of everything that had been happening throughout the arcade for the past couple of hours, and it had stressed him out. Letting out a breath that he had been holding, Sour Bill walked out of the castle and onto a stage that had been set up for the speech, where the waiting crowd of candy citizens burst into applause. Once the crowd had settled down, Sour Bill put a hand out and smiled.

"People, I know that you are all probably wondering about what is happening throughout the arcade. Don't worry, the racers are taking care of all of the different... setbacks that are happening." Sour Bill announced.

Pausing again to take a breath, Sour Bill opened his mouth to continue. But before he could continue speaking, someone in the crowd screamed. Muttering something under his breath, Sour Bill turned around, looked up at the castle, and gasped in shock.

A booming voice rang out over the crowd, far louder then Sour Bill could be and far louder then any normal person should have been.

"SETBACKS?" the voice asked angrily.

The candy citizens screamed and ran before Sour Bill could even process what happened. A second later, he too was running off the stage, but he didn't have enough time. The licorice pieces caught up to him, grabbing him and forcing his limbs backwards before surrounding him completely. Panic raced through the sour ball as he was brought closer and closer towards the owner of the voice.

Sour Bill was terrified.

He was brought up closer and closer to the roof of the castle, where Licortwist was, until he was level with him.

"Do you really think that I'm just a 'setback'?" Licortwist asked angrily.

"L-Licortwist. You..." Sour Bill stammered out, struggling slightly and trying to escape the licorice piece's death grip.

"Yes, Sour Bill?" Licortwist asked, his voice cold and unforgiving.

Sour Bill regained his voice.

"You... your insane! That's why people are afraid of you." Sour Bill replied.

Sour Bill let out a low groan as the licorice pieces tightened painfully around him.

"No! You know that I am far better then any of you, and you and those pathetic racers all have gotten in my way long enough!" Licortwist shouted.

With that, Licortwist looked over at one of the sides of the castle. Sour Bill followed his gaze and watched as the licorice pieces pulled the portal, which Licortwist had broken into halves after attaching the last piece for transport, up further and further, Licortwist using his hand to guide it.

"What are you doing?" Sour Bill asked through the tight grip.

Licortwist's head wiped towards him.

"You and the racers took everything from me when you dethroned and imprisoned me last week. Now I'm taking everything from you and the racers." Licortwist replied angrily.

The second that the portal clicked together, everything in Sugar Rush started breaking apart and getting pulled to the portal. Sour Bill saw Taffyta's fans stand from the racetrack get sucked into the portal, and it immediately disintegrated into tiny particles. Terror struck him speechless.

 _"It's going to suck and destroy everything until nothing is left."_ Sour Bill thought.

Licortwist then drew Sour Bill closer.

"Your going to watch everything else you know disappear. Then it's your and the racers turn." Licortwist sneered.

Just then, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon showed up. Minty had transformed into her Sakura form and flew everyone up to the castle's roof, and they faced Licortwist.

"Licortwist, stop!" Torvald ordered.

That got Licortwist and Sour Bill's attention. Sour Bill sighed in relief, while Licortwist angrily turned around to face the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon.

"Let him go!" Vanellope ordered.

Licortwist made no movement, and just continued to glare at the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. Adorabeezle stepped forward.

"Hey, what do you hope to accomplish from all this?" Adorabeezle asked, trying to sound brave.

Vanellope stepped forward.

"This isn't right, Licortwist." Vanellope said. She then gestured to the surrounding chaos and asked "Do you really think that this is going to satisfy you? Is all of this violence and anger really worth it?".

"Yes, I do believe that! The programmers thought that they could prevent me from existing, but they were wrong!" Licortwist replied angrily.

Vanellope sighed and tried to reason with him.

"This won't change anything. Trust me. We all make mistakes. It doesn't have to end like this." Vanellope said.

Licortwist became quiet. He thought of his parents from his backstory, Cindy Lickerish and Gary Hothead, wondering what they would think of him right now, as a criminal about to destroy a president and her friends for vengeance. His expression softened, and it looked like he was about to consider what Vanellope said. However, Sour Bill opened his mouth.

"Listen to her, Licortwist. Let me go. We'll forgive you if you stop." Sour Bill pleaded.

Licortwist's expression darkened.

"I don't want to be forgiven by any of you! I want you all gone!" Licortwist snarled.

Licortwist then sent a large wave of licorice pieces at the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. They were all thrown back and separated. Vanellope and Minty were on one side of the wave, while the rest of the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndonwere on the other.

"Stop Licortwist!" Vanellope ordered.

Vanellope got onto Minty's back, and the two of them flew towards Licortwist. However, Licortwist had the licorice pieces grab a hold on Minty's leg, and he threw them against a wall. Vanellope was thrown off of Minty and flung into the throne room of the castle, which began to get sucked up into the portal. She also started to get sucked up into the portal, but she grabbed a rope before she could be pulled too far. Minty tried flying after her, but Licortwist had the licorice pieces grab Minty's leg again, lift her into the air, and then throw her to the ground.

"Minty!" the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon shouted.

The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon tried to attack Licortwist, but he overpowered them with the licorice pieces.

Adorabeezle slashed at the licorice pieces with her claws, but the licorice pieces took pieces of the castle and trapped her between them in order to crush her.

Taffyta stretched her feet into wheels and she started skating forward towards Licortwist. Licortwist sent two licorice spears at her, but Taffyta dodged the licorice spears. But then the licorice pieces trapped her in a sphere that started to close in around her.

Candlehead got thrown back by a wave of licorice pieces. She got up and started breathing fire at the licorice pieces, but the fire didn't do any damage. The licorice pieces then grabbed Candlehead by both arms and started pulling them in different directions.

The licorice pieces tried to harm Sticky by throwing sharp jabs at her. In defense, Sticky encased herself in a marshmallow bubble, but the licorice pieces kept puncturing through it, narrowly missing her. Normally, Sticky would be calm because she was able to withstand getting stabbed, but if she got stabbed by the licorice pieces, then she would get killed and not be able to regenerate.

Cinndon shot globs of cinnamon goo that stuck licorice spears that came at him together. However, the licorice spears broke out of the cinnamon goo easily, and then the licorice pieces wrapped around Cinnadon's body, preventing him from moving.

Rancis spat out sprays of toxic sugar waste at the licorice pieces, which burned away from the sugar sledge. Rancis was about to destroy more licorice pieces, but then the licorice pieces wrapped around his body.

Candi and Crumbelina used caramel whip to harden the licorice pieces that came towards them. However, the licorice pieces eventually overpowered them and formed a wall around Candi and Crumbelina, preventing them from escaping.

Nougetsia used her ice powers to freeze the licorice pieces that came towards her. However, while she was distracted, a layer of licorice pieces went underneath Nougetsia and lifted her into the air and formed a sphere around her.

Snowanna sent sound waves at the licorice pieces. But while she did, a swarm of licorice pieces picked her up, crushed her guitar and threw the parts away, and then wrapped around her body.

Gloyd used the pumpkin bombs to fight against the licorice pieces, but they ended up trapping him in a sphere.

Citrusella's body got restrained by the licorice pieces, and Swizzle got trapped in a sphere. Jubileena found herself lying restrained on a licorice altar. And Torvald was in a licorice cage.

Vanellope held onto the rope for her life, but her hand slipped slightly and she floated closer and closer to the portal. Minty was also trapped under the licorice pieces, but only her head showed.

"No!" Sticky shouted.

"He's too strong!" Snowanna shouted.

"There's no way out!" Taffyta shouted.

"You can't beat him!" Gloyd shouted.

"There's too many licorice pieces!" Candi shouted.

Vanellope watched as her friends became trapped. She was still holding tightly onto the rope that she grabbed onto earlier. Suddenly, something small hit her in the face. She groaned and gasped upon seeing that it was a licorice piece, which got sucked into the portal, and a few other licorice pieces followed.

 _"That's it! I know how to beat him!"_ Vanellope thought. She then looked at the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon and shouted "Guys, listen up! Look for a way to get out of your predicaments!".

The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon heard her, and they started looking for ways out.

Nougetsia looked around in the licorice sphere that she was in for a weak spot and eventually found one. She shot a blast of ice straight at it, causing a hole to form. She then jumped out of the hole and landed on the ground on her feet, in a fighting pose.

Gloyd took out a pumpkin bomb and threw it at the top of the sphere that he was trapped in. The pumpkin bomb damaged the licorice pieces and he climbed out.

Sticky waited for the right time. Once a licorice spear penetrated the marshmallow bubble, she used a marshmallow orb to grab the licorice spear, and then she jumped out of the marshmallow bubble.

Taffyta stretched her feet into wheels and then sped around the sphere that she was trapped in as fast as she could, and it was sliced in half, so she jumped out.

Adorabeezle unsheathed her claws and cut a hole in the ground beneath her. She dropped through the hole and escaped the licorice pieces.

Candlehead looked at her arms and concentrated. The licorice pieces that were acting as restraints around Candlehead's arms beginning to smolder. The licorice pieces then glowed green, and Candlehead let out an anger growl, forcing her hands upwards and out of the licorice pieces, which fell to the ground before melting into a pile of burnt sugar.

Candi hardened a section of the licorice wall that she and Crumbelina were trapped in, and the section turned into hardened caramel. Crumbelina then broke the caramel wall down, and she and Candi ran out.

Swizzle used telekinesis to part some of the licorice pieces of the sphere that he was trapped in, so he could form an exit. He made a hole in the licorice sphere and then ran out.

Citrusella concentrated deeply and electrified the licorice pieces that were restraining her body. They fried enough for her to burst through.

Rancis was able to get one of his tentacles out of the licorice pieces that were restraining his body, and he used it to smash through the licorice pieces, freeing himself.

Snowanna looked at the remains of her guitar and concentrated deeply. The guitar fixed itself and then flew back to Snowanna, who had it release a sound wave that shattered the licorice pieces that were wrapped around her body.

Jubileena concentrated hard, and a cherry bomb formed. She then had it drop on the licorice alter that was restraining her, and it blew up, freeing her.

Torvald formed three butter clones on the outside of the licorice cage, and the butter clones smashed the licorice bars, thus making an exit for her.

Finally, Cinndon formed cinnamon goo on the licorice pieces that were wrapped around his body, and he had the cinnamon goo burn away the licorice pieces.

Meanwhile, Minty was still stuck in the licorice pieces that were covering her body, and she was unable to move. She turned her head to look up at Vanellope. A sharp candy cane branch gashed Vanellope's shoulder, and she groaned.

 _"Vanellope."_ Minty thought in horror.

The licorice pieces then covered her up. But then, after a few seconds, Minty, who had transformed back into her normal form, punched out of the licorice pieces that were holding her down. Minty transformed back into her Sakura form, and then she had her feet transform into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters before flying toward Vanellope. Vanellope smiled and let go of the rope that she was holding. Minty caught her before she was sucked into the portal and started flying back down. The two of them landed on the top of the castle, and the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon met up with Vanellope and Minty.

"Okay, new plan. Forget fighting Licortwist. Take out the licorice pieces because they will get sucked up into the portal and get destroyed." Vanellope ordered. She then turned to Candlehead and Gloyd, and asked "Candlehead and Gloyd, can you give us some cover?".

"Like you have to ask?" Candlehead asked sarcastically.

Gloyd took out four smoke bombs and threw them into the air.

"Let's do this, guys!" Gloyd shouted.

Candlehead flew up and breathed fire on the smoke bombs. A giant cloud of smoke was created as a result, and it covered the entire area of the fight. Licortwist was annoyed by the smoke, so he went higher up, above it. Once he was higher up, he saw that Vanellope and Minty were heading straight for him, so he sent several waves of licorice pieces their way. Vanellope and Minty both spotted that, so they flew up to the portal and turned around. Minty dove down and broke the licorice pieces with one swift motion, and they were all sucked up into the portal.

Below the smoke, the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon were focused on breaking the stems of licorice pieces. Adorabeezle jumped, and she realized that she was floating down. She then realized that it was helpful, so she jumped onto a wall and sliced numerous stems with her claws.

Taffyta skated through the stems, breaking all of the ones that she passed by with her taffy stretching powers.

Sticky threw a couple of marshmallow bombs in an opening of a licorice stem. She then threw another marshmallow bomb at the multiple marshmallow bombs, causing a massive blue and white explosion.

Candi hardened whatever licorice stem that she came across, and Crumbelina broke apart the caramel stems right after.

Candlehead started breathing fire at the stems, and the fire destroyed them with ease.

Citrusella threw large balls of electricity at the stems, and they broke. She ran around and threw more balls of electricity as she passed by the stems.

Cinndon shot cinnamon spikes at the licorice stems, and they broke apart easily.

Snowanna released huge sound waves from her guitar that broke multiple licorice stems at once.

Swizzle shot blasts of energy that broke apart the licorice steams.

Rancis spat out sprays of toxic sugar waste at the licorice stems, burning them away.

Jubileena released a bunch of cherry bombs that obliterated the licorice stems.

Torvald formed nine butter clones and had them go around and smash the licorice stems.

Gloyd released a couple of pumpkin bombs that blew up most of the licorice stems that he came across, while he had some snappers destroy the rest.

And Nougetsia froze whatever licorice stems that she came across.

Meanwhile, Vanellope and Minty were still going up against Licortwist in the air. Licortwist was sending streams of licorice pieces at Vanellope and Minty, but they dodged the licorice streams, and Minty broke through them. Eventually, Licortwist had enough and used the licorice pieces to trap Minty in one place.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Licortwist shouted.

Licortwist then gestured for more licorice pieces to come up, but none did. Licortwist became confused and tried it again, and once again. But nothing happened. Vanellope smiled smugly as she realized that he was out of licorice pieces.

"Looks like you're out of licorice pieces." Vanellope said.

Licortwist became confused.

"What?" Licortwist mumbled.

Licortwist looked down. The cloud of smoke was dissolving, and the only licorice pieces were the ones that he was on, the ones that he trapped Minty in, and the ones that were holding up the portal. Minty broke out of the licorice pieces and flew down to Licortwist with her fist outward. Licortwist regained his composure and attempted to summon more licorice pieces. However, before he could, Minty slammed into him, and the blow caused him to slip off of the licorice pieces and fall to the ground. He landed with a sickening crunch, glitched red pixels a few times, and then regenerated in the same spot. However, he was unconscious.

And because Licortwist was unconscious, the licorice pieces that were holding the portal in the air collapsed. The portal fell to the ground and broke apart from the impact.

Minty flew down to the ground, and Vanellope got off. The other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon then arrived and gathered around Vanellope, Minty, and Licortwist. Taffyta sighed in relief.

"It's finally over." Taffyta said.


	32. Sugar Rush

**Chapter 32: Sugar Rush**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 28th 2108"_

It was three days since the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon had stopped Licortwist from getting revenge on them. Since Sugar Rush had basically been destroyed because it had gotten sucked up into the portal, Vanellope had to reset the game manually from the Code Room, which was still intact. After defeating him and restoring Sugar Rush, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon locked Licortwist back up in the fungeon.

Thanks to Creamy becoming good and helping save the game characters in Frosty Massif, she was pardoned for everything that she had done in the past. Most of the arcade characters forgave her, but some still didn't trust her. The same went with the Frostbites.

After the defeat of Licortwist, the games that had some of their characters killed were reset, so all of the game characters that had gotten killed were brought back to life.

* * *

It was after arcade hours at the arcade, and the Sugar Rush racers had just finished the random roster race, and they and Cinndon were at the castle. Vanellope had called everyone to the castle because she had an important announcement to tell them.

"So, what was it that you wanted to announce to us?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope took a deep breath and then faced everyone.

"Guys, I'm thinking about having us form a team and use our powers to protect the arcade." Vanellope replied.

The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon became stunned.

"Use our powers to protect the arcade?" Sticky asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"You guys saw what Licortwist did and how powerful he was. There's no doubt that there will be more villains like him. We need to be there for when that does happen, so this arcade doesn't fall apart." Vanellope replied.

Candlehead went over and playfully punched Vanellope's arm.

"Nelly, I'm cool with it." Candlehead said.

Rancis placed a gentle hand on Vanellope's shoulder, who accepted it warmly.

"I'm in, Vanellope." Rancis said.

Taffyta nodded.

"Yeah, same here." Taffyta said.

The other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon said similar things. Vanellope nodded.

"Okay then, so it's settled. Our team will be called Sugar Rush." Vanellope announced.

The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon agreed with her.

* * *

So, that's what happened. The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon became the team Sugar Rush, and they used their new powers to help the characters of the arcade. Whenever the arcade closed and they had already done the random roster race for the day, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon went around the arcade and helped the characters.


	33. Credits

**Chapter 33: Credits**

Vanellope von Schweetz/Frostbite Vanellope/Penelope von Schweetz- Sarah Silverman

Taffyta Muttonfudge/Frostbite Taffyta/Tabitha Morton- Mindy Kaling

Rancis Fluggerbutter/Frostbite Rancis/Francis- Jamie Elman

Candlehead/Frostbite Candlehead/Kendall- Katie Lowes

Jubileena Bing-Bing/Frostbite Jubileena/Jubilee Bin-Bin- Josie Trinidad

Gloyd Orangeboar/Frostbite Gloyd/Lloyd Boar- Seth MacFarlane

Swizzle Malarkey/Frostbite Swizzle/Swiss Malacca- Jeff Gordon

Minty Zaki/Minty Sakura/Frostbite Minty/Mindy Saki- Rebecca Frasier

Adorabeezle Winterpop/Frostbite Adorabeezle/Zadora Beezle- Ellen McLain

Snowanna Rainbeau/Frostbite Snowanna/Joanna Rainbow- Cree Summer

Princess Candi DiCaramello Owens/Frostbite Candi- Courtney Jines

Crumbelina DiCaramello-Owens/Frostbite Crumbelina/Cymbeline Di Caramel- Cymbre Walk

Citrusella Flugpucker/Frostbite Citrusella/Citrus Pucker- Jen Taylor

Sticky Wipplesnit/Frostbite Sticky/Vicky Snit- Linda Cardellini

Torvald Batterbutter/Frostbite Torvald/Tovar Batten- Rachael MacFarlane

Nougetsia Brumblestain/Frostbite Nougetsia/Nougat Bumble- Jennifer Hale

Cinndon Sodagard- Jeremy Piven

Creamy Buttercap- Tara Strong

Sour Bill, Zangief- Rich Moore

Licortwist Hothead- Jared Gilmore

Wreck-It Ralph- John C. Reilly

Fix-It Felix Jr.- Jack McBrayer

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun- Jane Lynch

Turbo/King Candy- Alan Tudyk

Mario- Charles Martinet

Sonic the Hedgehog- Roger Craig Smith

Tails- Colleen Villard

Knuckles the Echidna- Travis Willingham

Link- Jonathan Potts

Ken Masters- Reuben Langdon

Bowser- Kenny James

Clyde- Kevin Deters

Inky- Lee Tockar

Satine- Martin Jarvis

Kano- Brian Kesinger

Surge Protector- Phil Johnston

Kohut- Brandon Scott

Markowski- Joe Lo Truglio

Gene, Frostbite Artie, Pallet- Raymond S. Persi

Stora- Jonathan Groff

Evil Steven Universe- Zach Callison

Willow Winterson/Frostbite Willow- Agatha Lee Monn

Wynter Winterson/Frostbite Wynter- Tyree Brown

Mr. Short/Frostbite Short- Paul Wann

Frostbite Rudolph- M.C. Gainey

Frostbite Snowman- Paul Briggs


End file.
